Love & Betrayal
by x3Bella
Summary: After being cheated by her own boyfriend, Chelsea leaves Mark with her unborn baby inside of her. She seeks help from her childhood friend and without her knowing, there might be someone who is willing to love and take care of her...
1. Love Starts

**nxtAuthor's Note: This is my first time on submitting fanfic in so please don't sue me for any grammar mistakes! And Harvest Moon : Island Of Happiness belongs to it creators and does not belong to me.**

**Betareader: darknessandhatred**

**My DeviantArt user : x3Bella **

**

* * *

**

Chelsea's POV

" When I told Mark that I was 1 month pregnant … His expression completely changed …" I mumbled to myself , while spacing out with a bag of grocery in my left hand . Reluctantly , I collided with a man and he fell flat on the ground .

"Hey , watch where you're goi-" he rubbed his eyes and spaced out, looking at me .

"I'm so sorry ! Are you alright ?! " I reached out my hand to help the weird looking cowboy up .

He quickly stood up and brushed off the dirt on his black skinny jeans and left without saying a word .

"What's wrong with him ? " I mumbled. I noticed a black wallet on the floor , I reached for it and opened it up . His identity card was inside , " Vaughn " was his name . He was without his stetson and his hair covered one of his right eye in the picture . What and interesting cowboy , I giggled to myself .

I guess I'll be keeping it until I get it to the police station . I hesitatingly kept the wallet in my rucksack and rushed back home .

"I'm home ! " I exclaimed , noticing nobody's here to greet me anyway . Mark always got back late these days too , I'm so worried …

I placed my groceries in the kitchen to prepare dinner when I suddenly heard weird noises coming from me and Mark's room . Slowly , I approached the room , turned the door knob and opened the door . To my grieve , I saw Mark and a lady naked in my room , on the bed …

"What are you doing in our bed ?! " I yelled at them with tears filling up the side of my eyes , clenching my fist .

The lady and Mark hesitatingly put on their clothes as the lady ran and brushed pass me as she ran out of the house . Mark rushed to my side and explained to me .

"Chelsea , it's a misunderstanding , you see she-" before he could finish , I cut him off

"Get out ! I don't want to see you anymore ! GET OUT ! " I yelled at him and pushed him out the room and out the house .

I locked the doors , and stood there with tears filling up my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks . Feelings of sorrow and anger filled me up , I rolled into a ball and cried until there were no tears left .

I thought about it. In the first place he didn't want the baby . Secondly , he loves the other woman . Last but not least , I'm just his toy that can help him keep his house clean… I want to leave this place , to take care of my unborn baby … Somewhere in the world I can find someone who truly loves me and my baby …

I reached under the bed to search for my suitcase , I opened it up and rummage my wardrobe and threw my clothes and the items that belonged to me in the suitcase .

I decided to look upon my best friend for years , Julia . I bet she will help me . I opened the door and went out , leaving the door open . I didn't want to turn back to look at the house anymore , it's a nightmare to me .

I remembered that Julia was living on Sunny Island . I went to the docks at 7.30pm . But the ship was scheduled at 8pm . I stood there looking around , I found a telephone booth , I dialled the number to Aunt Mirabelle's shop to look for Julia .

" Hello . This is Mirabelle speaking . "

"Umm … Hello . Aunt Mirabelle , it's me , Chelsea . " I stuttered .

"CHELSEA ?! Give me a moment ! Julia dear ! Julia dear ! It's Chelsea ! " Mirabelle shouted . I heard Julia's voice coming closer and closer to the phone .

"Chelsea ?! It's me Julia ! " She sounds elated .

"Julia … *sob* I'm coming to Sunny Island to visit you now . " Tears emitting out of my eyes .

"What's wrong Chels ? Are you okay ? " Julia sound really worried .

"I'm alright Julia . I will reach there by 10pm . " I sobbed

"Oh , Chels . Let's talk when you reach here okay ? I will be waiting for you at the beach , don't cry anymore … " Julia coaxed me .

"Thanks Julia . " I put down the phone and got out of the booth .

I stood outside the booth and placed my right hand on my stomach .

"Baby … Mommy is going to protect you … Mommy is going to take care of you … Don't worry , my sweetie ." I mumbled as I looked down at my stomach ...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving ! :D**


	2. Horrible Past

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon : Island Of Happiness belongs to it creators and does not belong to me. **

**Betareader: darknessandhatred**

**My DeviantArt user : x3Bella **

"Heyya cowboy , ya'comin' up ? " the crew yelled at Vaughn .

"Can't you see I'm walking ? " He gave him a cold look that he always gave to people … It had always been like this , since that time …

He walked up to the assigned cabin , opened the door and noticed a lady wearing a red bandana . She is the girl in the afternoon , that bumped into him and made him fell on his back . She was gazing out the port hole , looking out into the moon with stars crowded by it as they sparkle like diamonds in the night draped sky .

He pretended to ignore her existence , he walked up to the bed and laid down . Covering one of his eyes with his stetson . The ship started moving for awhile while his eyes were closed , taking a rest from all the work he had done in the morning .

Just then , he heard heavy footsteps of running and felt a cold breeze brushed by him quickly . He stood upright , and looked out the door , all he could see was the girl getting seasick ?

"Oof … " the girl in red bandana threw up . It was gross .

"Miss , are you alright ? " the crew in a striped bandana asked her .

"I'm fine … It's always like this for these few months . " she smiled and threw up again .

Vaughn went back to the cabin , didn't care about his surroundings of the ship and laid back down on the bed . Flashbacks of his past appeared before his eyes , the day when his own parents disowned him because of her … The one he loved …

"If you continue to be with that girl , you future will be ruined ! " Vaughn's mother pleaded for him to stay in the house . He stood there silent , he knew from the start that his mum will object to their relationship .

" Vaughn ! There's no such thing as LOVE ! This is your last chance, you must leave that girl or you don't have to call me dad anymore ! You can leave this house right now ! " Vaughn's dad screamed and yelled as he clenched onto his chest with his left hand . He coughed and almost fell because he had a serious heart attack .

"Vaughn ! Listen to your dad , don't provoke him anymore … You know your dad is sick … " she begged and pleaded him .

"Mum … Dad … I'm sorry … I trust my instincts . " Vaughn walked off the door with his chin held high , he knew that his decision was right .

He went to find the girl he loved and cherished a lot , Sabrina . She had long black silk hair down to her waist . With a pink ribbon tied behind her hair . She was feminine and kind to people , she was filthy rich because her dad was in mining business .

He reached the park , near a fountain that he and Sabrina used to go there when they go on slow walks .

"Hey , Sabrina . Sorry I'm late . About my pare- " he rushed by her side , he stopped speaking , noticed that she was feeling moody and was shivering in fear . Even her tone of voice was shivering .

"What's wrong , Sabrina ? " He asked her , resting his right hand on her shoulders . She shoved them away quickly .

"V-Vaughn … I'm getting married … " she told him , Vaughn stood there . He was in utter shock that he couldn't get his words out of his mouth .

"I'm sorry , Vaughn . Please forgive me … I can't disobey my father … " She said in a very timid and sad tone , with a few men in black suits standing by her , and they pulled her back in the limousine . He still stood there , speechless as the black limousine drove off till it was not in his view .

At that time , he was really hurting from the inside . Stabs of pins injected into his heart . This terrible indescribable pain , only if he knew that sooner . His parents had forced him to marry the one he disliked . Until he found , Sabrina . He thought that she was the one he was looking for . But , he was wrong . He didn't regretted leaving the mansion of torture , but he swore …

He swore that , he wouldn't fall for another girl again . That experience made him realise that love wasn't real , he didn't believe love could last forever , it's all an illusion to him . He only knew love only appear in TV drama's and only in dreams not reality . This is what made Vaughn like this , this is what compelled Vaughn to be in his state right now . The anti-social , selfish and cold Vaughn .

"Passengers , we have reached our destination , Sunny Island . " The captain spoke from the loud speakers .

He realised that the ship reached Sunny Island , he paced up his movements and got down the ship with only himself and his black Stetson . He noticed something , he wanted to avoid her so badly .

"Vaughnie ! " Julia raised her both hands up and waved at him , her set of white teeth could be seen with such a big grin .

"You're here early . " Julia approached him slowly and embracing him with a friendly hug .

"Out of the way , stupid blonde . " He pushed her away , placed his both hands into his front black skinny jeans pockets and walked away to the direction of the shop .

"Vaughnie , don't be so mean ! " Julia stick her tongue out and let out a 'bleh' sound , he didn't care what anybody says to him as people always called him anti-social and been called a weird freak .

Slowly , Chelsea dragged her luggage down from the ship , seemed heavy as she used both hands to carry them down without noticing Julia .

"Chels ! Come on , let me help you get that . " Julia rushed over to Chelsea noticing her having a hard time .

"Thanks , Julia . " She straightened herself up , looking as pale as a sheet .

"You all right , Chels ? You look … pale . " Julia gave a worried look .

"I'm okay , it's the ship . And I'm … " Chelsea almost announced to her about her pregnancy , but she was interrupted by Julia .

"Come on , Chels . Lets head over to my place and we'll talk about it . " Julia gave her a wink , and dragged the luggage slowly to the shop .

Meanwhile … Vaughn was in the shop pacing around .

"Vaughn ? what's wrong ? " Mirabelle asked him , giving a question mark on her face .

"It's nothing ." He told Mirabelle , still pacing up and down in the shop .

"Vaughn , stop pacing up and down and sit down! Here, have some hot milk."

Mirabelle placed a glass of hot milk on the wooden oak table.

Reluctantly , Vaughn sat down and drank the hot milk down his throat .

He sat there thinking about his missing wallet , and thinking about a lot of what if's ?

What if someone stole it ?

What if someone sold it ?

What if someone opened it ?

Or worst !

Someone took the Identity card and laughed at it !

This is the worst thing he could think about , he's not worried about his money only his Identity card .

"Vaughn ? Vaughn ? Vaughn ?! " Mirabelle repeated calling Vaughn's name till he come back to his senses . He flinched .

He let out a 'uhh' sound and almost fell down the chair .

"Julia's friend is coming today . " Mirabelle told him .

"What's it has to do with me ? " He gave a why should I care look at Mirabelle .

There was a loud thud from the door .

"Mum ! We're home , with Chelsea ! " Julia bolted , announcing the arrival of Chelsea .

"Oh dear , Chelsea are you okay ? You look so pale . " Mirabelle hugged Chelsea in a tight embrace , like a mother and her daughter .

"Thanks for your concern , but I'm alright . " Chelsea gave a soft smile at Mirabelle , she saw Vaughn looking down on the wooden floorboard , and reminded her of the silvery hair that the cowboy had .

She slowly approached the cowboy with eyes fixed on him , and then she tapped onto his shoulders .

"It's you ! " Chelsea pointed at Vaughn as he turned his head to look at her .

"Why are you here ?! " They both squealed in unison , with Julia and Mirabelle looking at them in awe .

"Hey … Wait … You both know each other ? " Julia gave a innocent look , pointing at them .

"She(He) was the one who bumped into me . " They both said in unison .

Chelsea rummaged her rucksack and took out his black wallet , she handed to him but she was not appreciated and was called a thief .

"Hey , where you got that ? You thief ! " He snatched back his wallet , he slowly walked back into his room .

"I didn't steal it ! You dropped it ! I looked in it and try to find its owner ! And there I was being called a thief . " Chelsea put both hands on her hips , giving an angry look .

Vaughn didn't care about her presence , he just thought that having another girl in the shop brings more trouble to him . Before he could enter his room , he heard sounds of shouting from downstairs .

"CHELSEA !? " Mirabelle and Julia shook her when she collapsed to the floor .

"Vaughn ! Come right down ! " Julia shouted for him as she tended to Chelsea .

Vaughn was reluctant to go down , until he cannot stand Julia's shouting . He climbed down the stairs , to his shock , he witnessed Chelsea lying on the floor out cold . He carried her bridal style and brought her to his room . Since , only his room was available . Thinking that what have he done to a girl that he just knew . He knew that he was wrong by judging a book by it's cover . He thought that one day he will realise a feeling that had been hidden so long … It's all because of love …

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving ! :D**

**Tried my very best to complete chapter 2 **


	3. Horrible Past II

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon : Island Of Happiness belongs to it creators and does not belong to me. **

**My DeviantArt user : x3Bella **

Chelsea's POV

Everything was dark and scary, all I could see was a beaming light right ahead. What is it? It's beckoning me to come. It's a baby with light blonde coloured hair, its trying to play with me.

"Mama!" the baby spoke as I tried to reach out for the baby, its little fingers wiggling at me.

Slowly, the baby got further and further away from me.

"Wait! Where are you going? Wait for me, baby!" I stretched my hands out to stop the baby from leaving; my eyes were covered in tears. I blinked open my eyes and the baby had disappeared. I was lying on a warm bed, I had been dreaming about my unborn baby.

My vision was blurry until I rubbed my tears away; I noticed Julia and Mirabelle standing at the side of the bed. I sat upright, I unfold the blankets that were on me and tried to get up as Julia stopped me.

"Chelsea, you just fainted, you should rest more." Julia's worried tone stopped me.

"I'm fine, Julia. It's just that I'm too tired and because of too much wobbling in the ship." I replied. I knew that my words sound deceiving.

"Mom, could you get some milk for Chelsea? I need to speak with her for awhile." Mirabelle gave a smile and got out of the room.

Before Julia could ask anything, I cut her off.

"Julia, I left Mark." I gazed down at my flat stomach.

"What's wrong? Tell me everything." Julia placed her warm hands on mine; she is the one I really could rely on. So, I told her everything that took place on that day.

"Why did he … He is such an idiot plus a jerk! " Julia shouted in anger, and threw lots of profane words about Mark.

"And I'm pregnant… It's his." I interrupted Julia from spouting profane words and told her that I am pregnant. She was in utter shock, and shook me back and forth.

"Julia, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" She continues to shake me.

"Chelsea! Are you an idiot? You gave your virgin to that jerk? "She squealed and stopped shaking me.

"Julia… "My eyes gazed down on my flat stomach, my lips turned to a frown. Wondering if the dream was related to the baby I had now. Is it going to leave me?

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. I should have understood how you feel right now. It must be hard for you." Julia hugged me tightly and caressed my hair to conjure me.

"Julia. I want to stay in Sunny Island. "I could not stay with that horrendous Mark anymore, its like living hell to me. He cheated on me…"

"But Chelsea, you're so mousy-like. In Sunny Island, jobs here are very difficult. You're pregnant; the work will tire you out."

"I don't care what how tired I may be! So long that I can stay here and take care of my unborn child! I would do anything! Please Julia! I beg you! "Tears were already forming in my sapphire eyes. Julia stopped and thinks about something.

"How about I ask Taro, there's an empty farm land that you could use, but you're pregnant, I don't want to exhaust you."

"It's fine! As long as I don't work too much! I will get rest when I need to!" I gave her my words.

Just then, the cowboy barged into the room. Not noticing I was exhausted from the ride here.

"You're on your feet again, aren't you? Get out of my bed now." His amethyst eyes were glowing in hatred. He must hate me…

"Vaughn! Don't be mean to our guest! She's preg-"Before Julia could finish her sentence; I used my left hand to block her big mouth from announcing my pregnancy to him.

"Well, I'm fine now. You can take back your bed! "I went on my feet and darted out the room. My legs felt heavy and I wobbled down the wooden stairs with Julia behind me.

"What was that for, Chelsea? Why didn't you let me tell him that you're pregnant and needs ample of sleep?" Julia was about to explode out of anger.

"Julia… It's his bed after all." That cowboy did look dreamy to look at. But his amethyst eyes, I had always felt that his eyes felt betrayed. Is this me or just my hallucinations?

"That idiot Vaughn, let's not talk about him. We'll share the same bed." Julia tugged my arms to enter her room.

The next morning, I found Julia still sleeping like a log. Thus, I rise out of bed and to clean myself up. I walked over to the bathroom near Julia's room.

I entered the bathroom and noticed a half naked, silver coloured haired guy inside of the bathroom. Its normal reaction, we both screamed at the same time as I closed back the door in embarrassment. A light tint of red was seen on my face.

"What was that…?" I told myself and tried to clear the picture off my head. But, I couldn't.

Just then, the door creaked open. There he is, fully dressed in attire. His signature cowboy hat placed on his silver hair head.

"Why are you standing in front of the door? You're blocking my way." He gave me his cold stare, as he shoved me away using his elbows, pushing me aside. Damn! He was so rude.

I entered the bathroom to clean myself up. Brushed my teeth, combed my hair and my signature red bandana on my head. I exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. Thinking about what happened just now, his half naked body were really fit.

"Chelsea! You're awake? You should have slept in more." Mirabelle said.

"It's already 6am, and I'm an early riser. Not like Julia." I giggled noticing that cowboy staring at me.

"Stop laughing to yourself, you look like a clown that just escaped from a circus." Vaughn insulted me.

"Speak for yourself, your mouth is covered with jam. Still a little kid, I presume?" He quickly cleaned his mouth using his gloves and stumbled off out of the house. I suspect that he is embarrassed? I chuckled to myself.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, Chelsea." Mirabelle apologised on his behalf.

"Don't worry about it, Mirabelle. Maybe he hates me for sleeping on his bed." I laughed so did Mirabelle, she knew that I would not justify Vaughn for his actions.

I approached the dining table to eat my breakfast and saw a bottle of medicine for someone who is named 'Momo'. I grabbed the bottle and started to scan through the bottle labels.

"Did Vaughn forget to bring the medicine to the barn for Momo?" Mirabelle approached me and take a look.

"Who is Momo?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We own a barn here and have different kind of barn animals. Each of our animals has a name. Momo is a female cow that is pregnant." Mirabelle explained to me.

"I should help you out Mirabelle. I will pass this to him." I left the house abruptly. Actually, I just wanted to see how he takes care of the animals.

I hang outside the door to glance at what he was doing. He took out a brush from the shelves and brushed softly on the fur of the small lamb, talking to it. After caring for the calf, he approached another, it was a cow. It seems bigger than other cows, it must be the 'Momo' that Mirabelle said.

I accidentally touched the door and it gave out a creak. I quickly hid outside of the door, holding the medicine tight in my both hands.

"Whose there?" He spoke and hefty footsteps approaching the door.

My left hand hesitantly held the bottle in front of the barn door without him noticing me.

"Here! Mirabelle said to pass this to you. I wasn't peeking or anything." I held out the bottle with my hand trembling. I was afraid that he will scold me again as my whole body glided to face him.

"I didn't say you were peeking." He snatched the bottle from my hands and walked towards the cow.

"And thanks." He lowered his stetson to cover his face. I can't believe that he actually thanked me!

"Hey, is this Momo?" I walked in and stood beside him while he caressed the cows' body.

"Yea. She is." He nodded.

"She is pregnant uh?" I slowly patted her on the head as she let out a satisfying 'moo'.

"It's her first calf." I could see Vaughn smiling softly for the first time. He must really love animals. I wonder if he could smile like this in front of us.

"I bet that she is going to be a great mum." I smiled softly at Momo, my eyes turned watery as I thought about what happened yesterday. I want to forget about Mark, and live my life as who I am now.

While he was not paying attention, I quickly rubbed the tears off my eyes. I did not want anyone except Julia to know about my pregnancy or the idiot Mark.

I gazed around the old looking barn, there were lots of animals. The wooden floor covered with hay and more hay. Suddenly, I noticed that Vaughn disappeared from my sight; my eyes were searching for him when he is outside the barn talking to somebody.

I wonder who was at the door next to him, I could not see the person from such a far view. I could hear whining and pleading from the guy. I walked up next to Vaughn and see a purple hatted guy with rich blonde hair.

"Vaughn! Pleaaaaseee, I need the milk now!" The long blonde guy pleaded.

"What's wrong, Vaughn?" I asked him.

"It's none of your business, stop pleading with me, you're annoying." He walked away and headed to the beach.

"Are you okay?" I gazed at him with my sapphire eyes as he gazed through mine. He stared at me for a while until I waved my hands in front of him numerous times.

"Hellos?" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Pierre. I'm trying to ask some milk from Vaughn. But I'm afraid I must have asked the wrong person…" his fingers whirling in a circular motion.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chelsea, come on in to the house. Maybe I could ask a few bottles from Mirabelle." I winked at him as I walked back to the direction of the house.

I could see from his face that he is blushing. He is really cute. I wonder why he needed milk for, to drink, I guess.

I opened the door to the house and found Julia with an old man standing at the counter talking to Mirabelle and Julia. He squinted his eyes to take a look at me.

"Is that the girl you're talking about, Julia?" He came closer to the door.

"She is! Her name is Chelsea; she wants work in the farm." Julia told him.

I walked to the old man and he slightly patted on my shoulders.

"Good morning, my name is Chelsea. I'm here to get work as a farmer." I smiled at him, anticipating that he would give me the job.

"Chelsea. I'm Taro. This is the first time a girl has ever asked for a farming job! I'm delighted to give the job to you. But you know that the job will be strenuous." He warned me specifically.

"Don't worry! I'm all about work! I can do it!" I puffed out my chest proudly.

"Come on over to the empty farm tomorrow. I will show you around." Taro said his last sentence and left the house with his walking stick.

I looked at Julia and Mirabelle with a big smile on my face. Julia and Mirabelle were really happy for me, and they tend to have a celebration tonight.

"Excuse me. Am I still here?" Pierre spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, Pierre." I patted on his head; he was shorter than me with his petite size. He's really cute.

"Mirabelle, could you spare me a bottle of milk. Pierre says he needs it." I asked her.

"Of course, Pierre. Are you testing different kinds of recipes again?" Mirabelle asked him politely.

"This time I'm baking strawberry shortcake!" Pierre smiled radiantly, hoping that his strawberry shortcake would turn out well. While Mirabelle walked into the kitchen to get him a bottle of milk.

"Hey, Chelsea! When I'm finished with it, would you like to be my first taste tester?" He asked looking down on the floor board. I gazed at his hair, remembering about what struck me. Throbs of pins poked my heart numerous times… But Pierre is Pierre, Mark is Mark.

"Of course, I will." I answer him back with a sigh afterwards.

"Here's your milk, Pierre." A loud thud was heard. Mirabelle placed five bottles of milk in a box, on the counter for him.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks Mirabelle! I will take this and head back to my place. I will bake an enormous cake for you!" Pierre carried the box and hurried out of the door.

I walked over to the dining table and sat down. Staring at the vase occupied with a bouquet of baby's breath. Remembering my childhood, when kid uses these flowers to make me happy every single time and peck me on my cheek to soothe me down. Even though I didn't know his name, I only knew he always wore a hat on his head to cover his hair.

I was sitting alone in a public garden, crying.

"Here! Look what I got for you!" he held the bouquet of baby's breath in front of me.

I smiled every time when he is around me.

Whenever I am feeling down or sad, he will always find some way to make me happy. I could never forget those amethyst eyes of his. His eyes were always over flowing with happiness, never loneliness. Just like the meaning of the flower, Happiness…

"Hey, Chels! Chelsea!" Julia clicked her fingers in front of me.

My thoughts finally came back to earth when Julia called me.

"What's wrong, Julia?" I asked her, sounding surprised.

"Doctor Trent is coming over today. I called him earlier, I asked him to come give you a thorough check up for you and your baby." Julia looked down on my flat stomach.

"Thanks Julia." I thanked her; I stopped when I heard a creak at the door.

"Whose there?" Julia pointed to the door.

Slowly, he came in.

It was Vaughn! When did he come back? Did he hear us just now?

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving! **_

_**Tried my very best to complete chapter 3 **___

_**Hope you all will like it!**_


	4. Hope

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username: x3Bella **

"Why are you all staring at me?" Vaughn came in with his eyes opened widely. He pretended that he did not hear what he was not supposed to hear.

"Vaughn, did you hear anything just now?" Julia asked him quietly, she was afraid that he might hear about Chelsea's pregnancy.

"Hear what? I could only hear the crickets and owls. You stopped me from entering my room just to ask me ridiculous questions?" He insulted Julia while his gaze was fixed at Chelsea. His cold gaze was already threatening them.

"Oh, it's nothing. Because we were talking about girls stuff. We can't allow any guys to hear it." Julia faked a laughed and stopped all of a sudden.

"Whatever." Vaughn gave a snort and hurried back to his room and slammed his door shut.

"Julia! You were talking out too loud!" Chelsea scolded Julia and she avoided eye contact with her.

"Come on, Chelsea. I didn't know that he will be back so early." Julia rolled her eyes to the direction of Vaughn's door on the second floor.

"Let's not care about that. I just hope that he didn't hear anything we said just now." Chelsea sighed; she didn't know that Vaughn had already heard everything she said from the beginning.

"Don't worry! He is not the person who will care too." Julia smiled and went back to her room.

It's was so true. Chelsea thought that Vaughn would at least care but he didn't. The personality that he possessed was really frightening. She really hoped that someone of the opposite sex will care for her. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and made the floor covered with a few drops of water.

"Why the hell am I crying? Don't tell me I fell for him? Come on, Chelsea! You have to get a hold of yourself!" She mumbled to herself and rubbed off her tears using her own sleeves.

"I will get some sleep and everything will be okay tomorrow! Yes! I will just do that!" She mumbled to herself and hit her fists in the air; slowly she approached Julia's room and shared her bed.

In the other hand, Vaughn laid on his bed thinking about what Julia had said to Chelsea.

"What the hell am I thinking about right now? She is the one who is pregnant, and it is none of my business. Why am I thinking about it so much right now! Argh! I must stop thinking about her already! What the hell is wrong with me?" He kept hitting his head on the soft pillow, as if that would hurt to make him snap out of it.

"But why does a girl like her get pregnant?" He kept on repeating the same question, thinking that Chelsea is a pure and innocent girl in his own imagination while he stared at the ceiling.

"Ok! That's it, Vaughn! You have completely lost it! Off to sleep with you! You will forget it on the next day!" He talked to himself and finally he dozed off into dreamland.

The next day, Vaughn climbed down the stairs; he was greeted warmly by Mirabelle and the scent of pancakes.

"Good morning, Vaughn." Mirabelle greeted him, while she sat on the sofa to read the newspaper.

"Morning…" He replied Mirabelle.

"Good morning, Vaughn! I made some pancakes, hope you would eat some." Chelsea came out with two plates of pancakes. He avoided eye contact with Chelsea and headed for the door, but he was stopped by Chelsea tugging onto his shirt.

"Stop right there! Have breakfast before you go back to the city or else you will starve on the ship!" Chelsea puffed out her cheeks and showed to Vaughn that she is angry.

"That's none of your business." His eyebrows were frowning, signalling to Chelsea to let go before he got angry. He pulled himself away and went straight for the door till he heard a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Chelsea fell hard on her bottoms.

The loud thud made Vaughn realise and remembered that Chelsea was pregnant! He was about to go help her up but Julia beat him to it.

"Vaughn! What did you do that for? You know she is a future moth-!" Before she could finish, Chelsea stuffed pancakes into her mouth to make her shut up.

"I'm okay, Julia. You must be hungry, quick eat this before it gets cold. Vaughn, you should go before your ship departs." Chelsea hesitantly faked a smile and pushed him out of the house, leaving Julia blabbering with pancakes in her mouth.

"Bye, Vaughn! See you next week!" Chelsea waved at him while he walked off to the beach. Until his figure was gone, Chelsea let out a sigh of relief. She went back in and Julia scanned through her from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea let out a sigh again.

"I'm checking for scratches and bruises. You fell down!" Julia nagged at her for not paying attention to her own body.

"I'm fine. It's already 9am. Didn't you say you need to visit a girl named Natalie at the diner?" Chelsea said.

"Hey! You're right! I'm off now. Bye mom, bye Chelsea!" She rushed off out of the house, and came back again.

"Oh wait! Chelsea, you have to go over to Taro's house. He said that he will be showing you the new farm." Julia spoke her thoughts and rushed out again.

Chelsea finished her breakfast and told Mirabelle that she will be going to Taro's house for more information about her new farm. She walked down the trail and reached his abode, it was kind of small for four people to stay in. Chelsea knocked the door and it emerge a pink hair fellow with nerdy glasses.

"Good morning. I'm Chelsea, is Taro in?" Chelsea asked the pink haired guy politely, hoping that he was kind enough to say morning to her, not like Vaughn.

"Good morning! I'm Elliot, you must be the person my grandfather has been talking about yesterday. Come in!" Elliot showed Chelsea the way in and offered her tea by the sofa.

"At least this guy offered something to me, not like him." Chelsea mumbled giving a disgusted look.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Elliot asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Chelsea took a deep breath and exhaled when he entered the kitchen fluffed with pink curtains.

"You're here, Chelsea." Taro came out with two people beside him. Elliot and someone she did not knew.

"This is my daughter, Felicia. You must have met Elliot, he is my grandson. Natalie is my granddaughter." He sat down beside me with his two sidekicks beside him.

"About the farm, when are we going to see it?" Chelsea asked anxiously while having an excited look on her face.

"You want to see it now? We can go immediately; I just wanted to introduce my grandson to you. He is a very nice boy." Taro said while Elliot blushed by his grandfather's speech.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the farm. I will be waiting outside for you!" Chelsea quickly got out of the house.

"When did it become a match making session for his grandson?" Chelsea waited outside of his house when he emerged from behind.

"Let's go, Chelsea." Chelsea followed Taro to the inner parts of the island where the farm is located.

To her surprise the farm looks kind of new and the roof was her favourite colour, Red!

"Come in and take a look. I asked Gannon to furnish the house for you. I hope you will like it. There is a coop and barn for you to take care of animals. Take this with you." Taro handed Chelsea a bag of farm tools, a hoe, watering can, axe and a sickle.

"Wow! This is great! Thank you so much, Taro!" Chelsea thanked him over and over again.

"It's nothing, since you will be working to help the island prosper. Do you need help on how to plant seeds?" He asked nicely.

"Don't worry! I know how to do it! When I was young, I planted an apple tree by myself." Chelsea boasted about how good she was.

"That's good. If you need anything, you can approach me." Taro left with his walking stick, walking slowly till he was out of sight while she was alone in her new house.

Chelsea admired her new house for about fifteen minutes until there was a knock on her door, she could hear from inside that there are more than three people. She walked slowly and unlocked the door, to her surprise, new neighbours are pouring to say hello to her.

"Hello, Chelsea! I'm Denny the fisherman that lived on the beach!" Denny introduced himself to Chelsea while a lady with long blonde hair tugged onto his shoulders with a jealous look all written over her face.

"I'm Lanna! Denny is my boyfriend!" her eye blazing with anger, she did not want Denny to get close to a new women in town.

"Come on, Denny! Let's go, you said you would teach me a new fishing technique!" Lanna dragged Denny away from the door, he did not have the chance to say bye to Chelsea too.

Chelsea did not even have to chance to open her mouth to say that she is not interested in a fish monger like Denny. And another guy appeared in front of her with a pretty box wrapped around with ribbons.

"Chelsea! Look! I heard you got a new house. So I finished baking the strawberry shortcake, you said you will try!" Pierre pushed the box into Chelsea's chest.

"Okay, I get it! I will try it, why don't you leave the box on the table in my house; I need to start working on my new farm land now." Chelsea brushed against Pierre's shoulders and headed for her farm plot.

"Oh yeah! Help me close the door on your way out." Chelsea waved to Pierre as she set off.

When she arrived at the land, she noticed that there are weeds, boulders and stumps. She was afraid that she might fall and fell on her stomach. Being careful, she took out her axe to clear away the stumps before she head to the town's shop to buy seeds.

After a few hours of chopping, the land looks more presentable. She then, headed to the town's shop to get her seeds.

"Good afternoon… Is anyone here?" She went in the shop and looked around to see whether the owner is around.

"Charlie! Give that back to me!" A young girl that looks like a doll came rushing towards Chelsea and a boy hid behind her.

"Now kids, stop running around the shop. There is a customer." A man in traditional clothes came out nagging at the children that were playing.

"I'm sorry, Dad and Miss." The young boy and girl apologised and ran in an empty corner to play.

"You must be Chelsea, I'm Chen. Nice to meet you…" Chen introduced himself to Chelsea.

Chelsea did not realise that he was talking to her. She stared at the children playing with each other and they are so happy playing together. She caressed her stomach and wondered if her unborn child would be as happy as they are now. She wondered if her child would ask her where her father is and what will she tell her own child…

"Chelsea?" Chen called her name numerous times.

"I'm sorry; I'm engrossed at them playing so happily." Chelsea replied, look a little confused and sad.

"That is my boy, Charlie. And that girl is Eliza. She is Gannon's daughter." Chen told me, Eliza is really pretty and Charlie is really cute. She wondered if her unborn child would look like her or that good for nothing Mark.

"Charlie really looks like you a lot." Chelsea looked at Charlie in a motherly way.

"My wife used to say that too." Chen sighed, remembering about his wife. Both of them in silence while the kids played.

"By the way, I came here to get some seeds." Chelsea remembered her task was to get seeds and get back to the farm.

"Here. I will give you these as a starter at the farm." Chen handed a few bags of different seeds to Chelsea.

"Thank you so much, Chen!" Chelsea thanked him for his hospitality, and went out of the shop with a smile on her face. Thinking that the island was full of nice people but only an isolated guy that is anti-social, Vaughn…

She walked in the direction of her farm until Julia stopped her. Her face expression was all squashed up.

"What's wrong, Julia?" Chelsea looked at her in awe.

"I don't know what's wrong you. You forgot that was coming here today. And you didn't take your luggage with you. Too engrossed in your new house, I suppose?" Julia nagged at Chelsea for forgetting stuff that is important.

"I'm sorry!" she apologised and was dragged away by Julia before she could say anything more.

"Where are you taking me?" Chelsea struggled to get on her feet but Julia kept on dragging her towards her house.

"We're home! Doctor, you're right here on time!" Julia patted on the doctor shoulders as he settled down on the red sofa that Mirabelle always sat on.

"This must be Chelsea. I'm Trent. You may call me Doctor or Trent. I heard from Julia that you are pregnant, sit down and I will give you a check-up." He asked Chelsea to sit beside him and started to give her a full check-up.

About thirty minutes have passed. Doctor Trent let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with me and the baby, Doctor?" Chelsea gave a worried look and grabbed Trent's hands and begged him to tell her.

"Have you been eating well? You should eat regular meals and have a positive attitude. Where is the baby's father? Is he treating you well?" Doctor asked Chelsea.

"The baby doesn't have a father. I plan on taking my baby by myself. I will not let anyone bring me or my baby down. I will never let anyone hurt my baby. This baby is my life." Chelsea answered back at the Doctor.

"Doctor Trent! Thank you for visiting us today. I think you should go, about today, please do not tell anyone about this." Julia grabbed him by his sleeves and pushed him out of the door.

The Doctor collided with Mirabelle, and Mirabelle was shocked by why the Doctor's appearance appeared at her own house.

"Is someone sick?" Mirabelle asked Julia.

"Yea! Mum, I think I have the flu." Julia faked a sneeze and coughed out loudly.

"Mum, could you get me some water?" Julia coughed and pushed her mum into the kitchen.

Julia used her hands to signal Chelsea to go back home before Mirabelle asked more questions.

Chelsea kept on thinking about what she said to the Doctor. And doubting her own words is it worth it to keep Mark's baby even though he cheated on her… She quickly erased all these doubts, realising that she is a bad mother to steal away a baby life by thinking in such a notorious way.

"Sorry, baby. No matter what, I will keep myself healthy to protect you…" She mumbled while she looked down on her stomach, tears welled in her eyes thinking about Mark over and over again. She really hopes that she can deliver this child safely into this world. But her previous dream made her really scared and frantic…

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving! :D**

**Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	5. Notice Me, Please

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username: x3Bella **

Chelsea's POV

Two months have passed; I am getting the hang of all the farm work, taking care of the barn animals and knew most of the islanders here. Every Wednesday and Thursday I tend to visit Julia… Actually my purpose there was to visit Vaughn…

Recently, I have been so weird lately, when I see Vaughn my chest started to thump wildly, it feels like my heart is going to come out sooner or later. I guess that this is called love again? But why is this feeling different from the way I love Mark… Or is it that I have never loved Mark before… I stared blankly into the sky, puffy white clouds moving slowly, the sun blazing onto the flat lands.

Julia said my stomach has been growing bigger day by day; it's going to be obvious one day that the islanders know that I am pregnant. There are lots of problems to worry about; I wonder if I can make them disappear…

"Even though how much I love him… I'm pregnant; I'm not suitable enough for him. Every guy would like a virgin for a girlfriend or a wife… Even if I'm with him, how is he going to accept my baby…What am I thinking, do I really love him? " I mumbled to myself, my head and my emotions getting confused all of a sudden. But this feeling is so familiar, it's just like a scene from somewhere I have seen it before, why do I feel this?

"Chelsea… Chelsea!" Vaughn called out my name; he appeared in front of me, waving his hands numerous times to make me snap out my daydreaming.

"Huh? What? Oh, you're here." I quickly stood up on my two feet and pushed him into the direction of the barn. When I am thinking of him, he appeared at the right time. Is this coincidence or it's really destiny.

"Quick! I'm really worried for Doki; she has not been eating her food well…" I pushed him from behind as he walked into the barn, my both cheeks flushed with redness.

We entered the barn, my hands was sweaty due to worrying for my cow, Doki and worried if my covers blown. Vaughn scanned through her and touched her belly. He was watching how Doki's emotions when he touched and caressed her, he let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned him, with an eager look to know what was wrong with my first cow.

"Don't worry. She's expecting her first baby calf; you should take good care of her. She might give birth during somewhere middle in the season of Fall." He caressed and smiled while giving all his love for Doki. This is the part where I really like about him; he always takes good care of animals. While looking at him, I stared at both of them in a sweet way.

His amethyst eyes shine in a familiar way like I have seen them before somewhere. I wonder is it that my past life I have seen him before? I must be crazy.

"Well, if there is nothing. I'm going to take a walk at the beach. Bye." He walked away, leaving me behind with Doki and the rest of my barn animals. I let out a heavy sigh and turned over to Doki and give her a light pat on her head.

"Isn't he nice? He always smiles to you and the other animals. But he did not smile to me at all." I stroked her over and over again; she let out a satisfying moo.

"I'll be going over to Julia's today. I wonder why she called me over too… Doki! I'm off now! Bye everyone." I was talking to myself again, and worst, talking to my own cow. Telling them where I am going too … But, my feelings can only be converted to my own pets.

I set off to Julia's house until someone shouted my name; I turned to take a look, so it was Pierre and Natalie.

"Chelsea!" Natalie patted on my shoulders and took a deep breathe while having Pierre chasing behind.

"What's wrong?" Before I could say that I have something on, she grabbed me by the arm and ran to the direction of the beach.

"No time to talk." Natalie and I ran and hid behind a big boulder covered with seaweed. I noticed Vaughn sitting by the harbour looking out in to the distance.

"Phew. He's gone. He's been showing me toadstools every single day. Sorry for pulling you in with me." Natalie was catching her breathe.

"It's okay. I'm going over to Julia's now." I got up and helped Natalie up too. We walked back to the direction of Julia's and Natalie's house. I turned my head back and saw Vaughn still engrossed in staring at the ocean. I wanted to call him but looking at him so engrossed, I did not want to disturb him or he will say that I am irritating again.

"Say, Chelsea. I noticed that you've been turning quite plump. Have you been eating too much?" Natalie asked me, of all questions why must she ask me this? I can't let her find out that I am pregnant.

"I-I, Well… The diner's food is really good. I have been eating a lot there." I stuttered and faked a laugh. Wondering that will she notice anything amiss?

"You should lose some weight. Well… I'm home, see you…" Natalie smiled and went back to her abode. I cannot let my guard down with these islanders around… Did she spot anything about me just now?

I walked straight the road and reached Julia's abode, I opened the door and saw Julia sitting on the chair with her arms crossed waiting for me. The table occupied with loads of different sizes of paper bags and gift boxes.

"Julia. I'm here." I called over to her and sat beside her with all the stuff packed on the table.

"Look what I got for you, Chelsea!" She rummaged the paper bags and a few small clothes and overalls. Most of them were pink with stripes, ribbons and laces. All of them were cute and adorable to look at.

"These are really cute! Did you get them for my baby?" I took a piece of overall in my hands and stared adoringly at it.

"There is more!" Julia removed the ribbons on the boxes and opened them. There were lacy shoes, pink shoes with a cute frilly ribbon on top and a soft toy rabbit slipper. She even took out small mittens and a few different coloured theme beanies.

"Julia! Where did you get them? They are all so cute and fluffy!" I praised her and the stuff; I bet they cost a bomb.

"Well… These clothes were mine, when I was young I wore them. Hope you don't dislike them." Julia winked and compared the overalls, I guess I was wrong. So it was hers, but it's really nice for her to give stuff to my unborn baby.

"Of course I like them; you even have the effort to get them for me. I'm really touched!" I place the clothes on the table and gave Julia a big tight hug.

"There is a last surprise too! Look!" Julia took out a pair of matching bandana for me and my baby. A pink baby bandana and a pink adult's bandana.

"Julia! Thank you so very much. Even though it's in pink, I still love it!" I took the matching bandana's place them on the table to admire them.

"Wait a minute, Julia. How do you know that the baby will be a girl? All items are in pink and white…" I hesitatingly asked her.

"You're so pretty; of course it will be a girl. She will definitely look like you!" Julia insisted over and over again that the baby would be a girl.

We talk about the baby's future and what gender will it be. We did not even notice the time and someone came into the house staring at us in disbelief.

"What are you guys doing?" Vaughn came in, his eyes wide open. He walked to us and took the piece of baby overall. He scanned through the table, looking at both me and Julia.

"What the hell is this?" He looked at me with stunned eyes. What was he thinking? Did he realise something?

"Julia? Isn't this yours? Are you trying to boast?" He gave a sarcastic remark at Julia, and she panicked.

"Can't I boast a little? " Julia shot back the words at him.

"Whatever. Not that I care." He threw the clothes onto the table and head for the kitchen.

"Say, Chelsea. Do you want to see Vaughn's baby stuff?" Julia asked me, her eyes fixing on my glittering sapphire eyes. I knew she wanted to make Vaughn panicky and embarrassed.

"Here!" She took out a brown coloured hat and a flower pin was pinned on the hat, making it look girly. I took it and run through it with my eyes, the hat's colour was fading and the flower pin was a flower called baby's breath… Did I see this before?

Suddenly, Vaughn snatched the hat from me and scolded me.

"Don't touch that! Julia, don't be a fool and take my stuff. And you, can't you stop touching it too!" I was scolded for no reason, it was just a hat. Why is he making a big fuss out of it, he took the hat and panicked in to the storeroom, trying to keep his balance from his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. He scolded you for no reason…But at least we got him! Well, I will pack this stuff and place them in my room. You can ask me if you need them!" Julia packed the stuff and quickly tumbled to her room.

I looked at her struggling to make the bags and boxes stay in her hands made me laughed awhile. I gazed at the storeroom; my heart was all filled with guilt. I should be caring for my baby than having a sickness… Love sick…

Every time Vaughn scolds me or ignores me, I felt so empty… I really want him to notice me more. I just want him to care for me, why do I want this? I did not know why I'm feeling this way. It really sucks! The throbbing pain from my chest, I clenched my chest with my fist and looked down on my stomach that is getting bigger week by week. This is really wrong; I really have to focus on giving birth than focusing on Vaughn instead. Baby first, man later.

"Vaughn… How's your work? Are you done for the day?" I asked him when he came out of the storeroom while looking at me.

"It's none of your business." He gave me a threatening look and walked to the direction of his room, I looked down on the cold floor. Thinking about why is he always treating me that badly… Am I really not worth his time? He turned his head forty five degrees and looked at me with his pupils to the side.

"O-Oi." Vaughn called out to me in a soft tone, so I turned back and stared onto the squeaky ground floor. I did not dare to have eye contact with him, or else he would scold me again. I did not want him to hate me or anything.

"Y-yes?" I staggered and trembled, putting my hands together and placed them onto my thighs.

"Want to have dinner together at the diner?" Vaughn asked me while his voice sounding confident, I quickly looked at him with a glim of hope on my face.

"Sure!" I smiled at him; a tint of red was seen all over my face as my sapphire eyes glittered into his." He walked towards the door and paused there to wait for me. I could see that his face was a bit red, could he…? That could not be! He could not like a girl like me… Stop dreaming, Chelsea!

"Coming!" I quickly ran to his side and looked at him in his amethyst eyes and his face. His face features up close, his face was slightly red; lips looked so sweet and his amethyst eyes blazing with happiness… Baby's breath… Happiness… All this is just like when I was young… Could he be…? No… That couldn't be! But it's so different from last time…

"Stop staring you idiot! I will be waiting for you at the diner…" He quickly staggered out of the house, leaving me behind with the door wide open.

But all these features and that hat made me suspicious, is he the guy who comforted me in the park when I was young? Or am I wrong?

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving! :D**

**Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	6. Throbbing Pain

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username and story by: x3Bella **

_**Beta reader: mitsuki93**_

Vaughn's POV

I could not believe what I just did! Why did I invite Chelsea out for dinner? She stared at the cold floor with her watery sapphire eyes, it seems like she would cry anytime or I must presume, anywhere. Such a childish person can still be a mother? I wonder who her husband is; he must be a total idiot to marry her.

I reached the diner in no time flat, there were no customers in the diner and only Luke was there waving at me in a polite manner.

"Vaughn! Good evening. Same old stuff?" Luke the Diner owner asked me.

"Yes, please." I spoke politely back to him, as he went to the kitchen to make the food for me.

I sat down on a chair and placed my both hands together on the table waiting for the food and waiting for Chelsea. What is taking her so long? Why is it that I am even bothered to wait for her? What's coming over me? I stared blankly on the table decoration, the vase occupied with flowers from Summer, The Sunflower. Even the flower has a name same as the island, what the hell is this.

I tilted over my hat to cover my eyes and take a rest from all the work. I shut my eyes tight and lots of flashbacks of my past unveiled.

The first time I fell in love with a girl, whom her smile will always bring joy and laughter to me. Looking at her I can feel bliss and warmth. Every single time she got bullied and cries, I would always bring her a special flower to console her, and she will light up with a smile right away. I had always escaped from a party just to see whether if she is there. Every single time she will be there waiting for my arrival and pop out with a 'hello'. The last day when I saw her was when she passed me the flower pin that was pinned onto my old hat. My promise to her, did she forget it?

"Vaughn! Snap out of it." Chelsea removed my hat from my head and started to fan me using great force to wake me up, and my eye opened widely to see her sapphire eyes staring right at me.

"G-Give that back, you idiot." I snarled and snatched my hat back from her, placing the hat back on my head.

"Why are you so fierce?" she puffed out her cheeks and sat down beside me, she took the menu from the table and started scan through it for a little while.

"I can't get why you are so childish, even though you're going to be a mother." I mumbled silently to myself, seeing that she is so childish even though she is already twenty-two years old.

"Hmm… The Tempura Fried Rice and the Croquette seems tasty." She kept choosing the food on random, and did not knew what she wanted to eat. I was sort of pissed off by her picky attitude.

"Vaughn! What should I have?" she asked me, placing one of her fingers in on her lips and stared at the menu, acting cute. But I admit that it was kind of cute.

"Eat whatever you want, why do you have to ask me?" My cheeks turned pink, I quickly looked away and turned to Luke holding a platter of my order.

"Here's your meal, Vaughn." Luke placed my order on the table and wanted to return to the counter but was stopped by Chelsea.

"Luke! I want this and this! But this sounds good too…" She pointed to lots of different food on the menu.

"Chelsea, what would you like? You can't eat so much do you?" Luke gave a hearty laugh and waited for her to order her meal.

"She will have Spaghetti and orange juice, please." I snatched the menu from her and passed it to Luke; he walked away from the table and headed to the kitchen to prepare the food for Chelsea.

"Hey! I didn't want Spaghetti and orange juice! Spaghetti is alright but I suddenly have the urge to drink plum juice!" She stuffed her mouth with air, trying to show that she is furious at me for ordering the stuff she did not want.

"Stay with it or don't eat at all." I poked her cheeks and slowly the air from her cheeks came out.

She folded her arms and looked away from me, seems that she really is angry. Just like a kid that did not grew up at all. When will she grow up?

"Luke! Could you change my orange juice to plum juice please?" Chelsea shouted across to Luke who was in the kitchen.

"Alright, Chelsea!" Luke shouted his answer back to her and she seemed satisfied after changing her order, immature as ever.

She started to swirl her fingers around the table while waiting for her order, and she stared at me eating.

"Stop staring, don't you know it's rude to stare at people when they are eating?" I insulted her, suddenly she looked really serious.

"Vaughn. It's not that I'm being annoying or anything. Your eyes… It feels like I have seen them somewhere before." She engraved her sapphire eyes deeply on mine, it seemed like she is going to eat me.

"I'm not the only guy with amethyst eyes." I replied her while staring at the porridge while I swirl the porridge with my spoon and she lifted my head up to stare into my eyes once again.

"But yours are different…" She looked away and noticed that her food has arrived on her table; she picked up her fork and devours the food. After eating a huge chunk of her spaghetti off her plate she started to speak again.

"Different…" She paused. "In a special way… Right?" she looked at me with her eyebrows drooped down. I quickly looked away in another direction and my face suddenly turned hot red, trying to cool myself down. I was trying to think of something to reply her back. What was that for?

"Everyone's different…" I sounded confident about my answer to her.

"You're right. Even though everyone is different but their eyes tell us about their personality…" she paused for a short while and looked at me.

"That's what my mum used to tell me, but I didn't know that it's true." She stopped and continued eating.

"Meaning that your eyes meant that your personality is childish?" I wanted to laugh but the tension was so silent and serious. I did not dare to emit a sound of laughter. Suddenly she stopped eating and placed her fork on the plate.

"Maybe you're right… I am childish to trust someone so easily…" she drank her juice till it was emptied and silence was brought upon us. It felt awkward without her remarking and talking about her nonsense.

"Pfft… Hahahahahas!" she suddenly ceased the silence and broke into laughter, her eyes covered with tears of laughter.

"Let's talk about something else." She broke the silence.

"Hey. There is a flower exhibit showing. If you would like to go, I can show you around." I hesitantly asked her. It seemed like a date. Come on, Vaughn! It's just showing her around a flower exhibit and strolling around. So it's not a date. I tilted my hat to cover my eyes, as my thoughts seemed to be showing in my eyes.

"Will tomorrow be okay?" she asked me, bending over her head to see my eyes.

"3pm in the noon will be fine." I buried my head into eating, not noticing her. I was trying to hide my embarrassment and shyness from her.

"Say, Vaughn. You're really a nice guy." She turned my head to hers and gave me a warm smile. This smile, it's so familiar, her sapphire eyes that glittered into small shaped diamonds that made her eyes very lovely to look at.

"Maybe if you're more social. I bet there will be tons of people to like you, just like me." She giggled, it made my heart skipped beat and I hesitantly looked away from her.

"Creak." I heard the chair was moved and looked back at where Chelsea was seated. I noticed that Chelsea had already reached the door to exit the Diner.

"Pay the bill, please." She gave a smile and waved bye to me as she pushed the door out to the exit.

"EH?" I sat down on the chair, stunned. And I started to think about the meal cost. I did say that I invited her to dinner, but I did not say that I will be paying for her! I started to swear profusely, thinking of a way to get back at her.

"Fine! I'll let her go just this once, since she is pregnant." I mumbled to myself, I walked up to the counter and placed the money. I tilted my hat and pick up my footsteps to chase up to her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Instead of searching for her, I went back to the house and walked up the staircase to my room and lay down on my soft bed. I thought about what Chelsea had said earlier in the Diner, my amethyst eyes are not that typically special. They are disgusting and abhorring looking eyes, people see my eyes as disgusting, gross and undesirable to look at. I am an anti-social and unsympathetic guy, I admit them all. I cannot believe that I listened to her blabbering and her words went straight into my head making me all confused and clouded my mind.

Enough of thinking so much, I will get some sleep and decide tomorrow on what I am going to do to deny the fact that I invited her to the flower exhibition.

The next day, I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I am kind of afraid that Chelsea might be here in the morning again. I took precaution and slowly approached the kitchen to see whether if she is there.

"Good Morning, Vaughn." Mirabelle was scribbling a note and turned to face me when she saw me coming down.

"You scared me there, I thought it was Chelsea." I was relieved by the sight of Mirabelle instead of Chelsea.

"You're right. Why isn't Chelsea here today? She always comes here to make breakfast for us." Mirabelle expected Chelsea to visit.

"It's good that she isn't here." I told her and realising a thorn sticking in my heart. What was this feeling again? It's really strange, I felt guilty. Why I am feeling this?

"Vaughn! Vaughn! Would you like some breakfast?" Mirabelle asked me repeatedly, it shocked me because I was daydreaming again, as it never happened before after Chelsea had come.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I will get a slice of bread myself." I hurried over to the counter and cut a slice of bread; I ate it quickly and got out of the kitchen.

"Vaughn!" I heard a lethargic sound behind me and Julia placed her hand on my shoulders while the other one her mouth, yawning.

"What do you want?" I shoved her hand away and turned to face her dishevelled looking face in the morning.

"Where's Chelsea?" She rubbed her drowsy looking eyes.

"How would I know, as if I'm her bodyguard or something?" I approached the door and quickly stepped out of the house to the barn. I got really irritated by them asking me where is Chelsea? How in the world would I know where is she? She is not my girlfriend or like I am her twenty-four hours bodyguard.

When I entered the barn, I heard lots of noises from the animals. There were cows mooing, chickens clucking and sheep's baaing in unison. I approached our barn's cow named, Hana. She just came from the ship last week and still adjusting to the surroundings here. I fed her some hay using my hands and caressed her soft fur, she looked like she is in bliss and I enjoyed looking at animals under my care. They are really adorable, their eyes looking just as sincere as Chelsea…

"Hey, What I am thinking right now?" I mumbled to myself, looking all stunned by my own thoughts.

"Snap out of it, Vaughn." I quickly approached another stack of hay and placed them each in their feeding lot.

I worked and worked to get the things out of my mind. I did not notice the time until I lifted up my wrist to see the time.

"It's time for lunch." I got out of the barn and slowly walked to the direction of the house.

I noticed a striking red bandana that resembles someone, it was Chelsea. She clenched onto her stomach with her fist and another hand covering her mouth. She looked really sick.

I tried to eavesdrop, so I crept at the back door of the house and took a peek. I opened the windows slightly leading to the living room; I noticed Julia's back and Chelsea. I was trying to listen to what they were saying. Cannot believe I am doing this but I really sounded and looked like a pervert…

"Chelsea! Are you okay? You look pale." Julia tapped on her back to soothe her.

"I'm not sure. When I woke up this morning, I felt that my stomach hurt so badly. The pain is excruciating…" Her face looked really pale as she clenched on her stomach real tight. As if she will faint any time… It's really worrisome.

"Don't worry. I'm going to call Trent over. You sit here and I'm going to give him a call." Julia pushed her gently to the sofa and she sat down quietly, clenching her stomach and her mouth; trying not to puke.

"Why I am caring so much? I think I need a breather." I shut the windows tightly and left quietly towards the beach.

I sat down on a big boulder and stared into the sea, several things popped into my mind. Those unknown truths I did not know, I really want to know and understand her… Why I am so desperate to know the answers?

I was engrossed into staring at the sea, until I heard the ships honking sound. I did not really care as I was focused on about lots of things. Why Chelsea came to this island? Why did she come here to work? Why did her husband not follow her here? What about her baby? Emotions and thoughts came crashing in into my head; I felt that I am being swallowed by a dark hole or something. Sinking deeper and deeper, if I wanted to know these answers I should ask her myself. But I did not have the courage to…

"I'm so useless…" I gave a loud sigh; suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Chelsea, stop fooling around." I shoved her hands away and turned back to face her, when I noticed a mysterious girl wearing spectacles standing face to face with me. I was totally shocked and fell down from the boulder with a loud thud. I cannot believe that it was Sabrina… Why did she come here?

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your father's house?" I stepped a few steps backwards from her.

"I'm here to visit…" Sabrina told me, using a sad tone.

"So… Where's your husband? You are supposed to come with him right…" I asked her using my casual remark. I did not really care if her husband is here or whatever.

Suddenly, Sabrina hugged me and snuggled into my chest. Reluctantly, I was trying to push her away.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" I shoved her head away from mine, but she did not want to let go. She gave me a tighter embrace. Her head titled upwards and her dark violet eyes turned watery, like small diamonds trickling down her eyes to her bright rosy cheeks.

"Oh man, don't start crying." I sighed and tried to push her away. But her inevitable strength made me stay put.

"Vaughn! Please don't leave me. My husband abused and divorced me. I had no choice but to come here." Sabrina cried harder and harder, she shoved her head and snuggled into my chest. I gave a heavy sigh again.

"There, there. I'm here, don't cry anymore…" I left my head on her hair and caressed her soft hair; I patted her head to calm her down from the crying until I tilted my head up and saw Chelsea standing there with eyes filled with astonishment.

I could see that her sapphire eyes trickling down with tears and pain… Before I could call her name out and explain to her, she ran back to the direction she had come from.

"WAIT! CHELSEA!"

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**Please review, I will take the comments and I will keep on improving! :D**

**Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Unconscious

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username and story by: x3Bella **

_**Beta reader: mitsuki93**_

"WAIT! CHELSEA!" Vaughn called out for her, but she was already gone before he could do some explaining to her. What is this pain and agony he is experiencing now? It has never happened before only that time…

"Vaughn? What's wrong?" Sabrina's eyes fixed on him with a pity look on her face, her sweaty hands held onto Vaughn's tightly while his body was beckoning him to look for Chelsea.

"Let go, Sabrina! Go over to an inn or hotel or something. Quit bothering me. I have things to settle!" He shoved away her hands and left her at the beach, while he thoroughly searched for Chelsea. Her face, lips, eyes and tears, they all reminded him of something. It is something that he have always cherished and treasured.

He ran on the rocky pathway, leading to Taro's house and scanned through the place. But there is no sight of Chelsea. A sense a panic rushed through his heart and he ran on toward Mirabelle's and decided that he should ask where Chelsea had gone to.

He quickly ran up ahead leading to Mirabelle's but was stopped by a fool, an idiot that Vaughn presume.

"Hey! Vaughn, what's the rush?" Pierre stopped him, tugging his shirt with his force.

"Outta the way, brat. Or I will break your limbs." Vaughn threatened him with his glaring eyes, every single time he will interfere with his job and now this! What the hell is wrong with him?

"Why are you so fierce?" He pouted his lips, faking a cry.

"Get out of my way you idiot!" He pushed him aside and made way to the doorstep.

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend like this. You must be the one who made poor Chelsea cried too."

"You… Where is Chelsea?" He walked back up to him and tugged onto his collar, pulling him up with all his strength and death piercing eyes gazing right into him, fumed with anger and anticipation to know where Chelsea is.

"Now then you care." Pierre signalled his eyes to the right side of the pathway, leading to the diner and inn.

"Is she down the pathway to the diner?" He yelled at him in a threatening tone.

"Maybe…" He whistled in a merry tone.

"Damn you!" He dropped him down onto the cold floor and quickly dashed to the direction of the diner and inn. Staring down on the floor while running, his mind went blank. All he could think about is to find Chelsea and explain to her what's going on.

"Where the hell is she? That idiot Pierre, I wonder if he was speaking the truth." He thought to himself while scanning through the area. There was no sign of her anywhere, he really feel like a retarded guy, running berserk just to find a girl and to explain to her.

"Damn! Why am I so worried about her? I'm supposed to be having my break and now I need to waste my time searching for her!" He knocked his forehead with his knuckles and realised that looking for her was a mistake. What was he doing? Worrying about a girl he just met not a few seasons ago.

He regretted looking for her, and strolled down the pathway to Mirabelle's. He stood in front of the door and turned the knob, and heard Julia's voice echoing from her room.

"What's going on?" Vaughn asked Mirabelle in a curious manner, wanting to know what the blonde idiot was up to.

"She's talking on the phone with someone." Mirabelle whispered to me, not wanting to know that her mum was actually eavesdropping on her.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid, Idiot Vaughn!" Chelsea strolled down the jungle pathway, kicking small pebbles blocking her way.

She sat down between large boulders that obstructed her way, pondering whether to forget Vaughn or just to treat it as if she did not see that coming.

Suddenly, she heard dried leaves rustling on the pathway.

"So, indeed. You're here." Sabrina shoved a branch in front of her away and uncovers herself to Chelsea.

"Who are you?" Chelsea glared at her, her sapphire eyes shone in the orange sun.

"I'm Vaughn's girlfriend, of course. I'm way more feminine and proper than you, farmer girl. I grow up in a sophisticated family." Sabrina swayed her hair in a feminine way and stalked up right in front of where Chelsea sat.

"I don't believe you, rich brat. If you're so rich, why are you still here talking to a farmer like me?" Chelsea shot the words back at her as Sabrina pouted her face acting all cute.

Sabrina took out her all expensive touch screen phone and showed it to Chelsea, the farmer girl who does not have any electronics with her. She tries to flaunt her gorgeous violet phone to her showing herself and Vaughn pictures in it.

The pictures was hurting Chelsea more and more, showing her Vaughn and the snotty brat hugging each other and kissing. Seeing them so close, her heart was stabbed. It felt like blood was really flowing out and felt like it was not going to stop.

"Why are you doing all this?" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt as if something was tugging onto her that is making her hard to breathe.

"I'm just instructing you not to touch him. He's my property and he will always be. He always thinks of me when he is with other girls. Just like you." Sabrina gave an evil smirk at Chelsea as she held her phone right in front of Chelsea's face.

It was true, whenever Chelsea was with Vaughn; she always thought that he was wondering about something that she did not know. And finally, all was revealed to her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Chelsea stood up and shoved her phone away from her to the ground; Sabrina was so stunned and slapped Chelsea on the face without hesitation.

Sabrina was so furious that she forced a cat-fight towards Chelsea even though she did not know that she was pregnant. Sabrina pulled the red bandana off her head and pulled Chelsea's hair as Chelsea tried to force her hands out of her tangled hair.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Chelsea screamed and squealed in pain as she tried to pull Sabrina's hands away from her head. Sabrina pushed her to a sheer cliff as fragments of sand dropped onto the hard cold ground, it was two storeys high.

Chelsea finally freed away from her hands and wanted to stand back in balance; instead her boots made her slip from behind. Before she fell, there was a small boulder that was stuck to the ground made her get hold of it.

"That was close… You, brat! Help me up!" She shouted at Sabrina's astonished face and tried to get herself up using another hand to grab hold of something, but there was nothing to support her up, only Sabrina…

"Haha! This is called retribution!" She sneered at Chelsea with her face near to hers, trying to keep her cool, Chelsea tried to budge herself up, but to no avail. She could not get up without Sabrina's help.

"Keep yourself hanging. Bye." Sabrina saved her goodbyes at her and strolled off happily, leaving Chelsea hanging.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't keep on." Her whole face and hands were covered in dirt and she was sweating all over, her hands all sweaty. Slowly, her fingers released one by one, as she could not keep her weight up.

She fell down on the sandy earth, blood started to discharge from her thighs and head. She slipped into unconsciousness chanting Vaughn's name over and over again…


	8. Trust

****

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username and story by: x3Bella **

"**Ta-Da!" It took me some time to finish chapter 8, because of my exams I couldn't write that much –cries- but still, I finished it. I hope you all will enjoy.**

**P.S: In this fan fiction, I made Sabrina like a b**** like you all said –evil laughter- **

**I think I might be able to complete chapter 9 by end of October 2010 too. Because in Singapore, it's my holidays! Just so you know, I am a 'melodramatic' person. This story is very long, because I said I'm gonna add some 'bonus' xD **

**Anyways, Hope you all enjoy Chapter 8 –big hugs-**

**Please enjoy Chapter 8…**

**

* * *

**

"Where am I?" Chelsea scanned through the surroundings vividly with her eyes; she was enclosed in a dark and secluded area. She could hear the sound of pouring rain echoed in her ears but she could not see anything but herself.

She reached her hand to recognise the liquid, with only a very dim light. She tried hard to figure out what was on her hand… It was blood…

She could not believe her eyes; she was staring at her own blood. After the horrid scene of her own blood, she collapsed, only to drift away from the nightmares that is about to befall.

"If you dare to come, I'm going to chase you with a chopper in my hands! And you won't be able to go home with your limbs attached." Julia slammed the phone down and stomped to where Mirabelle and Vaughn were standing, she was irritated, and her face says it all.

"What's wrong, dear? Did someone anger you again?" Mirabelle asked in a sympathetic tone, raising her hands to soothe her daughter.

"It's nothing, mom. Did you see Chelsea? I need to talk to her right away. It's really important." Julia started to regain her composure and wondered where Chelsea had been to. Her cyan eyes locked on Vaughn's while he turned away to walk to the direction of his room upstairs.

She could see from Vaughn's expression that he was hiding something from her; she walked up to him and tugged onto his white bandana that is tied around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going? Talk!" Julia's cyan eyes fixed on his face while his cowboy hat covered half of his face, covering his eyes so that he could not meet with her gaze.

"Stop pulling, dumb blonde. I'll talk." He shoved her hands away from his white bandana and started to clear his throat. He began pouring out all the stuff that happened earlier at the beach, he told her about Sabrina coming to the island making things worst for him than it is.

The pitter-pattering of the rain outside, droplets of rain thudded on the ground and windows with a rhythmic pattern. A warm light was lit in the fireplace and there followed by a loud smack was heard from inside.

Vaughn felt his cheeks were burning as he felt his cheeks scorching red. Slowly, Julia brought her hands back from Vaughn's side, her whole body was shivering not from the slap she gave him, but what Vaughn did was intolerable.

"You just don't get it! You're really going to regret this." She shouted on top of her lungs while tears filled her eyes from the anger. She took a blue umbrella from the rack and rushed out of the house, shouting Chelsea's name.

"Vaughn. I'm really worried for Chelsea. Could you please go with Julia to find Chelsea?" Mirabelle wrinkled her eyebrows and her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sheesh, she's such a troublesome one. Julia owes me one." He walked toward the door and was drenched in the rain, droplets of rain thudding on his cowboy hat and his body.

He winced his eyes to look for Julia so that he could return the 'favour' back to her and while looking for Chelsea. He saw a woman in a long dress searching for shelter and noticed that it was Sabrina; she was coming from the direction of the forest.

"What was she doing in the forest in this kind of weather?" Vaughn thought in his head, something was arousing his suspicion even more than usual. He saw Julia approaching for the forest and prepared to catch up to her.

"Julia!" He caught up to her, as Julia turned around. Her hair slapped onto his face.

"Have you found her?" Julia asked in annoyance, realising that he was drenched from head to toe.

"I saw Sabrina coming from the forest; I suspect that Chelsea might be in the forest." Vaughn's eyes followed the forest pathway.

The both of them hurriedly paced down the forest tracks and avoided the long branches from the trees. The sound of the water puddles rippled through when each step was taken by them, running while shouting Chelsea's name.

"Vaughn, look! There are still fresh footsteps near the cliff." Julia pointed her fingers and noticed Chelsea's red bandana was on the rocky floor, all covered with dirt and rain water.

Julia and Vaughn rushed to where the bandana was seen and he picked it up, remembering how she met Chelsea, her smiles and laughter rushed into his mind like running water. Images of her started to fade away again by the screaming of Julia. Her eyes filled with astonishment and her face started to turn pale.

"Chelsea!" She shouted her name while her body was shaking with fear, while Vaughn came running to witness this horrid scene. There she was; Chelsea's soaked body was lying down the cliff's bed. Rain water falling on her like rushing water and it blended it with the blood that Chelsea dripped.

Vaughn stood on the edge of the cliff; he could not believe his eyes of what happened. He was rooted to the ground, eyes wide opened. The blood was still surging out from her thighs and head, her eyes were closed shut; her hair and body soaked in rain water.

"Vaughn! Quit standing there. We have to help her!" Julia shook him out of his senses and he blinked vigorously and aware of what situation they are in now.

"Julia, go fetch Doctor Trent and wait at your house. I'll be coming with her later on." Vaughn slowly climbed down with the help of the protruding rocks that make him scale down the cliff.

With a loud thud on the cliff bed, he swiftly reached for Chelsea's side and carried her, putting her arms on his shoulders and piggybacked her till they reach the top of the cliff.

The rain still pouring heavily, pounding on them. Vaughn turned his head to drink in the scent of Chelsea lying on his back, her breathing was slow, lips were pale, eyes closed shut and her hair was chaotic. His hands was covered with Chelsea's blood when he tried to carry her, he could not stop thinking about the scene when she was lying there restlessly.

He should be chasing after her; he should be the one explaining his thoughts and emotions to her. But what can he do now? All this regrets have been flowing through his thoughts; he should have done all this instead of running away or hiding in a corner like a mouse.

He stared at her adoringly once again, his warm lips pressed against her forehead. His finger caressed her brunette locks, his words echoed in her ears. "I'm sorry." He paced up his steps and ran through the forest to the open air.

A loud bang was heard and Vaughn was greeted by Doctor Trent his wife, Elli whom stood beside him. Doctor Trent and Elli quickly beckon him and Julia to enter her room.

"Quick, put her down on the bed." Vaughn obeyed what he had said and placed her down gently on the bed. Hastily, Doctor Trent started to monitor her breathing and Elli was busying trying to stop her bleeding.

"Julia, could you get me some hot water and clean cloth? Quick!" Doctor Trent commanded her and she collided into Vaughn while he was standing at the door.

"Vaughn! Don't just stand there, move! Or wait outside!" She scolded Vaughn and he stepped out of the door, she brushed right pass him and headed for the kitchen, ransacking for hot water and clean cloth. Mirabelle was still praying that Chelsea will get out of her dangerous situation.

Vaughn gazed into the room, watching the doctor and nurse working hand in hand to tend for Chelsea. He himself did not do anything but only watched, feeling guilty. The only thing he wished now is that Chelsea could be like before, standing and nagging at him.

He sat down at an armchair near Julia's room; every minute that passed by he would always glance inside to see how the doctor was doing while Mirabelle stood next to him, calming him down by patting onto his shoulders to reassure him.

Two hours had passed by; Doctor Trent came out of the room with Elli with solemn looks on their faces, leaving Julia sitting beside Chelsea; her eyes wide open, tears flowing out and grabbing Chelsea's hand as tight as she could.

"What's wrong, Doctor Trent? Is she alright?" Mirabelle and Vaughn rushed by Trent's side and asked if she was alright, their faces filled with panic.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, she had a miscarriage…" Doctor Trent told Mirabelle using a grieving tone and made her speechless while staring the room where Chelsea laid.

"When she wakes up, don't agitate her and give her medicine. She needs rest and time to think…" Doctor Trent left placing bottles of tablets and syrup on the table, he left with Elli, still grieving for the loss of Chelsea's baby.

"Julia dear…" Mirabelle walked in, placing her hands on Julia's shoulder, her hands touched Mirabelle's and her cyan eyes filled with sorrow and tears. The unexplainable pain she felt for her dear friend, she cherished her own flesh and blood, but the baby died before she could even see the baby. Every mother will feel the pain and agony that her child died before she died…

"Mum… Vaughn… How can I break this to her?" Julia looked at the both of them with teary eyes, still grasping Chelsea's hands tightly in her own.

"She has to know it." Mirabelle caressed her daughter's cheeks and wiped the tears away, giving her a warm smile. "I'm going to cook dinner, when Chelsea wakes up. She needs to eat too, right?" They could see that she was reluctant to leave Chelsea; still she dragged herself out of the room.

After she left, the room's atmosphere was deep and silent. Julia and Vaughn fixed their gazes at Chelsea, her forehead was bandaged and her eyes closed shut.

"Julia… I going out for a while, I have some unsettled stuff to take care of." Vaughn tipped his hat to cover his face and she gave a nod of consent, he turned around and left abruptly. Julia observed Chelsea, wanting to see her wake up first hand.

Vaughn stomped in the direction of Sabrina's house, using his fist to bang on the door instead of knocking.

"Stop knocking! I'm here already!" Sabrina opened the door, yawning with her eyes closed not realising that it was Vaughn.

"V-Vaughn… What brings you here?" Sabrina greeted him and miming with her hands to ask him to go in, while sweating profusely.

"Let's cut to the chase, did you push Chelsea down the cliff?" He banged the door with his fist and his amethyst eyes fixed on hers.

"Why did you say that I pushed her? I don't even know her." She turned her head to stare at the ground, not staring back into Vaughn's threatening eyes.

"I will believe your words for now, if you let me found out is you. You will get it." He said his mind and started to walk back down the road to Mirabelle's home. Sabrina was left hanging there with her mouth gaped open, she was shocked about Vaughn caring for Chelsea and she was turning green.

He paced down the steps that lead to Mirabelle's and stood outside the door, afraid of what might happen if Chelsea was awake. Having to know her own child died, it's the worst day a mother can get. Suddenly, he heard shrilling cry in the house and he slammed open the door to see Chelsea trying to get out of bed, she was out of control. Julia was trying to suppress her depressed mood.

"Let me go! I can't stay here! My child…" Chelsea screamed in pain as thousands of pins have pierced her heart. She struggled as Julia's and Mirabelle's used their hands to hold her down.

"Vaughn! Help!" Julia shouted out her room's door and he came running in, he had no idea to calm her down.

"Chelsea! Stop it! Even if you do this, your baby will not revive! Would you like your baby to see you in despair like this?" Vaughn shouted as he gave her a tight embrace, calming her down slowly as her head laid on his broad chest. Her tears had slowly subsided but the remains are soaking Vaughn's vest.

Chelsea slowly pushed Vaughn away from the embrace and reprimanding herself for not taking care of her own child. She clenched her fist and kept pounding hardly on her own stomach while tears soaking her face. Vaughn quickly took hold of both of her hands and trying to calm her down again but her behaviour is just like a child losing her most beloved treasure.

"You won't understand the pain of losing someone so important to you!" she shouted at Vaughn and her fist was hitting onto his chest. He was annoyed to the maximum and he commanded her to stop her childishness.

"Yes! I don't know and don't understand! But there is no point grieving for someone whom is dead! You won't revive the little guy! Just move on, he's in a better place now! Stop making us frigging worried all the time!" His glaring amethyst eyes was fixed onto her watery sapphire eyes, it seemed like diamonds in the night sky. It was the first time Julia has ever heard Vaughn so agitated by women except for that Sabrina.

"Then stop nosing around and let me be! I did not ask you to worry about me!" She spat back the words at him and leaving him dumbfounded. Slowly, he released the grip onto Chelsea's warm hands and tilted his hat to cover his eyes. Silence was brought to the entire room; there was only the sound of crickets basking in the night.

Chelsea knew that she had said stuff that she did not meant to say it, it might have hurt him. She sneaked a few peeks at him and saw something was wrong. He was actually teary eyed, his amethyst eyes was soaking wet, the tears emitting out of his eyes that made his eyes sparkle in a different way. He knew that Chelsea was watching and quickly stood up as he rubbed his eyes using his sleeves.

"Fine, don't come crying to me again. I won't even take a look at you." He paused at the door and said his words. He walked up to the sofa and sat there, reminiscing about the past, his hat covering his eyes.

Chelsea sat on the bed, startled by the looks of Vaughn's crying face. She seriously had hit the jackpot this time, her heart was telling her to apologise to him right away yet something was just pulling her away from everything she wanted to do.

"Am I doing wrong, Julia?" She looked up at her dear old friend standing at the corner and approaching her slowly, intertwining her fingers into her brunette locks.

"No, you aren't. He is just depressed as we are now." Julia pulled her into a tight hug while caressing her soft hair, like she always did when they were young. Her gentle smile will always bring Chelsea a type of warmth she hoped for, she lost both her parents when she was only ten, from then she started to work all on her own. The warmth and family that she need, when will she get it from?

Both of them heard heavy footsteps heaving away from their room, it was Vaughn. Chelsea quickly shoved Julia away and approached him, but he slammed the door shut leading to outside. She did not have the chance to say sorry to him. Chelsea thudded her back on the door, sighing out loud.

"What have I done?" She sighed once again; she walked to a nearby side able and glanced through the glass windows to see if Vaughn was there. Instead of Vaughn being alone, he was with the girl she hated most in the world, Sabrina…

"What do you want?" Vaughn gave Sabrina a questioned look on his face. He was hoping that he did not meet her at this sort of places. He was still brooding over Chelsea's miscarriage and wondering if it was Sabrina whom did it.

"I was just walking around. And I can't believe I can meet you here!" Sabrina smiled while clinging onto his side, hoping that he will not hate her just because she was suspected by Vaughn.

"Get out of the way!" Vaughn shoved her away but she persisted, she knew that Chelsea was looking out the window and Sabrina landed a longing kiss onto Vaughn's soft lips. She held onto his cheeks and the back of his hair while kissing, but he could not break free.

"Chelsea! You should be resting. What are you staring at?" Julia approached Chelsea to the window, and noticed that Sabrina was kissing Vaughn with lust all written on her face. It was as if she had never kissed a guy for so long and desperation comes falling in.

"Let go of me!" He quickly shoved her away and rubbed his lips using his sleeves, giving her a disgusted look and panting for breath.

"I'm just missing our old times." Sabrina smoke in a soft tone, trying to act cute and all.

Inside of the house, Julia stared in amazement while Chelsea was left speechless, she quickly back away from the window and stood in the empty space alone. Julia was really angered by what Sabrina did and went out to give her a piece of her mind.

"Stop it! You're just making it worst for me!" He spat his words at Sabrina, their relationship was already over but she is like a persistent bug that clings onto him when she needs him.

Vaughn was already irritated by all her crap that he could not stand it; he raised his arm when he was prepared to slap her to shut her, but Julia beat him to it.

A loud smack was heard, Sabrina placed her hands on her face, trying to soothe down the pain of the slap.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" Sabrina scolded her for being such a busybody.

"You shut up! And listen!" Julia paused, trying to catch her breath and continued. "You! Don't you have any shame?" She shouted in Sabrina's face, she turned to Vaughn and then again she shouted at him, "And you! Don't you have any brains?" Her cyan eyes was glaring at him, she tugged onto his sleeves and pulled him towards the house. Not knowing, Sabrina followed them in and barged into their warm abode without any permission.

Sabrina pushed Julia away and tugged onto Vaughn's arm, she wanted to anger Chelsea because of her pride and dignity.

"Look, Farm Girl!" Sabrina shouted to Chelsea in an impertinent manner, leaving Vaughn standing there in amazement and he tried to stop her from saying the craps that he did not want Chelsea to hear.

"What do you want?" She stared back at her, her sapphire eyes glaring in anger, but not in her behaviour.

"You're so dumb! Vaughn likes me the best, he loves me…" Sabrina had said the stuff that is not meant to be spoken. She spouts it out like a tap with running water.

Chelsea stood there, fist clenching tightly, trying to suppress the anger and sadness she is having currently. "Are you done now? If you are, please get out." She pointed the door with her fingers, while Julia pushed her out of the door leaving Chelsea and Vaughn in the hallway. Sounds of quarrelling were heard outside the door, but silence was engulfing the house.

"I'm sorry for scolding her in front of you. I know you still have feelings for her, I shouldn't have done that…" Chelsea broke the silence and kept apologising to him.

"Do you trust me?" He gathered his feet and walked up to where she was standing; he spun her around to see that she was actually shivering.

"I trust you! It's her that I don't trust!" The words escaped from her mouth and sincere was in her eyes, is just that Vaughn could not see it.

"Whatever. You're just like everyone else." He gave an evil look, it seemed like there is a dark aura that is emitting from him. He walked out of the house and walked in the middle of the two of them which were quarrelling, he gave a death threatening look that will devour anyone who stands in his way.

"Where are you going, Vaughn?" Julia shouted from a far distance.

"The city." He replied, not looking back.

He continued walking to the beach, the smell of the ocean is still the best for him. It can calm his nerves and be himself. Not trapped in the awkward situation with Chelsea. But he still could not believe that Chelsea was like everyone, he once thought that she was special in a way he did not knew. In the end, she was just like everyone.

"Hey! Vaughn, it's the last ship of the day!" The crew of the ship waved to him as he paced up his steps to enter the ship. But he collided with a blonde guy and he was panicking while walking up the shore.

"Watch where you're going, fool." Vaughn glanced at him with one eye, and another covered by his hat.

"Sorry, laddie! I'm in a hurry!" He raced on the sand, kicking the sand as he raced through the direction in the heart of the island.

Vaughn quickly paced up to the ship and paused all of a sudden. "Did that guy just called me a laddie just now?" He thought out loud. He could not believe that in his eyes he was just a young boy when he is already in his twenties.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him again, but I hope I don't see him." He entered a room and laid on a bed, slowly drifting into sleep while thinking about Chelsea's words.

"That stupid woman! I'm going to debate with her again once I get the energy back." Julia gave a disgusted look while standing to a nearby flower pot which is near her own home.

When she wanted to walk back to her house, she heard someone calling out her name again and again. So, she turned back to take a look, to her surprise it was some guy that she did not want to see and never wanted to see.

"Julia! I've been calling from just now!" The blonde guy stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Mark! What the hell in the world are you doing here?" Julia was shocked by his sudden arrival and she did not want Chelsea to see Mark while she is feeling so sad.

"Where's Chelsea? I've been looking for her, I knew she would come and find you! So, where is she?" Mark shook Julia's shoulders over and over again, hoping that she would tell him where Chelsea is.

"Julia! It's cold out here; you should come i-…" Chelsea opened the door and paused, until she saw that idiot blonde guy.

"Chelsea dear! I was so worried for you." Mark secured her with a tight embrace, leaving Chelsea leaning on his broad chest, but she shoved him away while Julia stood in between them.

"Go back to the city, Mark. We're finished." Chelsea's gazed was locked on the ground, her body quivering.

"I've come to take you back, Chelsea. We're going home together."

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username and story by: x3Bella **

**Thanks to my friends great help! Love you, mitsuki93.**

**This chapter came out early because I'm writing Chapter 10 too. Chapter 10 will be out in a few weeks too :D**

**Hope you all liked it, Chapter 10 is on its way. ChooChoo! **

**Please enjoy Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"I've come to take you back, Chelsea. We're going home together." Mark's emerald eyes locked onto her sapphire eyes, the eagerness of wanting her to go back home with him. Mark quickly grabbed onto Chelsea's wrist and started to pull her away from the warm house, his grasp was too tight and she felt the tingling pain from her wrist, it seemed like he was going to pull her entire arm off.

"Stop it, Mark! It hurts…" Chelsea tried to shake off him, but to no avail, she was too weak to move her body including her own arm. Julia then lends her a hand, trying to budge away Mark's inevitable strength.

"Can't you see Chelsea is in pain?" Julia shouted at him, her cyan eyes gleaming with anger. Reluctant, Mark released the grasp of her wrist and Chelsea brought her own wrist near her mouth and started to blow the pain away, trying to soothe the bright red marks branded on her wrist.

"I just want her to go home with me! And it's not your problem, why are you such a pest? I know I slept with a stranger, but I was drunk! I didn't know what to do!" Mark scolded Julia for interfering with their 'family' problems and tried to explain himself to Chelsea while Julia was standing in the way.

"Excuse me for being a pest. She is my best friend, you are the guy whom got her pregnant, and was seen hugging a woman or a prostitute on his bed. And now you're trying to create and make up excuses?" Julia blurted out everything that Mark had done to make Chelsea this sad and helpless, it was the fact that Mark slept with a woman. He had gone speechless until Chelsea made a remark about their relationship.

"I have lost my child; I have nothing to do with you from now on." Chelsea's eyes were emotionless, her heart was already dead for Mark, even if he brought out a diamond ring to her, and it would not change anything. She could not believe that Mark could say that he was drunk and slept with a woman that he did not know.

She turned her body around and quickly entered the house. "Julia, come on in quickly. It's getting cold outside." She shouted within the house, Julia held her head up high and stalked back in, leaving Mark dumbfounded by the words Chelsea had just said.

"Chelsea… I'm sorry…" Mark murmured these words to himself, staring off at the cold ground. He hoped that he could rewind back time and Chelsea would be back by his side. But everything was just too late; he could only leave with regrets. His thoughts were disturbed by the howling of the wind and realised that he should find somewhere to stay for the night, he walked down the pathway trying to find the way leading to the island's Inn.

"Chelsea! You don't have to care about him! He's just coming back so you would go home with him to be his slave!" Julia explained to her, she was like adding oil to the heated fire.

"Julia. I'm really fine. I have been neglecting my animals and crops; I should go back to my farm." Chelsea glanced through the window, trying to make sure that Mark was already gone.

"You should really stay here for the night, you know you just had a bad fall and you should rest well before doing any chores." Julia coaxes her into staying at her house for the night than leaving at such a cold night.

"It's alright; I really miss home…" Chelsea approached the door and turned the knob without making any sounds, she went off quietly into the cold night. Julia was really worried for her and decided to do something for her to make her occupied than to grieve about the dead.

The sun rose up high in the vast blue sky, emitting sun rays that shone on the orange grassy fields, making the grass glossy. The leaves of the trees are starting to drop; it is the sign of Fall have already arrived.

Chelsea woke up by the sun shining in her room, basking her room with light. She walked to her bathroom to clean herself up and get ready for her new day. Wearing her red bandana and clothes, she closed her room door and started to prepare breakfast for herself.

A loud knock was heard on the door. She placed her silverwares on the table and opened the door leading to Julia and Natalie.

"Morning, Chelsea!" Julia and Natalie greeted her with a warm smile, Natalie knowing the situation that happened to Chelsea, she came to visit her to help her cope with her chores and have fun while they are at it.

"Morning, Julia and Natalie. Want to come in and have breakfast? Well, it's only toast, hope you all won't mind." Chelsea let out a soft smile like she always did in the past; she was trying to forget the terrible moments that happened for the past few days.

Chelsea placed the bread in the toaster and a 'pop' sound came out of it after a few seconds. Natalie took the butter knife and helped Julia to spread butter onto her toast, she did the same for Chelsea and her own too.

"Say, Chelsea. We have girl's night out tonight at the city; I'm dragging you out with us today." Natalie pinpointed to Chelsea, making sure that she must go or else neither Julia nor Natalie will forgive her. Chelsea just sat there, thinking whether to go or not to.

"Come on, Chels. Lanna will be going too. But she will be at the city waiting for us. We've already decided on the time too." Natalie cooed at Chelsea, hoping that it will work on her.

"Sure, I will go. You all have already opened your mouths to ask, how can I reject this offer?" Chelsea smiled softly at them, just like before. The three of them get into a group hug; they are friends and sisters at the same time which ties their bond together, making them inseparable.

"Chels. After breakfast we could help you water the crops." Natalie suggested, Julia agreed on helping her too, because her body was still weak from the fall. Chelsea grabbed a few bags of seeds and gave some to Natalie and Julia. So, they proceeded outside the farmhouse, in hope to see that her farm has lots of wilted crops.

But to her surprise, most of the crops have already been claimed from the soil and was placed in a net basket near the tilled soil. But, her friends were not amazed by the tidiness and cleanliness of the land, it was tilled and fertilised. She wondered who was so free to do all this stuff for her when she was so busy recuperating and weeping over her dead child.

"I can't believe that all my crops were all harvested and the soil is fertilised." Chelsea picked up a plump tomato from the basket. It was all red and seemed juicy.

"Well, that goes to say. Vaughn did a pretty good job in maintaining your farm." Julia giggled at the thought of how Vaughn hated to work on the farm except caring for the animals. Natalie was influenced by Julia's laughter and laughed with her, leaving Chelsea deep in thought.

"He really did a good job…" Chelsea spoke up, her eyes staring off into the sky. She was reminiscing how she always quarrelled with him and seemed fun. But, she wondered if anything had changed after the accident and the bossy attitude that she had during her stay at Julia's home.

"Hey, Chelsea! Why don't you go see the chickens and the cows?" Julia insisted and pushed her to the direction of the barn and coop. "I will come and help you when I'm done with the seeds!" Julia shouted over to her as she walked into the barn and sounds of mooing were heard from the cows.

She approached her cows and stroked them one by one, and tells each of them how much she misses them because she has been neglecting her crops including her own farm animals. She apologised to them, giving them a peck on the head and show moved on to the next one. She prepared hay and more hay for them to last for two days, because Chelsea loves them a lot.

She walked out of the barn and next she approached the coop, clucking sounds was heard loudly, she picked up all the eggs and placed them in her rucksack. She fed each of her chickens one by one just like what she did for the cows and talked to them.

"It feels better talking to you all…" She sighed as she patted one of chickens and left the coop. Julia and Natalie were still planting the seeds in the soil.

"Man! It's so hot now." Julia complained as sweat was dripping down from her forehead, her palms all dirtied from the digging of the soil.

"Julia! You only did a few!" Natalie pouted, Julia pushing all the work to her. Chelsea stood there, giggling to herself about how comical Julia and Natalie looked like.

"Why are you laughing, Chelsea?" Julia gazed back at her, puppy eyed. Hoping to get some encouragement from Chelsea, instead she laughed out louder. Chelsea realised that, even if her child died, there are still her friends worrying and caring for her. The laughter she created made her realise the importance of her friends.

"Hey, girls! Stop doing all the work! Let's go for the girl's night out early today! We can go shopping, lunch and dinner will be my treat!" Chelsea shouted over to them, they quickly threw the hoe and watering can on the wet ground; they rushed to Chelsea's side and gave her a big hug. Their hands plastered with dirt and soil messed up Chelsea's clothes, but all of them giggled and laughed, friends that have fun and listen to each another problems.

"Mum! I'm off!" Julia grabbed Natalie and Chelsea's hands on each side of her hands and rushed off to the shore to board the ship to the city.

The kicking of the sand, the giggling of the girls, the sounds of crushing waves and the honking of the ship, it made it clear that they are going to have a blast in the city. Chelsea has finally placed all her burdens away and enjoys life as it is now. But, there is still one thing she is really worried about, and it is none other than Mark coming to the island. She wanted to leave the island for the day to have fun while avoiding Mark for one day. The ship honked and it departed off to the sea.

The cold breeze blew Julia's blonde hair in different ways while she stared into the sea, her cyan eyes glimmering. "So, where are we going first? Let's go to the nail parlour first then the mall!" Julia suggested, since she is the person whom suits glitter and beautiful stuff.

"But, having coloured nails doesn't suit me, Julia." Chelsea faked a laugh, knowing that as a farm girl, she could not have pretty nails, and even if she did they will go to waste.

"Come on, Chelsea! Julia, me and you are going to have some fun. Since we're meeting Lanna during the night, we could have fun and buy loads of stuff." Natalie winked at Chelsea, knowing what she was thinking inside, just like Natalie, she herself does not put make up nor having a manicure.

They sat down in a lounge all by themselves, it seemed like they have the whole place to themselves. They ordered drinks from the counter and wait for time to pass while they talked about their love lives but Chelsea was silent, she had nothing to say, but she knew that she liked Vaughn from the bottom of her heart. She knew that Vaughn could never like her back after the big night of the accident.

"I know you and Pierre are still getting along well." Julia used her elbows to prod at Natalie's shoulder.

"Come on, we're just friends." There was a tint of red seen on Natalie's face and it was getting redder each time Julia asked. She quickly changed the subject and her head was facing Chelsea.

"Chelsea! What about you and Vaughn?" Natalie asked, not knowing that her weakness was just this. Julia quickly nudged her to keep quiet and she realised that she hit her sensitive spot.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea… I didn't mean to…" Natalie apologised but was cut off.

"It's okay, Vaughn and I are just friends too…" Chelsea tried to force a smile, but every single time she thinks of Vaughn, her heart would be throbbing with pain. The indescribable feeling of pain, the pressure was rushing through her head.

She quickly lay down onto Natalie's thighs and drifted off into sleep, Natalie's fingers intertwined her brunette locks, untangling all her tangled hair, and her warm touches soothe her to have nice dreams rather than those horrible nightmares. Just like a mother and a daughter.

"Chelsea. Wake up, we are here already." Julia and Natalie nudged her to wake up and she woke up from her slumber, her eyes still half opened from the nap she took. Slowly, she raised her body up and walked towards the door, staggering because she just woke up. Natalie's thighs were all numb but it was all worth it for Chelsea to stay happy and think positive. Julia helped Natalie up and they walked out of the lounge together and the three of them got down the ship.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I shouldn't have slept on your thighs. My sleeping posture must be hilarious." She pouted her lips and apologised from the embarrassment she currently is facing, and a tint of red was seen on her face.

"It's alright, Chels! Your sleeping face was really cute." Natalie chuckled, remembering how her sleeping face was, and she thought if Vaughn could see it, he would definitely fall in love with her.

"Let's go do our nails!" Julia spirits was up to the maximum, nobody could stop her pampering and shopping now. She quickly got hold of their wrists and hauled then over to the nail parlour.

The three of them entered the room. Chelsea noticed a chandelier that was hung in the middle of the shop, it makes the shop classy and the candle makes the room having a romantic ambience. The shop employees were all very kind towards them, not like the one at the island, Sabrina.

"Welcome to Ravishing Nail Parlour, how may I help you?" A red headed lady greeted them with kindness.

"We want our nails to be done; I want navy blue nails to suit my clothes! How about both of you?" Julia quickly went to sit at the counter where the employees are there to service her.

"I just want to have a light colour on my nails, how about you Chels?" Natalie told the employee and looked at Chelsea, hesitating if she wanted to do her nails, as doing nails is not really her kind of 'thing'.

"I will wait for you all at a café next to the parlour." Chelsea suggested, not wanting to do her nails, she knew better than anyone that it will fade off in two to three days. She did not want Julia to drag her back so she quickly took off out of the shop within two seconds flat.

She stood outside a café named Latte Heaven, even though the shop name seemed like this café is made just for coffee lovers. Without hesitation, she went inside and got seated by a waitress named Sabrina. How lucky she is getting seated by a lady named Sabrina, just like the one on the island but this Sabrina is way better than the island's Sabrina.

"What would you like to order, Miss?" Chelsea took the menu from the table and scanned through the drinks section, and realised that this café was not cheap but expensive.

"Cappuccino will do." Since it was the cheapest on the menu, she ordered it and gave the menu back to the waitress and she walked off.

Deep in her thoughts, she wondered if she could stay here in the city for a while, just to fan off Mark. She suddenly slouched on her chair, sighing and thinking about getting back home today to see Mark again. She sat back straight when the waitress came back with her piping hot drink, and bowed to her to let her enjoy her drink as she got back to her work.

She stared out the glass panel, watching people come and go while drinking her cappuccino, until she saw a familiar silhouette walking through the busy crowds.

"Is that Vaughn?" Chelsea asked herself while sticking her face nearer to the windows while the cup held onto her hands. But that could not be, she knew that Vaughn was busy with work and he could not have come to the shopping district.

"I must be seeing things." She rubbed her eyes using another hand and continued to sip the drink.

Time was ticking, and she sat there waiting for her friends to finish their grooming of nails. She was really bored, "When will they be done?" She started to talk to herself as she swirled the spoon in a circular motion in her cup.

"Sorry, we're done!" Julia and Natalie came rushing in and sat down. Julia flaunts her ten fingers to Chelsea; they were navy blue with shiny crystals on it while Natalie's was a faded purple colour.

"It took you long enough." Chelsea said, folding her arms with her lips pouted. "We'll make it up to you, this is our treat. Come on lets go shopping!" Julia placed twenty dollars cash on the table and grabbed Chelsea away from the café.

"Hey, wait! I can't run that fast!" Chelsea begged Julia to slow down; she stopped all of a sudden, Natalie and Julia's eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Chelsea paused to catch her breath; there was a big signboard which says: "SALE! 70% OFF! COME GET IT OR YOU LOSE IT!"

"Come on, let's go in!" Julia and Natalie rushed in the metropolis mall; it was the centre of all attractions. "Hey, wait for me!" Chelsea shouted for their names but they were all nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa. This place is huge!" Chelsea's mouth gaped open; she had never seen something like this before, such a big mall, with more than five stories high. It was a luxurious and classy mall, it seemed like only wealthy people comes here to shop for branded or limited goods.

Instead of staring off into all this, she was searching for Julia and Natalie, but they were nowhere to be found. There are lots of sales signs being put up, she could not figure out which store they were in too. She panicked at the sight of the huge mall, ever since she was small, she could not figure out her direction if the place was too big. And she must be accompanied by someone who knows the way better than she does.

"You bastard! Who do you think you are?" A loud voice was heard in the centre of the mall on the first storey, the shouting was loud and loads of spectators were gathered around. The loud shouting was followed by a smack and someone was on the floor.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea's sapphire eyes flipped wide open, she was too shock to see that Vaughn was there and was involved in the fight, she was blocked by a bunch of spectators whom were watching, and the fat wealthy guy wearing tight fitting clothes seemed disgusting to her. But, she could not do anything but to watch from within the crowds.

"So you're that weak, getting punched by me was too easy for you." The fat guy tugged onto his white bandana around his neck, on one side of his eyes had a bruise. He was giving out an aura of I do not really care. This is just how Vaughn is.

"Why you!" He was preparing to land a punch on him until Chelsea went forward to stop him, her both hands held onto the man's fist in a form of stopping him from beating her precious one.

Vaughn opened his eyes to see, a girl in red bandana standing right before him. He could not believe that Chelsea was here to stop their fighting, and here she is in the city!

"Stop it!" Chelsea held onto his fist tightly until he shook them off aggressively.

"Little girl! Trying to interfere?" His face was horrible, he was fat and gullible. Even though he is rich, he could not do this to a person!

"Chelsea…" Vaughn called out for her name, holding onto Chelsea's wrists to ask her to stop.

"What were you trying to do? Hit him? You know I could report you!" Chelsea retorted back at him, even though she was angry, she was still giving her cute face.

"Report me? Ha, you must be tired of living, girl. Why don't you be my cute lil' lover and you could have all the money you can get." The man stroked her flushed cheeks and she quickly shoved his hands away. He was really disgusting, the sudden thought in her mind rushed into her head, there is only one way to do it and she will do it.

"So… You think I'm cute?" Chelsea gave a gentle smile but behind those smiles there were spikes in it, her eyes staring at him and suddenly she lifted her foot and kicked the man's groin. She quickly took hold of Vaughn's hands and ran out of the metropolis mall; leaving behind the wealthy guy wailing in pain and swearing out of his dirty mouth. The spectators were all cheering for her courage to do so.

They ran and ran, until they were far away from the mall, both of them paused, trying to catch their breath.

"That was brave of you. What are you doing here?" Vaughn asked suspiciously, catching for breath.

"Thanks. I was taking a break here in the city with Julia and Natalie, but I lost them." She panted heavily while answering him, since she was weak and her thighs were feeling all wobbly all of a sudden, and she collapsed on her knees.

Vaughn suddenly realised the situation and quickly walked off by himself, leaving Chelsea still grasping for breath and panting heavily. She wanted to call out for him but she had no energy left to spare, she was too tired that she could faint.

In her heart, she wanted Vaughn to care for her, ask her if she was alright. But he did not turn back, those thoughts made her tears started to flow like a faulty tap, and she was crying out like a baby and lots of people walking pass by was staring at her.

"Damn, this girl." Vaughn could not take it and he stormed back to pick the cry baby up.

"Stop crying! Where's Julia? I will take you to her." Vaughn asked her, and her crying started to cease as well.

"The-they were lost. I couldn't fi-find them." She hiccupped those words, as her crying completely stopped as she wiped away her salty tears.

"Could it be that you were lost, but not them?" Vaughn asked, sighing. Chelsea nodded, and he sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again, and looked into her sapphire eyes deeply.

"Want to come to my place? I will call her and tell her that you're with me." Vaughn asked, as he sighed once again. He could not believe that he is inviting a woman to his home, as he never did before. Chelsea was the first one to be asked to his city home.

Chelsea nodded and tried to stand up, but fell back down again because of her wobbly legs.

"Damn, you're weak. Here." Vaughn squatted, back facing her, using his hands to signal her to climb onto his back. Chelsea slowly climbed onto Vaughn's back and clung around his neck, she could smell Vaughn's scent, and it was really warm and pleasing to her.

"Thanks and sorry, Vaughn…" Chelsea placed her head onto Vaughn's broad shoulders, taking a rest from the commotion.

"You owe me one." Vaughn carried her while walking to the direction of his home; his eyes were staring at Chelsea's face. It's lucky that her eyes were closed or else he could not even enjoy this view, and he was very lucky and pleased to be near her once again. But he just could not find the proper words to say it to her.

"When we get home, don't you dare to sleep on my bed." He whispered and smirked to himself.

"What did you say?" Chelsea asked, feeling really tired.

"Nothing." As they both travelled back to Vaughn's home.

**End of Chapter 9**

**What do you think will happen at Vaughn's home? Read to find out more! Review and I will update sooner!**

**Gahaha! **


	10. Home Alone

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant Art username and story by: x3Bella **

**Thanks to my friends great help! Love you, mitsuki93.**

**Rated T for this chapter to be safe. **

**Please enjoy Chapter 10.**

After walking for quite a distance, the two had finally reached Vaughn's home. His house was on the second floor, so he had to carry Chelsea on his back and climbed the stairs up to the second floor and he was already gasping for breath.

"You're so heavy." Vaughn placed her gently down on her feet upon reaching the second floor as he panted for breath, using his fingers to signal that the one on the right was his home.

"I'm not heavy! You are just weak! You need to do more exercise." Chelsea gave him a sarcastic remark; she walked passed him and turned to his right, patting onto Vaughn's shoulder to ask him to open the door quickly. Vaughn shot her a quick glare and turned to his own pocket and took out the keys, he handed them to Chelsea because he was still tired from the climb.

A click was heard from the door and Chelsea quickly scrambled in before Vaughn could ask her to wear slippers. "Wow! It sure is messy in here." Chelsea gave a quick scan to the surrounding area; the place was in total chaos, clothes were scattered all around the living room, his kitchen's sink was overflowed with dirty plates and utensils. Left over foods even had flies flying around it.

"Vaughn. Do you clean?" Chelsea walked to where the leftovers were placed and took them to the kitchen. She placed the leftovers at the side of the sink and began to wash those which were in the sink.

Vaughn was still picking up his dirty laundry and did not knew Chelsea was helping him with the dishes, he rushed to his room and threw all the dirty laundry in the washing machine and he proceeded to the kitchen to see Chelsea helping him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vaughn stared in bewilderment; he could not expect Chelsea to do these kinds of chores. Chelsea turned to look at Vaughn and she smiled softly, "I'm helping you, so that you could rest after carrying me for so long." She replied him, turning back to wash the dishes and wiping them dry.

"I'll do it." Vaughn went up to her side and rolled up his sleeves, he started to wash the dishes too. "I told you, I'm going to do it." Chelsea pushed him away using her hips and he still did not budge. Chelsea's face was getting annoyed by the fact that the process had slowed down instead of getting faster, but she thought of an idea.

"Why don't you dry those dishes over there and I do the washing?" Chelsea suggested to Vaughn, while he gazed at her with his amethyst eyes and nodding in agreement. He then started to dry the dishes when Chelsea finish washing them.

Chelsea washed the dishes while staring at Vaughn's profile, his amethyst eyes focused on the plates he was drying, she could not take her eyes off him.

"What are you staring at?" Vaughn asked in an impassive voice and looked at Chelsea.

"N-nothing. Continue drying!" Chelsea quickly turned her focus on the plates she was washing and a tint of red was embedded on her face. She still could not get over the fact that she still likes Vaughn. Vaughn rolled his eyes to the side and drying the plates, feeling annoyed for no reason.

"All done!" Chelsea wiped her sweat on her forehead using her arms and walked to the living room, to her amazement, she could not believe that Vaughn could clean so fast and so efficient. "You're good, Vaughn." Chelsea turned her gaze at him while he stood there, his cheeks blushing from the compliment that she gave him.

A soft thud was heard on the sofa; Chelsea stroked the sofa's black fur, knowing that the fur was fake, because of Vaughn's tendency to have love for animals; he would not even buy or use real fur. "Vaughn! Sit down!" Chelsea commanded him as she patted onto an empty spot beside her, but instead he walked up to the dial phone and dialled for someone.

"Ring, Ring…" Vaughn was waiting impatiently for the person to answer her phone.

"Hello! Julia speaking!" The person, Julia, had finally answered her phone and Vaughn was already angry by the fact that she left Chelsea all alone, lost in the big metropolis city.

"Oi! Julia. Chelsea's at my house, come pick her up!" Vaughn commanded her in a death threatening voice but Julia did not take him seriously.

"What? Chelsea is with you? But, Vaughn… Natalie and I are quite far away from your place." Julia spoke through the phone while Natalie stood beside her, appalled by her words. "But, Julia, we're just like a few streets awa-" before Natalie could finish her sentence, Julia placed her fingers onto Natalie's lips, signalling to her to ask her to keep quiet till the end of the call.

"I don't care where you are at now. Just take her back with you!" Vaughn panicked as he shouted through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn. Could you help me take care of Chelsea for one night? I'm in the subway now, the reception is getting lower. I c-can't h-he-hear y-you. B-Bye for n-now!" Julia quickly hung up the phone and left Vaughn glooming in despair, he slammed the phone and hammered his fist onto the oak table as Chelsea flinched at the sudden sound.

"What's wrong, Vaughn?" Chelsea asked cutely, her head tilted to her left.

Vaughn finally raised his head up and looked at Chelsea; she was giving her watery puppy eyes that he could not avoid. He knows that he could not leave her to sleep on the streets or even leave her there to get eaten by some hungry 'wolves'. All he could do was to give in into Julia's words and let her stay here.

"Julia wants you to stay here, so you'll be staying here for the night." Vaughn sighed heavily, still reluctant to let a lady to stay over at his place, but he had no choice. He stared at Chelsea's face, still did not catch what was going around her.

"What? Me? Are you sure?" Chelsea stood and rushed to his side, trying to make sure what she heard was right.

"Yes! And stop giving me those eyes. Go and take a bath, you stink!" Vaughn dragged Chelsea by her sleeves and made her enter his room. Vaughn took a fresh clean black long sleeved shirt and passed it to her as she made her way in and locked the door.

"Why am I the one always doing this?" Vaughn sighed as he got out of his room and to the living room; he laid down on the three-sitter sofa and closed his eyes to get his deserved nap.

Meanwhile,

"What do you think you're doing, Julia?" Natalie pointed her fingers at her, nagging and scolding Julia about lying to Vaughn.

"Natalie, cool down! I was trying to create an opportunity for them to be together." Julia winked at Natalie, slowly she ceased the quarrelling and instead she was worried for Chelsea being alone with a man.

"But you can't leave a woman who's still weak in a wolves cave!" Natalie pointed out to her.

"Come on, Nat. Do you think that Vaughn is a wolf? I see him as a sheep instead." Julia giggled and tugged onto Natalie's arm. "Let's continue shopping, we'll buy something for Chelsea to repay her." Julia and Natalie walked off

"I hope you're right…" Natalie sighed and was pulled towards the cute shop ahead but she still did not agree of the idea of what Julia had done.

Vaughn dozed off into his dreamland, puzzles starting to piece up together as images in his dreams.

"How can you do this to me?" Vaughn's mother, Valentina, shouted loudly in the grand hall. The sound of glass scattering into pieces echoed in the big hollow hall, a young lad, Vaughn came rushing through the corridors, he laid onto the wall near to the door, he peeped and eavesdropped on them so that he could hear what they were quarrelling about again.

"I was just giving prayers to Valerie! She was your sister after all!" Vaughn's dad, Vincent, shouted at Valentina, trying to explain to her that she was just giving prayers to her twin sister, Valerie. His arm was dripping

"Are you trying to say that I made her die? She was the one who sacrificed herself to be my scapegoat! She is stupid!" Valentina shouted back, pointing to a picture frame that consisted of her and her twin sister. She grabbed hold of the frame and slammed it onto the floor, cracks and pieces of glass were scattered everywhere around the floor, and the picture was ruined.

"You're just being ridiculous!" Vincent was appalled by what she did and spat words back at her. "Just because you want the mining company's assets, you killed his wife? And you even placed all the blame to your own sister! You are such a malicious person! I can't believe I have been helping you to hold the truth for so long!" Vincent pushed her shoulders and brushed pass her, walking up to the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"You're wrong… I was doing this for you and Vaughn' sake!" Her voice started to shake and she collapsed on her knees, her palms were covered on her hands, weeping and sobbing loudly.

"What?" Vaughn dropped his book he was holding onto, his face was pale and eyes wide with shock. He could not believe that his own mother killed her own sister for money. He quickly ran out of the long corridor and out to the main gate, gasping for breath while thinking about how horrible his own mother was, she said she was doing it for him. It was no true!

"I'm really disgusted by her actions." Vaughn paused in a small garden near a candy shop and panted for breath, he could hear sounds of sobbing and crying near the bushes.

"Is anyone there?" Vaughn called out, hoping there was an answer, he quickly got behind the bushes and saw a girl in a short brunette hair wearing a long white dress till her knees, crying and sobbing while holding a picture. Vaughn squatted in front of her and she quickly used her arms to rub away her tears from her eyes and face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl in brunette hair sobbed and sniffed, she turned to face Vaughn, her tears still running down her face as she rubbed them away again.

"I should be asking you? Why are you crying here?" Vaughn asked as he sat down on the grassy floor, looking into her bright watery eyes.

"-Sniff- My mum died from an accident." She sobbed as she held tightly to a photo of a woman and brings it close to her chest. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have asked her to come home early or she would not get banged by a car." She cried even harder, having the thought of her mum dying in a car accident, dripping blood everywhere on the road and her eagerness of getting home to see her own daughter.

Vaughn turned around to find something to cheer her up, he scanned around the area to find some Baby's breath flowers growing, he quickly went forward and plucked a bouquet of flowers for her, and he walked back to where she was and shoved the flowers in front of her.

"Here, for you. Stop crying. Even if you do this, your mother will not revive! Would you like your mother to see you in despair like this? After all, the bouquet I gave you, it symbolises Happiness, you do want your mother to see you happy right?" Vaughn told her these words, even if she cry and beg, her mother would never come back to life, instead of crying, the brunette finally stopped and turned her face to Vaughn.

"Thank you, Big Brother." She looked into Vaughn's amethyst eyes, it felt like they were dying; something was clouding in his mind, wondering what if his mother died after doing all these treacherous things. How would he have felt if she really died?

"Big Brother?" The brunette waved her hand vigorously in front of his face as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" She stared back at him, worried. Even though, after what Vaughn told her, he was feeling guilty for his mother after what she did to her own twin sister.

"It's nothing." Vaughn sighed, staring back into empty space again.

"Big Brother! Here!" She split the bouquet into half and gave it to Vaughn, her face lit up with a big smile. "Didn't you say that these flowers bring happiness? So I'm giving them to you, so you'll be happy too!" She gave an innocent and naïve smile at Vaughn, knowing that he had problems deep down inside of him that it is unspoken to the world.

"Thanks." Vaughn could not do anything but just smile and patted onto her head, the wind blew her hair into Vaughn's direction. He could smell a flowery scent around her; it was pleasing to the nose.

"Big Brother! Will I see you again?" Her eyes turned watery again, hoping that she could see Vaughn again, so that he could talk and play with her. "I will." Vaughn patted on her head once more to reassure her, her cheeks flushed and smiled widely at Vaughn.

"Vaughn! Vaughn!" Chelsea shook Vaughn's shoulders over and over again, slowly, he opened his eyes. His eyes still blurry after the nap he took, but to his amazement, Chelsea was half exposed! A bright white towel was wrapped to cover her chest and it tingled on her knees, droplets of water were dripping from her hair to her chest. Vaughn was dumbfounded as he stared Chelsea from head to toe, his cheeks turned bright pink and he stumbled as he stood up.

"What are you doing walking around like this? Didn't I give you my clothes?" Vaughn cheeks were still pink as he fidgeted while talking, he tried to avert his gaze somewhere else but still he could not and his eyes were fixed onto Chelsea. Chelsea stared at him with her innocent sapphire eyes, not knowing what to do.

"I dropped it into the bathtub while I wanted to wear it, it kind of slip out of my hands, so…" Before Chelsea could finish, Vaughn grabbed onto Chelsea's wrists and dragged her into his bedroom, he stood in front of his closet and rummaged through the clothes Chelsea could wear. He took out another long black sleeved shirt and threw it to Chelsea as the shirt covered her head; he quickly took the chance to leave the room and closed the door.

"Quick change into that." Vaughn stood outside the door, shouting to her to ask her to change it into it quickly before things turn ugly. As they say, all guys are perverts. His face was still pink by the fact that he had seen something he should not, the images of Chelsea wrapping a towel was still vivid in his mind. He threw his hat on the marbled floor and ruffled through his own hair, making it all messed up because he was trying to forget the images that is appearing in his head.

"Vaughn… Are you okay? You look kind of sick…" Chelsea talked to him through the door while she wore the shirt that he gave her. She knocked onto the door, hoping that Vaughn will answer her. "Can I come out now?" Chelsea asked, pounding loudly on the door, hoping that Vaughn could hear her.

"No! Don't come out! Stay inside!" Vaughn pulled the door knob so that she could not even turn it, and she would not come out of the room. Because his face was still as red as a tomato, he wanted to calm down before Chelsea sees him like this.

"Vaughn! What's wrong? Are you sick?" Chelsea hammered the door numerous times to check whether if Vaughn was still there. Vaughn released the grip of the door knob and ran to the kitchen; Chelsea heard footsteps getting away from the door so she opened the door and ran in search of Vaughn.

"Vaughn? Vaughn?" She called out for his name, trying to find Vaughn. While in the other hand, he was hiding behind a kitchen counter, hoping that Chelsea would not find him. But he was wrong.

"Found you!" Chelsea scared him and he accidentally hit the back of his head on the wall of the counter, a really loud thud was heard, his expression was changing into pain than the red cheeks just a while ago. He used his own palms and tried to massage the back of his head.

"You idiot, what was that for?" Vaughn was still massaging as Chelsea used her two hands to bring Vaughn's head closer to her chest, she was trying to help him ease his pain by massaging it for him. "Does it hurt here?" Vaughn was suffocating in Chelsea's big embrace; his head was touching onto Chelsea's chest while she was trying to soothe his pain. Vaughn's pain quickly turned back into shyness and he pushed her away, trying to gasp for breath while his cheeks are still bright pink.

"I'm going out for a while; I won't be back till night. I'll buy dinner when I'm at it." Vaughn quickly wore his shoes and sprinted out of the house, leaving Chelsea at home thinking about what she had done.

"What's wrong with Vaughn?" Chelsea thought, suddenly she realised what she did, she hugged Vaughn and even walked out of the bathroom half exposed with only a towel covering herself, she covered her face out of embarrassment and the cheeks was bright red. She paced around the house trying to calm down, but she could not so she pulled a chair and laid her head on the dining table, trying to regain her composure. "What have I done?" She started to ruffle her own hair and closed her eyes, thinking about how happy they were today.

Slowly, she drifted into sleep.

The night draped sky has devoured the whole city, the moon has finally emerged and stars was all scattered around the sky making it like a beautiful piece of art. Vaughn came home with paper bags in his hands, inside it were him and Chelsea's dinner. He did not have the habit to say 'I'm home' when he got home.

"Oi! Chelsea, I bought dinner." Vaughn walked to the dining room to see that Chelsea was sleeping. He placed the paper bag on the dining table and approached to Chelsea, seeing her sleeping face made his heart skip a beat, he just could not leave this helpless girl alone.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa today…" He sighed as he carried Chelsea bridal style and walked to his room, gently placing her on his bed. He pulled the blankets on her and was about to walk out the room, but something was stopping him from going.

"Big Brother…" Chelsea was sleep talking as she mumbled out those words; Vaughn was shocked by what Chelsea had said in her sleep. When he was young, there was only one girl whom called her Big Brother and it was the girl in his childhood, the girl in short brunette hair.

Chelsea kept on tugging onto his shirt and he could not balance himself as he toppled onto the bed. Chelsea snuggled onto Vaughn and held onto him so tightly that she would not let go of him. "This girl… Could she be?" Vaughn mumbled to himself, he intertwined his fingers into her brunette locks. Vaughn raised Chelsea's fringe and gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

Since she was lying onto Vaughn's chest and he could not come up, he took the advantage to do what he could not do when she was awake. He thought about his childhood, he wanted to ask Chelsea when she woke up, he could not wait to ask her if she was the girl from his childhood.

"Sweet dreams, cry baby…" Vaughn's head was touching onto her hair as he inhaled the scent of her; she had a nice smell just like the flower, Baby's Breath. Vaughn and Chelsea both, drifted into a deep sleep together…

**The End**

**Is Chelsea from Vaughn's childhood? Read on to know more. Review please! :D**


	11. Weakling

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**Thanks to mitsuki93 for helping! **

**My Deviant username and story by: x3Bella **

**Please enjoy Chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**

The sun had rose up high in the sky, emitting sun rays into the windows of Vaughn's room. There he was sleeping soundly but a little white cat disrupted his sleep by sleeping on his face that made him could not breathe right and he quickly woke up, brushing off the cute little kitten that was shrieking in shock and quickly got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn spoke to the cat, he used his hands to brush and spat off the fur on his face and in his mouth. Of course, the cat did not reply him and stalked off with its tail held high in the air.

"I shouldn't have kept strays in the house." He sighed and looked around his room, he finally realised that Chelsea was not around; he got up on his feet and searched frantically for the cry baby. He could not find her anywhere, but there was a huge breakfast feast waiting for him on the dining table, ready to be eaten. There was a note placed on the dining table with lots of heart shapes drawn on the note.

_**Dear Vaughn,**_

_**You must be awake by now to see this note; I prepared breakfast for you while you were sleeping like a cute baby. I didn't bear to wake you up because you were sleeping so soundly. You were so cute! Don't get angry! Ok, what am I saying? Anyways, please enjoy the feast I cook for you, don't you dare waste food, eat it all up! Julia is here to bring me back to the island too; I can't wait for you to come back too. I will miss you, Vaughn! **_

_**Loves, Chelsea**_

Vaughn crunched the note in his hands and shivered after seeing the romantic note or love letter that Chelsea wrote, it gave him the shivers but it was filled with ample of love. "That idiot, can't she prepare a normal breakfast?" His anger subdued due to Chelsea's hard work, the breakfast made by her was splendid and made with love. It was obvious that Chelsea really loves Vaughn, but Vaughn himself did not know whether this is love or just sympathy.

"Might as well eat it up… But how could I eat this?" Vaughn started to sweat, the breakfast was really too much for him, the ham was cut into heart shapes and sausages were sliced into octopi shapes. The omelette was nicely done with a heart shape on top squeezed out by a ketchup bottle. He started to smirk to himself hallucinating about Chelsea in an apron cooking breakfast for him, waking him up for breakfast and feeding him.

"What am I thinking? I really look like a pervert now." Vaughn talked to himself while the white kitten stared blankly up at him, its sapphire eyes glimmered at the hope that he would share some of his breakfast with it. Vaughn carried it up high in the air with his two hands staring blankly at it; while the white cat stared back giving a cute meow to express that its hungry.

"You look like her; maybe I'll call you Mini Chelsea." Vaughn smiled to himself while holding onto Mini Chelsea the white kitten near to his chest and carried it to sit down with him to enjoy the breakfast made by Chelsea. He enjoyed his breakfast while thinking about Chelsea with Mini Chelsea with him by his side.

Days passed since Chelsea got to Vaughn's house and he was on his way back, he was on the ship with Mini Chelsea, it is still weird for him to think about Chelsea even though he is on his way to the island. Meanwhile, Chelsea was still having a crisis of her life, dealing with Mark and finding a kitten.

"_**Where did that silver pelted cat run off to again?" Chelsea searched the forest with Pierre to search for the kitten that Julia gave her when she came back to the island.**_

"_**Chelsea, here for you!" Julia gave Chelsea a silver pelted kitten with random black patches embedded onto its pelt.**_

"_**A kitten? For me? It's so cute, thanks Julia!" Chelsea hugged the kitten tightly into her chest while it struggled to be freed.**_

"That Julia, giving me a cat when we just came back not too long was a mistake. It didn't like me too…" Chelsea started to search the bushes for the kitten while Pierre helped her to search for her missing kitten. Pierre climbed up a tree while searching for the kitten; instead he found some rare mushrooms growing on the trunk of the oak tree.

"I found it!" Pierre shouted while Chelsea scrambled off to where he was.

"You found it? Where is he?" Chelsea was elated by the sounds of Pierre saying that he found her kitten.

"What a rare mushroom indeed!" Pierre eyes were fixed on the mushroom in his hands and not bothering about Chelsea's lost kitten. "Pierre! I asked you to help me find the kitten! Not mushrooms!" Chelsea pouted and stormed out of the forest searching for her lost kitten.

She was mumbling to herself until she collided with Lanna. A soft thud was heard as Lanna landed lightly on her behind on the orange-brown grass. "I'm sorry, Lanna! Are you alright?" Chelsea held her hand out to help Lanna as she grabbed onto Chelsea's hand and got up. "Don't worry." Lanna stood up and brushed off the dirt off her dress as she started to fix her hair neatly into place with her hairband.

"Lanna, have you seen a silver, grey cat with dark grey stripes?" Chelsea asked her, panicking for the kitten she got for not even ten days.

"Well… I did see a cat with stripes, I tried to pat it but it stalked away to the beach. What a rude cat, it really seems like someone from the island too." Lanna placed her both hands on her hips as she pouted her lips signalling that she is really angry at that cat.

"Thanks Lanna!" Chelsea shouted her thanks to Lanna when she already ran to the direction of the beach, leaving Lanna standing there with her lips pouted.

Chelsea ran while she opened her eyes wide to spot any moving creature that is grey with stripes on it. "I should really name that kitten; he's so rebellious and doesn't like me." She frowned as she continues searching for the cat.

"Fine, from now on. I'll name it Vaughnie! Since that cat really has all Vaughn's traits!" Chelsea mumbled to herself and scanned the area once again; the navy blue sea was calm until she saw bubbles forming from one area. She squint her eyes and it seemed to be the cat she was looking for. And it was Vaughnie!

Chelsea started to panic and scanned the area for anything usable to save the kitten from drowning. She could only see boulders and some seaweed on the boulder which is not usable to save the kitten. There was only one choice left for her to do; time does not wait for any people. She could only dive in the sea and save the kitty, the kitten still mewing in pain while it struggled in the waters using its forepaws.

"Here goes nothing." Chelsea pinched her nose to avoid water from entering her nose as she jumped right in the deep waters. Her mind and body insisted on saving her own kitty from drowning, she did not think much about her lousy swimming.

"Wait for me!" Chelsea used her hands and legs to paddle nearer to the kitten while trying to stay afloat, her feet was already not touching the sandy ground and the water level had already rise to her chin while salty water came rushing into her nose. She quickly grabs hold of the silver pelt kitten and brings it over on her head, so that the kitten would not touch the salty waters anymore.

"Use your claws to cling onto my head." Chelsea commanded it to do what she had told it and the kitten used its claws to hold on tight. "Chelsea! Hold on tight!" Julia and Lanna threw a long rope in the sea to reach Chelsea while she used one of her hands to hold on tight to it while another carrying the cat, she tied the rope to the kitten forepaws so that Julia and Lanna can drag the kitty to the shore.

"Quick! Pull!" Julia started to pull the rope while Lanna was searching for another rope to pull Chelsea in. The kitten reached the shore while it shook the water off its pelt; it sat next to Julia, using its forepaws to prod Julia to save Chelsea.

Chelsea realised that she was in the sea, she could not swim well in the sea but she swims well in the pool instead. When she turned her head behind, she could see a high tide that was approaching the shore and shouted to her friends that there will be a huge wave coming. She cared only for her friends onshore but not herself, she was already in a crisis that she could not avoid.

"Chelsea!" Her friends called out for her name but the waves had already sucked her in and she was nowhere to be seen but her signature red bandana floating on the sea. "Denny! Could you lend us your boat?" Lanna and Julia requested for him to lend them a boat to search for Chelsea. "But that boat is still under repairs." Denny replied, scratching his head. "Damn!" Julia mumbled.

"Where am I? I can't believe I was pushed away from the island so far." Chelsea floated on the sea, her feet paddling to let her face stay open in the air. She examined the whole scenery carefully and saw a marking buoy; she paddled to the marking buoy and held on to it tightly while trying to gasp for breath.

"Phew. Thank goodness there is this buoy here." Chelsea sighed as a ship was approaching her way. On the ship, she could see Vaughn standing on the deck; he stood there, his eyes concentrated into the vast blue sea.

Vaughn stared into the vast sea; he was looking at something that was waving at him vigorously. "Hey, Mini Chelsea. Is that who I think it is?" Vaughn rubbed his eyes and stared closely to the person whom was holding onto the marking buoy again.

"Vaughn! Help me!" Chelsea held her arm high and waved again. "Isn't that Chelsea?" Vaughn's mouth gaped open; the small waves kept crashing onto Chelsea while she spoke.

"This idiot." Vaughn mumbled to himself with a grouchy look on his face and quickly took off to the captain's room to ask him for assistance.

"Is he ignoring me?" Chelsea thought to herself, the small waves crashing onto her still and she coughed out as she choked onto the salty water. "Don't tell me I'm going to starve and die here?" Chelsea began to imagine and think negative stuff.

The ship was honking and going to where Chelsea is. She was staring in the sea as the sun make the sea glimmered with lots of small diamonds around it. The ship's shadows covered the little diamonds and she stared up, Vaughn rolled down the rope ladder and his head popped out from above.

"What are you staring at? Climb up quickly!" Vaughn held out his hand to support her when she climbed up the ladder. She grabbed hold of Vaughn's hand and was heaved up by him.

"What were you doing there? You are such an idiot!" Vaughn shouted at her, while his snow pelted kitten helped Chelsea to lick off the seawater that was on her face.

"There are reasons for that. Thanks for saving me too." Chelsea carried the kitten in her chest and stood up to thank Vaughn. He took the kitten from Chelsea and threw a towel on her head and she took it down by her hands.

"You have some explaining to do when we get back." After what Vaughn had said, they arrived back at Sunny Island, Vaughn and the snow pelted cat on his shoulders came down the shore with Chelsea walking with her head down behind him.

"Chelsea! You're alright!" Lanna and Julia came forward and gave a big embrace to Chelsea. They replaced the wet towel with a dry one, Julia dried off her hair using the towel using quite some force. "Oww, Julia it hurts." Chelsea wailed in pain, Julia removed the towel and it make it seemed that Chelsea's brunette hair is flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. I was really nervous for you." Julia placed the towel back on her head, when she was about to dry it for her, she was stopped by Vaughn. "Let me do it, hold her." Vaughn handed the snow pelted kitten to Julia and helped Chelsea to dry off her hair.

Both Julia and Lanna were standing side by side; they were gazing at the romantic scene of both Chelsea and Vaughn. It seemed like they were couples that just popped out of some cliché drama series. Both of them holding onto the kittens were struggling for freedom, both of the kittens were trying to check each other out by sniffing.

"Stop moving around! Can't I hug you?" Lanna held tightly onto the dark grey pelt kitten but it struggled to be freed. The grey pelted kitten's forepaws emerged out sharp claws and slightly scratched Lanna and it landed softly onto the sandy ground.

"Ouch!" Lanna whimpered in pain as she tried to soothe the pain on her delicate hands. The grey pelted kitten walked up slowly to Chelsea, its pink pads on its paws delicately landing on the sand.

Chelsea looked at the grey pelted cat walking forward to her, her face started to light up with happiness.

"Vaughnie, you're alright!" Chelsea called out for his name and lifted in up in the air with her two bare hands. Vaughn stared at Chelsea when she called out the name 'Vaughnie'.

"Vaughnie?" Vaughn, Julia and Lanna said in unison and Chelsea suddenly stopped staring at the grey-silver pelted kitten, she averted her eyes to Vaughn and to the kitten.

"You two really do look alike! Haha!" Chelsea juxtaposes them together and compared. Vaughn was beginning to get angry by that name and snatched the grey-silver pelted kitten from her.

"What in the hell do I look like him? And why is he named Vaughnie?" Vaughn held onto Chelsea's kitten in one hand and pointed his fingers at it using another hand. The kitten mewed in annoyance and it bit onto Vaughn's finger.

"Let go, Vaughnie! Listen to your owner!" Chelsea stopped it from biting Vaughn and caressed the kitten in her arms. It purred in satisfaction and it wanted more. Vaughn was already frustrated by the name of it and took it from Chelsea; he placed the kitten gently on the ground. He approached Chelsea and carried her bridal style towards the sea.

"Change its name or I'm throwing you back in the sea." Vaughn looked at the blushing Chelsea and smirked at her, he still remembered the scrumptious, weird looking breakfast by her too and he wanted to get back at her for that. Vaughn walked in the sea until it was touching his knees and it was soaking his black pants.

"Vaughn! What are you doing?" Julia screamed from behind, standing on the beach without the salty waters to reach her. While Lanna was nowhere to be seen, Vaughn continued to threaten Chelsea.

"Okay! I will change it! Put me down!" Chelsea began to whimper while pouting her face like a five year old kid. "Fine!" Vaughn released his grasp of Chelsea and she was dropped into the sea, she quickly stood up, the seawater touching her thighs. "I said to put me down, not throw me inside!" Chelsea sulked and folded her arms as she looked down at the seawaters.

"But you asked me to put you down, so I did it." Vaughn suddenly burst out of laughter for the first time as he was covering his mouth trying to supress the laughter but he could not. "It's not funny!" Chelsea pouted her lips and thought of an idea, while Vaughn was busy with laughing, Chelsea splashed the seawater at Vaughn, the water made Vaughn's hat dropped onto the waters and his whole body was drenched.

"You're now wet too! Haha!" Chelsea began to giggle as she pointed at Vaughn while she laughs. Vaughn stopped with his eyes wide and a smirk was seen on his face. "Now you've done it." Vaughn followed what Chelsea did and splashed water on Chelsea. Both of them were having fun and did not notice Julia was still standing there with the snow pelted kitten in her arms while another one sitting on the shore.

"It's been long since I've seen Vaughn laugh…" Julia thought to herself. "I should let them have some fun." Julia mumbled to herself and picked the grey-silver pelted kitten in her another hand, she quickly walked away to the direction of her house.

"Stop!" Chelsea used her both hands to block the attack by Vaughn but still she was drenched in water, same goes for Vaughn. "Chelsea! What are you doing?" A voice bellowed from the shore as he approached the sea to grab Chelsea.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Chelsea questioned his appearance and he grabbed her by the arm. "Who the hell are you?" Vaughn smacked away Mark's hands and pulled Chelsea nearer to him. "That is what I should be asking you!" Mark retorted back the answer to Vaughn, the atmosphere of the both of them was getting strong and weird that Chelsea thought they are shooting electric waves just merely by staring at each other.

"Mark! Didn't I told you to go back home?" Chelsea broke the tension between the both of them and scolded Mark for still being here, her eyes outburst with anger. "I'm going back to Mirabelle's to dry off, let's go idiot." Vaughn fished his hat from the sea and he walked back up the shore and squeezed it dry. He placed it back on his head while he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked off.

"Wait for me, Vaughn!" Chelsea pushed Mark away and quickly got out of the sea, she scrambled up to Vaughn's side, leaving Mark shocked by what he had witnessed. In his point of view, he saw Chelsea smiling cutely and laughing with Vaughn around now and not with him. It was just like a romantic scene from an anime or drama series.

"Chelsea…" Mark got out of the waters and ran to Pierre's house; scent of food was like scent-marker to him. He immediately knew where his house was. After all, Pierre and Mark were cousins, every single time when Mark had troubles he would always come complaining to Pierre while Pierre would listen to his own cousin.

"We're back!" Chelsea opened the door for Vaughn and he came right in. Instead of taking a shower, he took a brush from the table and walked to the door.

"Vaughn! You should take a bath before you go!" Chelsea advised him, but he did not listen and he walked out of the house waving his hands to ask her to go instead. "You will be sick…" Chelsea mumbled to herself and he had already left the house to work in the barn. "Chelsea, don't need to bother him so much. You should go home and take a bath. Here, your 'Vaughnie'." Julia handed the grey pelted kitten to her and pushed her out of the house so that she could be on her way home.

"I'm going now. I'll come back later…" Chelsea pouted her lips and went back to her farm home.

Vaughn walked into the barn and brushed the cows and sheep in the barn, they were all very happy to see Vaughn. "You all miss me do you?" Vaughn talked to one of the sheep as the sheep baaed at him while he stroke the sheep's body as it slowly plopped down on the floor in pleasure.

Vaughn was tired by the time he was finished so he laid down onto the sheep's body, his arms crossed and he closed his eyes to the a rest from all the playing and the work. He yawned and slowly drifted into sleep on the sheep's soft coat, the sheep soon, fall into sleep.

"Damn that idiot, he's called Vaughn isn't he?" Mark walked down the pathway, kicking small pebbles side while he was walking. He turned his head around to see an opened barn door and inside was Vaughn sleeping soundly, he thought of something and the door creaked softly as he entered the barn.

"I can play a trick on him." Mark grinned as he entered the barn, mumbling while scanning the area for anything to play a trick on him. "Hay… Hay… and more hay… Hey! A bucket of water, how nice!" Mark tiptoed to the bucket of cold water as he slowly lifted in away from the ground without making any sounds.

He tiptoed to where Vaughn and the sheep was sound asleep and he made his move. A 'splash' was heard as Mark quickly sprinted away from the barn and he ran away to where the inn was.

"Baa" and "What the…?" was heard in the barn as the sheep was shocked by the water splashing onto it and it quickly got up, it ran away into the inner parts of the barn leaving Vaughn thudding his own head onto the hard ground. "Ouch! Who the hell poured cold water on me?" He scolded the 'mysterious' person whom was already gone and quickly got up, using his own hands to ease the pain on his head.

"Ahchoo!" Vaughn sneezed as the cold breeze entered the barn while someone opened the door to the barn.

"Hey, Vaughn! I'm done cleaning myself up and I need you to help me check on my animals!" Chelsea's voice was heard as she appeared in the barn where Vaughn was still easing the pain on the back of his head.

"Why are you all wet again, didn't I ask you to take a bath too?" Chelsea nagged at him while giving a worried look at him, he stumbled pass Chelsea and got out of the barn. "Didn't you say to check on the animals? Let's go then." Vaughn looked all drained and pale; he did not care and was trying to put up a brave front for Chelsea.

Upon reaching the farm, Chelsea's sapphire eyes were fixed onto Vaughn whom was wobbling from left to right. He leaned onto Chelsea's house as he was panting for breath, his face looking more flushed than usual.

"Are you okay, Vaughn?" Chelsea asked, worried. Her hands landed onto Vaughn's shoulders while she asked. But Vaughn did not appreciate as he shoved her hands away. "I'm alright. I'm not as weak as you." He retorted, when he was about to move. He finally lost all his strength and landed softly into Chelsea's chest.

"Vaughn! Vaughn!" Chelsea continued to call for his name, Vaughn's eyes was semi-open as he panted harder. Chelsea placed her hand onto Vaughn's forehead and realised that he was having a fever.

"You idiot! No wonder I thought that you were acting strange." Chelsea hugged Vaughn to warm him up as he was shivering from the cold breeze that was opened to him.

"So warm…" Vaughn mumbled as the vision of Chelsea was starting to get blurry, and his eyes completely sealed, he finally fell asleep due to high temperature, his head buried into Chelsea's warm body temperature.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Test

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**Thanks to mitsuki93 for helping! **

**My Deviant username and story by: x3Bella **

**Please enjoy Chapter 12.**

"I'm not as weak as you huh? Who is the one fainting now?" Chelsea grumbled as she slings Vaughn's arm over her shoulders to carry him into her house.

"You're so heavy." Chelsea placed Vaughn nicely on her own bed, and tucked him in. She used the back of her palms to wipe off the sweat from her forehead and removed the cowboy hat that was on him, she placed the hat on the side table beside the bed.

She hastily walked to the bathroom with a bucket of icy cold water and a small towel. It was dripping wet and she placed the towel nicely on Vaughn's forehead. She sat on the bed beside him, her sapphire eyes was fixing onto Vaughn's flushed face as she used her fingers to caressed his face, the warmth of his face was felt from Chelsea's fingers as a soft moan was heard and she quickly retreated her fingers away from his face.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she quickly looked away from him, what exactly was she doing, touching his face like this? It's not like she was Vaughn's lover, let alone being his girlfriend. But, Chelsea really liked him.

"What am I doing, really?" A heavy sigh was heard from Chelsea as she pulled out a thermometer from the drawers of the side table.

"It's all your fault making my heart beat so wildly like this." She was irritated by this abnormal feeling and shoved the thermometer into his mouth, showing that she was displeased with Vaughn as she pouted her lips and began to use her fingers to poke his cheeks.

Another soft moan was heard from him again, his cheeks was flushed and was sweating profusely, his eye would not open no matter how much Chelsea called him. She was really worried for him; she panicked and wanted to rush over to her house phone but was stopped by Vaughn.

He took grasp of her hands and would not let her go, feeling the warmth that he felt, only when his immune is weak; he would express his real feelings.

"Don't go, I need you here with me…" Vaughn's eyes were half opened. His amethyst eyes glimmered under his tears. Why was he crying, is it out of pain? Chelsea really wondered.

"Just for a while…" Vaughn spoke again, closing his eyes. He slowly drifted into sleep with Chelsea's hands holding tightly onto his, she used another hand to caress his flushed cheeks.

"I won't leave until you told me to…" Chelsea laid a soft peck on his flush cheeks, hoping that he will get well soon. The loving look on her face was really soothing and motherly, she really wanted Vaughn to tell her how he felt for her, and wanted to have the courage to tell Vaughn that how she felt for him too. When will she have the courage to face up to her own feelings?

The sun was finally engulfed by the night sky, replacing it with the moon. In Chelsea's room, Vaughn was asleep with a wet towel on his forehead and he flinched by the sound of the crickets outside the house.

"Where am I?" Vaughn got up, the wet towel dropped onto his thighs. He took it and scanned through the surrounding area. He noticed a wooden frame and took it in his hands, a picture of Chelsea and another woman beside her. The young woman had short brunette hair colour just like Chelsea. Vaughn wondered who she was, probably her sister?

"Wait… Why am I here?" Vaughn stared at the photo frame in bewilderment while holding the towel on another hand. He could feel that his body was hot; he gritted his teeth to tolerate the pain, hoping that the pain will eventually fade away.

"Vaughn, you're awake!" Chelsea spoke from the door, he hastily place the photo frame back where it used to be. He gazed up at Chelsea, she was holding a bowl with floral prints on it and she approached Vaughn, she sat down beside him and placed the bowl beside the photo frame where Vaughn took just now.

"You saw this?" Chelsea asked and took the photo frame into her hands, her face was staring at the photo and a tranquil look appeared on her face.

"It wasn't on purpose that I took the frame." Vaughn tried explaining himself when it was not even needed. Chelsea looked back at him and she placed the photo frame where it was before.

"I know. Don't worry. That woman beside me was my mum." Chelsea gave him a soft smile and took the bowl of porridge in her hands.

"I thought she was your sister…" Vaughn murmured as Chelsea tried to defer out what he said, but he did not want to say it a second time.

"Well, moving on. I cook porridge for you! Aren't I good?" Chelsea gave him a cute smile and scooped a spoonful of porridge onto the spoon, she place the spoon in front of Vaughn's mouth.

"Hey, I can feed myself." Vaughn pushed the spoon away and tried to take the bowl from Chelsea, but to no avail, Chelsea insisted on hand feeding Vaughn.

"You're sick, I will feed you." Chelsea was being persistent and Vaughn had no choice but to give in to her. Chelsea smiled and the smile made his face blush even more than before.

"Say Ahhhh~" Chelsea blew on the spoon to make it cooler and placed it in front of Vaughn, but he did not dare to eat it, a tint of red was seen on Vaughn's face.

"Come on, eat it. Don't be stubborn!" Chelsea's eyebrows and lips frowned and Vaughn had no choice but to give in to her. Vaughn opened his mouth and ate the spoonful of porridge and Chelsea was satisfied.

"That's a good boy!" Chelsea started to perk up and Vaughn could not believe she said that he was a boy.

"I'm not a boy, you brat!" Vaughn was irritated by the fact that he was called a boy than a man, he snatched the spoon and bowl from Chelsea's hands, he began cleaning the bowl from the food and within seconds the bowl was emptied. He handed the empty bowl to her and she could not help but to laugh at Vaughn's adorable gesture and actions.

"What are you laughing at?" Vaughn gave her a grouchy look and used his arms to brush across his lips to wipe the dirt away.

"Nothing. I'm going to get some hot milk so that you can sleep." She moved away from the bed with the bowl in her hands and exited the room to the kitchen.

Vaughn thought, the atmosphere was just like two newly-weds that got married recently. He was the husband and Chelsea was his beloved wife. "What the hell am I thinking…? Go to sleep, Vaughn!" He quickly thudded his back on the soft bed and closed his eyes.

"What am I doing? This is her room!" Vaughn hastily got back up and ruffled through his hair, not believing what he was thinking of just now. He removed the blanket and got on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea nagged at Vaughn and pushed him back onto the bed; she covered him with blankets and handed a glass of hot milk to him.

"Just let me go back to Mirabelle's." Vaughn pleaded with Chelsea, hoping that she will let him go back to his own room and his own bed than sleeping on a woman's bed.

"I already told Julia and Mirabelle that you're staying here, they quickly nodded their head in agreement too. Mirabelle also ask you to stay at the island until you get well!" Chelsea continued to nag at Vaughn while he downed the hot milk down his throat and he handed the empty glass back to her.

"Fine, I get it." Vaughn did not want to hear any of Chelsea's nagging and quickly place his head down on the soft pillow.

Chelsea held the empty glass in her hands and walked out of the room, turning off the lights and the room door. She walked into the kitchen and placed the empty glass in the sink.

She was about to sleep when there was knocking and thudding on the door continuously, she hesitantly rushed to door, hoping that the knocking of the door would not awaken the sleeping Vaughn.

"Stop knocking! I'm coming already!" Chelsea opened the door to find Mark standing at her door step, she wanted to slam the door right at him but his hand blocked the door before Chelsea could slam it right at him.

"I'm really gonna take you home tonight! I can't stand you with that guy!" Mark took grasp of Chelsea's arm and pulled her out of the house while she used her fist to beat Mark's back, beckoning him to let go of her.

"Let go, Mark! I'm telling you I'm not going back to the city! Don't you understand English?" Chelsea shouted at him as Mark carried her up and sling her by his shoulders and carried her away.

"Let go! Let go!" Chelsea continued to use her fist and beat forcefully onto Mark's back. But Mark did not care about the pain and walked to the direction of the beach.

"Why is it so noisy? Didn't she ask me to sleep, she should really quiet down." Vaughn was annoyed by the noise and he walked out of the room to see that Chelsea was not around, but the door to the outside was wide open.

"Didn't she close the door when she goes out? What a brat…" Vaughn sighed and was about to close the door when shrieking sounds came from afar, he squinted his eyes to see where the shrieking sounds were coming from and saw Chelsea was captured by that Mark guy.

"What is that guy doing to Chelsea?" Vaughn got annoyed and quickly rushed to where Mark was going to.

"Vaughn!" Chelsea shouted his name and Mark turned his head to see Vaughn was running up to him, he was breathing hard while trying to catch up with Mark.

"What are you doing here, drench dog?" Mark gave him a sarcastic remark as he put down Chelsea on her feet on the sandy beach floor. After putting her down nicely, Chelsea gave a tight slap on Mark's cheeks with her face burning up with anger.

"Why must you do this?" Chelsea was so angry that tears welled up in her eyes, she walked back to Vaughn's side but Mark grabbed her arms, reluctant to let her go back to the cowboy.

"Let go, Mark!" Chelsea exclaimed, wanting him to let her go on his own accord, but he did not.

"Didn't she say to let her go, you indecent brat?" Vaughn shoved Mark's hands away and pulled Chelsea by his side, placing his arms around Chelsea's hips.

The atmosphere was getting more and more awkward but Mark broke the silence.

"Chelsea… Since you don't want to leave here and this cowboy wants you to stay. I will give up on one condition." Mark sighed and closed his eyes; he opened back his emerald eyes and gave Vaughn a stern and serious look.

"Only if this guy marries you, I will give up and return to the city." Mark exclaimed and pointed his fingers at Vaughn, leaving him in shock with his eyes and mouth gaped wide open. Mark wanted to test Vaughn if he was true to his feelings and true to Chelsea.

"What are you sayi-"Chelsea's words were cut by Vaughn.

"FINE! I WILL MARRY HER! ARE YOU HAPPY?" Vaughn replied Mark, leaving Chelsea in shock as her face flushed red with embarrassment, it made her think that, was it a love confession or a proposal?

Vaughn stood there flabbergasted too, why did he say that he will marry Chelsea? He himself was overwhelmed by what he had said just now. He knew that he could not take back his words after he said that he will marry Chelsea, he would let Mark give up after he marry Chelsea, so was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"V-Vaughn… Are you proposing to me?" Chelsea turned around to face Vaughn, both of their faces flushed with redness and it seemed like Chelsea's eyes were beaming, hoping that what Vaughn said was true and not a hoax just to get rid of Mark.

"Kin-Kinda…" Vaughn scratched his head and Chelsea gave a tight hug to Vaughn, snuggling her head into Vaughn's broad chest. Finally he had brought up the question, even though it's not really a proposal, she was really happy that her tears slide down her cheeks.

"Do I really love her? Am I too rushed to say that?" Vaughn thought in his mind, they did not even dated and he proposed to her. He sighed, since Chelsea was happy and he could protect her, maybe this was really the right choice.

"Are you serious, cowboy?" Mark gave firm look at Vaughn, asking if he was serious about marrying Chelsea and hoping that he is not playing with Chelsea's feeling because he did not cherish her before. He trusted him that he would take care of Chelsea for the rest of his life.

Vaughn nodded and Mark sighed.

"I give up; take good care of her cowboy. If not I'm gonna take her away. I didn't cherish her before and I lost the chance, so now I trust you to appreciate her being here with you now. Adios cowboy, remember to invite me to your wedding." Mark said his words and left the beach, his hands in his front jeans pocket and his head held high as he walked back to the inn. He was hurting in the inside, but if Chelsea could be happy, why not let himself hurt than her being unhappy?

"Phew, he left." Vaughn sighed as he loosened the buttons that was tight around his neck while Chelsea was still hugging him tightly. He pushed her head away and she stared at Vaughn, her face was still blushing by the fact that Vaughn proposed to her.

"What are you staring at?" Vaughn tried to sound as compose as possible, but he could not help but to blush and look away.

"Vaughn… Are you serious about what you said just now?" Chelsea stared at the sandy floor as she used her feet to play with the sand. Vaughn did not say anything while Chelsea stared at the sandy floors, hoping that Vaughn was serious about what he said.

The waves crushed on the sandy floors, while Chelsea waited for Vaughn's answer. He did not really want to marry Chelsea on impulse but he did say that he would marry her; he did not want to give her high hopes. But the words could not be taken back; he must marry Chelsea no matter what.

"Y-yeah…" Vaughn stuttered his answer back to Chelsea, she looked back up at him and her sapphire eyes glimmered, she was so happy and gave Vaughn a peck on his cheeks.

"I'm so happy, Vaughn!" Chelsea brought her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After sometime, Chelsea broke the hug and stared intently into Vaughn's amethyst eyes with her own. Their faces were getting closer to each other; at last their lips were locking each other's. Vaughn's arms wrapped around Chelsea's hips and brought their kiss deeper.

The night sky was devouring them, it seemed like only the moon and the stars witnessed this scene that their having. It was the best night of Chelsea's life, but Vaughn was thinking, this progress was too fast for them.

"Oh my goodness, this is too good to be true." Julia was hiding behind the boulders, she could not believe that Chelsea her best friend and Vaughn was kissing. She quickly took out her mobile phone that was in her pockets and snapped shots of them lips locking to each other.

Vaughn quickly released the kiss and pushed Chelsea away, he could not believe that he was enjoying the moments of it. They both blushed with embarrassment; he did not believe what he just did.

"I'm going back sleep…" Vaughn walked like a robot; his left leg was in unison with his left arm and right leg with his right arm. He quickly walk away to the direction of Mirabelle's, Julia was hiding behind the boulder while she was trying to laugh at Vaughn's awkward walking pose.

Chelsea was left at the beach; she brought her hands to her lips. Not believing that Vaughn had just kissed her and they are going to get married soon.

"I'm going to be Vaughn's wife…" Chelsea mumbled while she stared at her own hand. The thought made her heart thumping like crazy.

"What have I done?" Vaughn entered Mirabelle's place as he used his palms to slap on his face, hoping that it was a dream and he really want to wake up from it.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Memories

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**Thanks to my friends great help! Love you, mitsuki93.**

**My Deviant username and story by: x3Bella **

**Notes: Finally I have completed Chapter 13 took a long time to complete it and I apologise. Please enjoy!**

**Please enjoy Chapter 13.**

The door to Mirabelle's slammed open with Vaughn's back laying on the door. His face turned red and was breathing heavily; his thoughts were corrupted by the fever he was having, he could not think straight.

"Julia is that you? Did you get back the stuff from Taro?" Mirabelle walked out the kitchen, wiping her wet hands on her aprons.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Chelsea's?" Mirabelle walked over by Vaughn's side and helped him up; he shoved her hands away and stumbled away from her, his hands rested on the wall near the stairs to give him support.

"What was I thinking?" Vaughn mumbled under his breath, slowly, he climbed the stairs up to his room and plopped his head in the pillow on the bed. Squeezing it tightly in his both hands, he rolled around the bed with the pillow buried in his face.

In his mind, he was really confused by what he did earlier. He could not forget how abruptly he 'proposed' to Chelsea just to spite Mark and make him give up on her.

Just then, Julia walked up the stairs which it made loads of creaking noises but none of the noises seems to disrupt Vaughn from his rolling. Julia peeped through the small opening from the door, with her camera in her hands. She was smirking at how Vaughn looked so cute dwelling over stuff like romance and love.

"Damn! This is so confusing!" Vaughn shouted as he threw the pillow towards where Julia was hiding. The pillow hit the wall directly and fell beside the door but Julia was not discovered by Vaughn and he continued to speak to himself.

"Why did I even kiss her?" Vaughn ruffled his silvery hair that was glimmering under the lights.

"Because you like her." Julia mumbled to what Vaughn had said and sighed by how stupid Vaughn was.

"Why did I accept that idiot blonde's challenge?" Vaughn scolded himself over and over again.

"Because you want to fight for her, you dumb cowboy." Julia murmured again, she really could not stop laughing by the fact that Vaughn was seriously in love with her but dare not admit it.

Vaughn ruffled his hair, realising that his signature hat was not on his head, it was left at Chelsea's. He messed up his own hair even more, trying to erase the thoughts that were corrupting his mind and he quickly fell asleep.

The harsh sun glared into the glass windows with Vaughn sleeping soundly and was woken up by sounds from downstairs; he wanted to silence the different voices of people so he walked down the stairs to see different faces he did not want to see.

"Vaughn! You're awake! Guess what, the whole villagers are here to celebrate you and Chelsea's wedding!" Julia put her hands together and clapped for Vaughn's arrival down the stairs, as confetti started to pile up onto Vaughn's head. His eyes squinted to see faces he hate, even Mark was there, he was leaning on the cream coloured wall.

Vaughn placed his hands in his black skinny jeans pocket and walked over to Julia, his stern amethyst eyes glaring at her. It looked as if Vaughn was gonna eat her alive.

Beads of sweat were starting to form on Julia's forehead as it rolled down her cheeks, her open palms trying to calm Vaughn down while different shades and colours of eyes were following him around the room. He tried to avert his own eyes away from the crowd and noticed Chelsea talking with Mark with a smile on her face.

Her fingers pointing upwards as she giggled, talking about the wonderful wedding she will have with Vaughn. Mark's face was not filled with jealousy, but instead, he was glad that Chelsea was this happy. He thought in his head that Chelsea would definitely make a wonderful bride.

Murmurings got louder and louder as the villagers asked when will be the big day for the two new couples in the island. Vaughn was sandwiched by the crowd as he really dislikes noises, his head looking down at the floor with an evil aura emitting out from him that only he could see.

"Quiet!" Vaughn shouted as he glared everyone with his intense amethyst eyes, narrowing down those whom were noisy.

"Come on people, don't pick on Vaughn. The wedding invitations will be sent and you will know the date when it comes." Julia chuckled as she send the villagers out of her abode, it seemed as if Julia was the one getting married, Vaughn sighed as his silvery hair covered his left eye.

Julia closed the door behind her and rushed over to Chelsea and Mark. Her eyes scanning Mark from head to toe, trying to see if Mark has any intentions of trying to steal Chelsea away again.

Julia created space for herself while pushing Mark away into the background as she whispered something secretive into Chelsea's ears. Her sapphire eyes gleaming with excitement, Vaughn and Mark wondered what Julia had told her.

"Vaughn! Get ready by noon; we're going back to the cities." Julia winked at Vaughn, he wondered what she meant by going back to the cities, but he is not gonna go back without his hat!

"Chelsea! I need to have a word with you." Vaughn pulled Chelsea by his side and started to talk very softly, Chelsea claimed that he was nervous with the preparations for the wedding but actually inside his mind, he wanted back his hat.

"Chelsea, I need my hat back…" Vaughn's hands was still grabbing onto Chelsea's arm, trying to whisper in her ears but his conversation was broken by the blond.

"Say, Vaughn. Is this what you want?" Julia swing the hat using her fingers as Vaughn released grasp of Chelsea and tried to get it back from Julia.

"No no, Vaughn. You're not getting this back until you agree to go to the cities with me, mum and Chelsea." Julia knew that Vaughn is gonna reject her so she got ready her triumph card to get him to agree to go to the cities with them.

"Fine, Fine! I will go, just return my hat to me will you?" Vaughn was already annoyed by the fact that she was playing along with Julia and had to go back to the cities even though he was on a job in the islands.

"And for your information, you will be staying on the island till spring starts! Isn't that fabulous?" Julia added with a hint of sarcasm.

"What?" Vaughn's total attention was focused on Julia with his amethyst gaped open and leaving his mouth hanging wide open. He could not take in the 'surprises' that Julia is throwing at him, it's too much for him.

"Don't worry. I took care of everything; your boss is very supportive you know. He even said he will come to your wedding, what a nice guy. I even told Nathan, he agreed to be the priest for your wedding, what a nice guy." Julia giggled while telling these events to Vaughn.

"All guys are nice to you…" Vaughn mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Julia snapped out of her giggling and asked Vaughn.

"Nothing." He mumbled, knowing Julia's attitude, he had no choice but to follow them to the cities in the afternoon. He also wondered what Julia was up to this time, it could not be something good. He gulped down his saliva down his throat thinking of what might happen to him.

"What's all the commotion?" The door opened and in came Mirabelle; she noticed Vaughn all irritated by Julia.

"Mum! I'm just telling Vaughn to go to the cities with us all." Julia pouted, her cheeks filled with air like a little girl.

"Chelsea. Why don't you bring Julia to your place? I guess you girls have lots to talk about." Mirabelle signalled to Chelsea, giving her motherly smile and the girls' got out of the house, nodding their heads.

Vaughn's amethyst followed them till they were out of the room and turned back to Mirabelle, her soft baby blue eyes looked into his mysterious amethyst eyes.

"Vaughn, come with me." Mirabelle spoke very motherly to him and walked slowly to her room, Vaughn calmed down and he followed Mirabelle to her room.

He slumped as he walked in, noticing Mirabelle rummaging through her drawers and he straightened up to peep what she was searching for.

"Vaughn, why don't you sit down?" Mirabelle spoke while she continued to search for something, a few minutes later she dug out a thick brown album with dust collected on it. Vaughn sat on the edge of her bed and watched as she blew the dust away from the book, his eyes fixing on the album that she was holding.

"Here." Mirabelle handed the album over to Vaughn and he received it with two hands.

"This is a photo album of you; there are lots of pictures of you when you were young." Mirabelle smiled at Vaughn, he held it tightly in his hands. He wondered why Mirabelle had his pictures when he was a young boy.

"Why did you-"Before Vaughn could finish speaking, Mirabelle beat him to it.

"Your parents hired a photographer to take it." Mirabelle looked down at her hands placed on her lap while talking.

"I thought that after you have found someone precious to you, I would give it to you. So that, you could share all these precious memories with your loved one." Mirabelle gave a warm smile as she shifted her warm hands to Vaughn's, holding his hands tightly.

"Thanks, Mirabelle." Vaughn returned the hold.

"Your parents always love you, Vaughn. Even though they always say harsh things, they do love you. You should go back and see them sometime, with Chelsea." Mirabelle released the grasp of his hands and patted him on the back as she got on her feet and walked out of the room.

He went back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, slowly admiring the photos. The hint of brown at the edges of the photos signifies that this album and the photos have been kept for a long period of time.

There were pictures of him as a baby, sucking on a pacifier. There were pictures of him when he was trying to crawl and walk. All of his moments were captured in the photos; there was one photo that surprised him. It was the brunette haired girl with him, the young girl's head leaning onto young Vaughn's shoulders, sleeping soundly together with a bunch of baby's breath in the girl's hands.

He smiled to himself, his fingers slowly brushed down the girl in the photo. He had an intuition that girl in the photo was Chelsea but he needs to make sure that is was her; he really hoped that the girl in the photo was Chelsea.

"Stupid me. That girl couldn't be her, what am I thinking?" Vaughn tried to destroy the suspicion in his head and quickly stood up. Knowing Julia, she should be at the beach by now, and will blame him even though he was not late.

He placed the album on his study table and quickly padded out of his room to the open air. He stuffed his hands in his front pockets and strode down the pathway. His hair danced in the wind, it feels cooling without his hat placed on him.

As he guessed, Julia and Chelsea are already there, with Mirabelle standing with them.

"Vaughn! You're early!" Chelsea noticed him and ran over to him, tugging onto his arms and pulling him over to where Julia and Mirabelle were.

"It's rarity of you, Vaughn. Coming so early…" Julia raised one side of her eyebrows and looked suspiciously at him.

"I knew that you all would be early. So I just came early, got a problem with that?" Vaughn retorted back coldly, walking to the direction of the ship.

"Where are you going, Vaughn?" Chelsea asked, stupidly.

"Didn't you say that you all were going to the cities? I just want my hat back." Vaughn replied with a smirk on his face.

Everyone hurried on the ship as it honked to signal it's moving out.

The hustle and the bustle of the cities were familiar for Vaughn but not for Chelsea, letting her remember her pain and the memories in the cities.

"Why are you clinging onto me so tightly?" Vaughn stared at Chelsea while they were walking down the roads.

"Because I like it." Chelsea replied with an innocent smile embedded on her face. He sighed as he turned his head to the front, looking at Mirabelle and Julia talking to each other softly.

"So where are we going?" Vaughn asked while Chelsea walked by his side, still tugging onto his arm with Vaughn's hands tugged into his front pockets.

"I'm not sure. Mirabelle and Julia both told me they made arrangements in the cities."

"Surprises are not good for my mind; I've been receiving them since just now…" Vaughn trembled at the thought of another 'surprise', what has been installed for Vaughn by Julia?

"We're here." Julia open her arms wide and pointed up at the sign while the two couples scanned the surroundings of the shop, leaving Vaughn in shock with his mouth gaped open and arms hanging by the side. While Chelsea, her sapphire eyes twinkled in excitement.

What was the surprise that made Vaughn and Chelsea react this way?

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Is this Bliss?

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant username and story by: x3Bella **

**Notes: Finally I have completed Chapter 14. Thank you to all my supporters and fans for liking and taking your time to read this. It really makes me very happy, anyways, thanks people a lot! **

**Sorry for the late posting. Have been busy with my national exams and my Microsoft words was corrupted or something just happened to it, I don't even have the slightest clue. :/ So, I wrote this on my WordPad, so there might be quite a lot of mistakes :/ Be nice ): Sorry that this chapter is draggish (to me) just hoped you guys/girls will like it :D**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, put a lot of soul into this. ): Review please. :D**

**Please enjoy Chapter 14.**

* * *

The bell in the shop ringed as they walked in, the crystal chandelier was hung on the ceiling, emitting out white bright lights throughout the shop, in the middle was a carefully sculpted miniature fountain, on top of it resembles a cupid and water was pouring from where he stood. A mini studio was seen at the very left corner of the shop.

The floor was covered with creamy coloured carpets, counters of different accessories were all assembled nicely on the left. Besides that, rows of wedding gowns, evening gowns and even prom dresses were hung nicely on the open wardrobe with a piece of transparent cover that protects the pieces of the gowns.

"Oh my god, Julia! This place is so pretty! Look at all the wedding dresses!" When Chelsea stepped in the shop, her sapphire eyes flickered with excitement.

"Vaughn what are you standing there for? Go on in." Julia pushed him in the shop; he stumbled as his hands pushed the glass door and he went in, unwillingly.

"Welcome to Blissful Times, my name is Sheryl. You must be Mister Vaughn and Miss Chelsea." The shop assistant, Sheryl, greeted them with a smile on her face. Her hands signalled to the couple and guided them to sit down in one of the open rooms next to where the gowns were settled at.

"Please sit, I heard from Miss Julia all about you." Sheryl sat down in front of both Chelsea and Vaughn.

She explained about the renting of gowns and suits. Making Vaughn's mind swirling around as he does not get what the lady was explaining about.

"Miss Chelsea. Please follow me; I will let you try the gowns that are available here." Sheryl stood up signalled her hands to guide the excited Chelsea to the gown section as gorgeous long wedding dresses were placed neatly. Vaughn also stood up and sat on the couch as he waited, leaning his head comfortably, he do not even know what he was waiting for either.

"Say, Vaughn. What kind of suit you like?" Julia asked with her cyan eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I have no idea, I have not accepted the fact that you brought me here!" Vaughn eyes narrowed at Julia as he protested his objections. But Julia acted as if she did not hear what Vaughn said.

"How about a whole white suit? That will surely make you look like a prince charming on a white horse! How neat!" Julia continued chattering and chattering until the dressing room's curtain was drawn and there came out Chelsea.

She was wearing a satin bustier ball gown with cross-back detail, revealing her pale back and a full tulle skirt with lace bodice that touched the creamed carpets that was very long. The design of the wedding gown was very detailed and crystals were sewed on nicely by hand on the satin bustier gown. Chelsea slipped on her white-silvery heels; her hair was curled and tied nicely with a small diamond studded tiara attached with the long veil that was sagging to her waist level.

"How do I look, Vaughn?" Chelsea smiled as she twirled around to show Vaughn, she was wearing light make-up and a tint of red was seen on her face as she gave Vaughn a soft smile.

Vaughn's amethyst eyes opened wide, gawking at Chelsea's new look. His heart skipped a beat when Chelsea stepped out of the dressing room with his mouth draped open; he quickly closed his mouth and looked away to another direction with his face flushed red.

"Yo-You look normal." Vaughn stuttered, he could not put words together to say that Chelsea was just simply gorgeous but he just could not say it. He glanced sideways at Chelsea, feeling all disheartened by Vaughn's harsh comment.

"What the hell are you saying?" Julia was frustrated and annoyed by Vaughn's comments; she clenched her fist and hit directly onto Vaughn's head and quickly stayed at Chelsea's side. Vaughn held onto his head wincing in pain, his amethyst eyes glaring at Julia with a scary aura around him.

"Vaughn, it's your turn." Mirabelle appeared out from nowhere and pushed Vaughn into the dressing room, a white suit was and black suit was hung up nicely on the hanger in the room. Vaughn indeed wanted to wear the black suit but there was a note stuck on the black suit.

'To Vaughn: If you don't wear this, your hat will be burnt to ashes. Love Julia.' Vaughn felt a threatening aura from the note and gulped his saliva down his throat. His hands shivered as he reached for the white suit, he would never wear that but because he wanted his hat back, he had to do this. No, he must do this.

Vaughn slipped on the white coat and pulled his white tie up; he buttoned up his coat and gave out a loud sigh. "Do I really have to do this?" He slouched and placed his fingers on the mirror, staring hard at himself and he let out a loud sigh once again. He thought that he really does look like an idiot and not just an idiot, a really big idiot. He do not have the courage to step out of the dressing room, because he do not feel like himself, dressing up was not his 'thing'.

"Vaughn, are you done?" Julia stood by the dressing room area and drew the curtains to see a knight in shining armour appeared in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vaughn panicked and quickly draws his arms close to his body, trying to cover up his white suit.

"Stop covering, you're already exposed." Julia smirked evilly and pulled Vaughn out of the dressing room. Vaughn was forced out of the dressing area and staggered out of the room almost falling down. Chelsea's sapphire eyes sparkled as she clasped her two hands together, admiring how handsome her own fiancé was.

"Come on, the photographer is waiting." Julia exclaimed as she pressed the two couples to the studio where they were supposed to have their wedding photographs taken.

"Wh-What? Why didn't you say so earlier? I will never take what wedding photos!" Vaughn retorted his objection to Julia, before he could escape Julia's clutches; Chelsea tugged onto Vaughn's sleeves, her head tilted to the side where Vaughn could see her, her sapphire eyes all watery, just like a lost kitten who wants an owner to take her home.

"Vaughn, you will never take the photos?" Chelsea asked with her tears welling up inside her eyes, her lips started to frown and hands clasp together, it seemed as if Vaughn had seen brown ears protruding out of Chelsea's brown locks and a tail extended out of Chelsea's gown.

Julia stood behind Vaughn, laughing silently; she knew exactly what Chelsea was going to do. She was the one who taught Chelsea. 'If Vaughn was to reject anything, you should always do the puppy face to him; he's weak at your puppy eyes, Chelsea.' Julia waited for Chelsea to do her magic while she talked to the photographer, telling him what her expectation was.

"..." Vaughn went silent and tried to avert his attention but to no avail he sighed, knowing that he had been beaten by Chelsea's signature 'puppy eyes'.

"... Fine, only this time. If there's more I'm outta here." Vaughn sighed once again, he is being lead by the nose by Chelsea and Julia, he thought that he was being made as a fool to the two.

Chelsea interlocked her arms with Vaughn's and was led to the studio together.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Simon, I will be your photographer for today." Simon introduced himself and shook hands with the couple, Chelsea was really on cloud nine and Vaughn just gave him a forced smile.

Simon positioned them in front of a black coloured board and directed them to do what he said. Vaughn was ordered to wrap his arms around Chelsea's waist but he was reluctant to do it, he thought that it was inappropriate for some reason that he came up with.

"What? Can't we just take normal shots?" Vaughn questioned Simon but Simon was trying to keep cool about it.

"Groom. This is a wedding shot, not a family shot. The bride's is so gorgeous, why don't I take your place instead? Since you have so many questions." Simon retorted, already his face was showing that he was flaring with anger.

Typical Vaughn, he did not want any 'man' to touch Chelsea. He did Simon's biddings. He wrapped his arms around Chelsea's waist as Chelsea leaned back to support on his broad shoulders, Chelsea's sapphire eyes looked back at his, with bliss and happiness. She could not believe that Vaughn would actually do this with her.

*click* *flash* *click*

"Groom. Can you please smile? I can't capture any shots of you being happy. Can you at least give me a smile?" Simon sighed, holding onto his expensive camera that the professionals used.

Vaughn had no choice. Julia stood behind Simon as she began laugh silently with Mirabelle standing beside her. Julia holded in her laughter while trying to capture all their moments together with her own camera.

The photo shoot went successfully. Chelsea's head was resting on Vaughn's shoulders while Vaughn wrapped his arms around Chelsea with a blissful look. They both looked into each other's eyes. It seemed like every unfortunate events happened to Vaughn turned out to be a good one.

"Vaughn. I'm really very happy today." Chelsea whispered to Vaughn. Her eyes closed as she breathed in her fiancé scent.

"I'm lucky to be here too..." Vaughn murmured softly, so that Chelsea was not able to hear what he had said.

"What did you say?" Chelsea opened her eyes and asked.

"Nothing... It's nothing important." Vaughn reassured her and Simon took the last shot of the day.

"Good job everybody. We can pack up now." Simon began to pack as he bid his good byes to the people in the shop including the owner, Sheryl.

Julia swiftly ran to Chelsea's side, grinning from ear to ear while interlocking her hands with Chelsea. The both excused themselves and walked to the dressing room to help Chelsea change out of her gown.

"How was it, Vaughn?" Mirabelle waited for the both to be out of earshot and asked Vaughn in a motherly tone.

"Well... It's definetely tiring." Vaughn sighed as he loosened the white tie that was strangling his neck.

"No matter how tired you are, I can see that you're very happy, aren't you? I'm really happy for you." Mirabelle smiled as Vaughn returned her a soft smile.

Julia walked out from the dressing room, focusing her cyan eyes on Vaughn.

"Vaughn... Do you like the tuxedo so much that you are reluctant to change out of it?" Julia smirked as Vaughn quickly scanned down his clothing, forgetting that he was wearing a tuxedo. He shoved Julia aside and waited for Chelsea until she was done.

"Mom. After he met Chelsea, he became so frantic, that makes him so cute." Julia whispered to Mirabelle as she giggled while holding onto her stomach.

"Indeed. Chelsea really works magic." Mirabelle turned to her daughter and smiled.

After sometime, the couple finally got into their usual clothes and left the store, bidding their good byes to Sheryl.

By the time they got to the ship, the sun was beginning to set and it gave out an afterglow. They boarded the ship quickly and settled down in a rented cabin.

"Finally, got to get some rest." Julia landed softly on the sofa, letting out a small thud as Mirabelle sat beside her while Vaughn sat beside her, leaving Chelsea standing up.

"It should be we are the ones who are tired. And you are the one who caused this." Vaughn retorted back at Julia as he mumbled the last line he said.

Julia ignored his complains as she already fell asleep on Mirabelle's shoulders, Mirabelle could only sigh at the two of them, always complaining and fighting with each other and she is always the one being the middle person and also sitting in the middle of their arguement.

"Chelsea, why don't you sit?" Mirabelle asked while Vaughn stared at Chelsea, shifting his butt to give some space for poor Chelsea.

"It's okay. Would you all like something to drink? I'm thirsty." Chelsea asked, rejecting Vaughn's silent offer.

"I want some sleep." Vaughn said while shifting his butt to where he was first at and his arms crossed as he looked down at his long sleeved shirt, blinking continuously trying to get rid of his tiredness.

"I'm alright, you should get something for yourself and Vaughn." Mirabelle nudged Vaughn to go with her, but Vaughn also, he fell asleep like a log that cannot be moved.

"Vaughn fell asleep..." Chelsea's sapphire eyes turned soft and giggled softly to herself, Mirabelle gave her a warm smile before she exited the cabin and to the lounge.

"Can I have a glass of apple juice?" Chelsea walked over to the owner and he present her with her order.

Chelsea sipped the glass of cooling apple juice down her throat as noises was heard far behind her, a fight was breaking out. She was trying to overhear and see what was going on at the corner of her eyes and even her ears were perked open.

"Return my wallet! Admit it and return it or I'm gonna beat you till your son or daughter doesn't recognise you!" A thug with a battle scar on his left cheek threatened the old man while he grabbed onto his shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

"I told you, I didn't take it! Why should I admit when I didn't take your dirty stuff, you rouge! You're such a let down to your own family by doing this!" The old man with combed up silverish hair retorted, his glasses fell off by the impact of the shaking and it landed on the ground beside Chelsea's foot. She picked up the glasses and went forward.

Noticing a brown ragged wallet laying beside the glasses, she quickly took it into her possession and stepped forward.

"Damn you old man. How dare you insult my family!" The thug clenched his fist and was preparing to give the old man a taste of his fist.

"Stop!" Chelsea stepped forward and stopped the fist from landing on the old man's face. Her hands shoved away the fist away from the old man.

"Let him down." Chelsea ordered, her stern sapphire eyes glared into his chocolate brown eyes. They were staring back at one another, trying to start a cold war.

"Missy. Don't interfere in a man's fight." The thug smiled, showing his yellowish teeth.

"I'm not. I assume that this are yours?" Chelsea held out the ragged wallet and fished in front of the thug as he quickly tried to grab it back.

"Uh uh. You can't get it back. Unless..." Chelsea rolled her eyes, thinking about something in her head.

"Unless what? Hit me? I'm so scare-" Before the thug could finish his sentence, Chelsea flicked her fingers strongly at the hand that was grabbing on to the old man and the thug released grasp of him. He flinched at the attack and brought his hand back as he blew on it to soothe the pain.

"Not bad missy." The thug complimented while trying to get back his composure.

"Thanks." Chelsea thanked him sarcastically with a smile at the corner of her lips and the thug threw a fist at her but she blocked it swiftly with her arms and knocked him back with a strong push. He lost his footing and fell off the ship, a loud splash was heard and the thug's comrades were petrified as cold sweat were formed on their forehead, they quickly stumbled and scattered away from Chelsea.

"That's right! Don't you dare board this ship to reach the island!" Chelsea shouted and turned to where the old man landed, she offered a hand to help the old man and he gladly took it.

"Thank you, lady." The old man thanked her while he climbed back up on his feet, brushing away all the dirt away from his black trousers.

"No problem at all. Here, this is yours." Chelsea smiled at him, handing over his glasses back to him.

"As a lady, you shouldn't have fought. It's not lady-like." The old man walked over to the chair and sat down. He looked back at Chelsea as she walked over to him and sat beside him.

"It's for protection purposes. At least I'm glad it got into use." Chelsea laughed heartily and the old man looked at her, smiling with his eyes closed.

"You're right. You're my saviour, what would you like as a repayment?" The old man asked.

"Saviour? No no, I'm just an ordinary person and my name is Chelsea. Repayment? I don't need that kind of stuff, I'm just glad that you are safe and those thugs are punished." Chelsea waved her hands frantically, rejecting the name of 'saviour' given by the old man.

"You're a rare one, Miss Chelsea." The old man replied, having a sense of warmth as Chelsea was the first one to reject something like a repayment.

"Chelsea will do." Chelsea smiled at the old man, the old man giving a sense of warmth toward Chelsea, just like a father will do to her daughter.

"Since we're here, why don't I treat you to something. They got the best drinks here." Chelsea took out the brown ragged wallet and showed it to the old man with a slight smirk on her face.

"Isn't that...?" His hazel eyes widened as he questioned Chelsea.

"Yea. It's probably dirty money, but I'm not gonna use it, might as well donate it to some charity. Say, old man..."

"Old man...?" He questioned.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know your name so I thought to call you-" Before Chelsea could finish, the old man cut in.

"Vincent. Call me Vincent." Vincent replied her, he smiled as wrinkles could be seen on his forehead. Chelsea looked at his face features, he looked similar to someone she knew, but she just could not figure out who, it seemed like the answer is already there. It is just that she could not figure it out.

"Sure, Mister Vincent." Chelsea giggled as she said the old man's name, it seemed weird to her because calling someone whom is older(much older than her) by his name.

The both them talked for a very long time, until Chelsea realised that the ship was about to reach their destination. She bid farewell to Vincent and walked back to the cabin where her fiancé and the rest were there.

"What took you so long to get a drink?" Vaughn questioned her, his amethyst eyes piercing right through hers.

"Something happened in the lounge." Chelsea replied as she approached Vaughn and her eyes fixed onto his.

"W-What?" Vaughn backed away from her as his face flushed different shades of red.

"You are worried about me, aren't you?" Chelsea's face went nearer and nearer to him until their faces were an inch apart.

"M-me? Worried? You must be kidding." Vaughn stuttered as he quickly dodged his face to meet Chelsea's.

"Don't deny it. YOU are worried." Chelsea emphasized on the word 'you' as Vaughn began to hide his face to face Mirabelle, Mirabelle giggled as Vaughn's face was getting redder by the comments made by Chelsea.

"Now now, Chelsea Dear. Give Vaughn some air. We're going to reach the island soon. Wake up, Julia." Mirabelle patted onto Vaughn's shoulders as turned her face to Julia and asked her daughter to wake up from her dream land.

After all the events that had happen, the gang got down the ship and went back to Mirabelle's shop. Chelsea walked down the route deep in thought about the old man also know as Vincent. _'Why does he look like someone I know?' _Her mind was filled with questions about the man.

Vaughn nudged Chelsea and she snapped out of her daydreams, realising that they had reached the shop, Mirabelle went in the shop.

"Hey, Vaughn. Bring Chelsea home, it's your duty as a guy to escort their future wife home." Julia smirked and went in the shop, closing the door behind her.

Vaughn's sweat dropped, his palm on his face. He had no choice but to send Chelsea home, even though it was a trip less than 10 minutes. He sighed and walk to the direction of the ranch.

Chelsea followed. Her mind drifting off to somewhere, thinking about their wedding and she had never met Vaughn's parents before. _Will they accept their wedding or even attend it?_ She wondered.

Reluctantly, Vaughn stopped and Chelsea bumped her forehead onto Vaughn's back, letting out a small cry.

"What are you exactly thinking? After you came back to the ship's cabin, you've been acting weird." Vaughn questioned as he brows furrowed and amethyst eyes glared at Chelsea's sapphire ones.

"N-Nothing..." Chelsea stuttered, she did not want to tell Vaughn about what happened during the trip back to the island.

"... It's none of my business anyway." Vaughn hissed and tried to sound like he did not even care, but actually he does. In contrary, he was really worried about Chelsea.

Chelsea lowered her head, her sapphire eyes looking down on the hard earth. _Was she sad? Did I say anything wrong?_ Vaughn thought as he quickly tried to think of something to deal with this awkward situation.

His finger drifted to where Chelsea's small hands is and quickly grabbed them, their hands warm with each others touch.

"Let's go, before the sun sets." Vaughn turned his head to the direction of the ranch, while Chelsea looked up at his back. She could see Vaughn embarrassed and his face showing it even though she could only see his side profile.

Chelsea nodded with her lips curled into a smile. Before they couple could even start walking, a voice sounded from behind them in a distance.

"Vaughn." A deep voice sounded.

Vaughn and Chelsea turned around to see an old man with silverish hair had stopped them. Vaughn's amethyst eyes widen, his hands released grasp of Chelsea's.

"Vincent! Did you need something?" Chelsea went forward, standing side by side with Vincent. Her head tilted to one side cutely, asking the old man why was he here but not the hotel.

"F-Fa-Father." Vaughn opened his mouth, he called him father. Vaughn looked at Chelsea in bewilderment, why the hell does she know his father?

"F-Father?" Chelsea looked at Vaughn and back at Vincent, her sapphire eyes in shock. She could not render all this thoughts so fast into her mind as it happened all too sudden.

Vaughn snapped out of his pathetic shock and grabbed Chelsea's arms to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Vaughn's eyes burning into Vincent's hazel eyes. Both of their brows furrowed while staring at each other.

"I'm your father, can't I come visit my son? After all, he has not been home since a very long time." Vincent relaxed his shoulders and straightened up, looking at Chelsea by Vaughn's side.

"Chelsea. I didn't know that you knew my son." Vincent questioned Chelsea with an interesting look on his face. Vincent really liked Chelsea because on what happened on the ship and she is really nice and fun to talk to. Maybe... Vincent will accept Chelsea as his daughter-in-law?

"I-I'm..." Vaughn stuttered, he did not know what to say. He was afraid that if he told Vincent that Chelsea was his fiancé, he's going to flare up or maybe... faint? Since he has high blood pressure. He gulped down the words she was about to say.

"What was it that you're about to say?"

"I'm Vaughn's wife-to-be!" Chelsea blurted everything out and her arms interlocked with Vaughn's. Vaughn's mouth and eyes widened, he did not know how to clear up the mess now. He is seriously in a state of panic, he wanted to just bang on a wall or something.

"..." Vincent remained silent.

Will Vincent accept their marriage or reject it?

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Sorry for the long update it took. Kind of got a writer's block -.- And I have tons of work to do. :/  
I wanted to start writing a Vaughn and Chelsea conversation about it too xD  
And I wanted people to give me suggestions on what things would you like to be put in the story.  
I will read the suggestions seriously and reply on next chapter :D**

Vaughn: "Why must my stupid father come to the island? Pffft!"

Chelsea: "Vaughn! You can't call your own father stupid!" *Whacks*

Vaughn: "Owww! He's my father not yours! What give you the rights to whack me?"

Chelsea: "I have the rights because he's going to be my father-in-law!"

Vaughn: "... Whatever" -blushes- He almost forgotten it.


	15. The Letter

**Author's Note: Harvest Moon: Island Of Happiness belongs to its creators and does not belong to me. **

**My Deviant username and story by: x3Bella **

**Notes: Finally I have completed Chapter 15. **

**It took me quite long enough to think lol.  
Brain dead :D Review and I will speed up my writing skills. My english have gotten lousy due to not writing :D And I'm so sad about that D:**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS. ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS COUNTS :D P.S, kinda have writer's block lol. Sorry if the story is lousy, long-winded and etc D: And sorry if the behind part is crappy. **

**Want to know why I have been taking such a long time? I have been distracted by lots of random things. I was writing half way then I got distracted by looking at facebook, twitter, manga, blogshops and anime. And then I will forget the main purpose why I opened my wordpad.**

**When I return back to my wordpad, I realised I haven't even wrote a single word only Author's notes lol. OTL Since it's Valentines Day, and I'm such a lonely person lol. Well, Happy Valentine's Day to all couples and singles! 3**

**Kufufu, anyways...**

**Please enjoy Chapter 15.**

* * *

The breeze blew past the three as it ruffled through Chelsea's brunette locks and it danced in the winds with an innocent smile plastered on her face. What was the situation right now?

As you can imagine, Vaughn was glued onto the ground with a shocked look on his face, his mouth gaped wide open. Allowing flies to fly in and Vincent, well...

"Vaughn... Is this true?" Vincent eyed Vaughn, even though his silverish hair was all combed up. It felt like a shadow was casting over his hazel eyes. The atmosphere was heavy as Vaughn gulped his saliva down his throat.

"F-Fa-Father. I can explain this!" Vaughn stuttered, unable to voice out his thoughts. Even though he doesn't have any in his mind right now. It was all blank, he could only think of his death bed coming for him.

"I-I..." Before Vaughn could finish his sentence, he was silenced by a sudden slap on the back by his back by his father, he stumbled in his steps and fell on all fours.

"Good job, my son! Chelsea here, I extremely approve!" Vincent lips curled into a smile, crow feet lines were seen at the edge of his eyes and wrinkles visible on his forehead. He looked at Chelsea with a satisfied smile and she looked back at him, trying to suppress her smile.

Vaughn turned to his father, still on all fours as his amethyst eyes widened with shock and disbelief. _How could things be so easy? _ Vaughn stood back up by pushing his palms on the ground and steadying back himself on his feet.

"Dad! You're so nice!" Chelsea's arms were outstretched and hugged Vincent by the shoulders. Her head on Vincent's shoulders as she snuggled into him. Vincent, shocked by the advances made by Chelsea could only pat onto Chelsea's head, he smiled softly, looking down at Chelsea's cuteness and forwardness.

_'Just like how Vaughn used to snuggle up to me when he was young.' _He thought as he reminisced about the past of his son and him. What good memories.

"What is the situation right now?" Vaughn mumbled as he face palmed. Looking at his future wife-to-be and the father that disowned him or rather he disowned him. Well, the both are the same though.

"Ahem." Vaughn tried clearing his throat to catch the two's attention but to no avail, Chelsea was glued onto Vincent. Vaughn's vein was visible on his forehead and he was somewhat irritated that Chelsea is favouring his father over him.

Vaughn stormed over to where the two are and grabbed Chelsea forcefully by the arm, she slipped into Vaughn's broad shoulders unknowingly and blushed different shades of red upon landing onto such sturdy shoulders of Vaughn. It always calmed her down.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Father. Why have you come to the island?" Vaughn still held onto Chelsea like she was precious and would be taken away by somebody, including his father.

"Haven't I told you. I came here to visit you my son." Vincent replied, his stern features returned to his face.

"Tch. As if I would believe that." Vaughn said it out loud, surprising Chelsea.

"Vaughn! How could you be so rude to dad?" Chelsea elbowed Vaughn in the stomach and her sapphire eyes flared up.

"It's okay, Chelsea dear. Vaughn is always like this. The more angry he is, the more he cares." Vincent rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face, trying to clear away the awkwardness. Even though Chelsea doesn't think it's awkward, she is way too dense or maybe stupid in Vaughn's mind.

Chelsea agreed with what Vincent said, even though Vaughn's words stings but he does care. She remembered about how Vaughn cared for her, helped her and supported her when she was down and depressed. A smile was plastered on her face when these memories popped out in her mind over and over again.

"What are you smiling for? You look like an idiot." Vaughn's amethyst eyes looked at Chelsea's as she snapped out of her trance. Her hands grabbed hold onto Vaughn's vest and her head snuggled into Vaughn's chest again.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you." Chelsea closed her eyes in serenity and Vaughn blushed slightly at Chelsea's comment as he used his finger to scratch his cheek, trying to suppress his shyness.

Vincent stood there, quite appalled by Vaughn's reaction and smiled to himself.

It seemed as if time has stopped for the two lovebirds, still cuddling together even though Vincent was still standing there looking at the duo. Vaughn has changed a lot since the argument about Sabrina. She married a popular and rich guy but in the end, divorced. Still, Vaughn's feelings... Does he still love Sabrina? He himself wondered.

"Ahem." Vincent feigned a cough, trying to capture the couple out of their trance and they quickly returned to their original post, both of them standing like a statue. Vincent chuckled but slowly returning to his stern face.

"Vaughn, I need to talk to you." Vincent eyed at Vaughn and Vaughn relaxed his shoulders and returned the gaze. Chelsea looked at the both, dense and curious. She did not know what had happened between the two since Vaughn doesn't talk about it.

_'Wait... Vaughn always never tell me anything about his life...'_ Her face contorted, eyebrows furrowed. She doesn't know anything about Vaughn. Vaughn doesn't know anything about her.

"Oi. I'm going back to Mirabelle's, just find me there if you need me." Vaughn snapped Chelsea out of her trance as he walked off.

_'No hugs and no kisses?'_ Chelsea looked at the fading figure of both Vaughn and Vincent, her heart sank. Normal couples always have goodbye kisses and even bear hugs, she doesn't. Are they counted as normal couples and they are going to get married too.

Chelsea shoulders sank and her head hung down, her sapphire orbs wandered on the soft earth, trying to pick out all the sand patricles and midget pebbles. She walked down the route to where the beach was, her head still hung low and different thoughts came bubbling into her mind.

It's true that she and Vaughn had just known each other not long ago and were sort of enemies before she even met him in the cities. After a lot of events happening and due to Mark's appearance on the island. Vaughn being the 'I cannot lose kind' have to open his big mouth to have a duel with Mark. He cannot afford losing to this piece of trash on his island.

But wait, if Vaughn is the kind that could not afford losing. Then is the wedding part of a game to him? Chelsea collided onto a nearby palm tree, her forehead not leaving the tree's trunk. Suddenly, two figures appeared in her head. Typical, an angel and a devil. The angel and devil looked similar to Chelsea only they are petite in size and sits on Chelsea's both shoulders. One with devil wings and trident while the other sweet and innocent with angel wings and halo attached to it.

Devil Chelsea: "You should know, he is using just to spike the Mark guy. He doesn't even love you."

Angel Chelsea: "Chelsea dear, you should follow in what you believe. If you love Vaughn, you should trust him, you don't have to listen to devil's nonsense. You should spare a thought of what you're saying, you're hurting Chelsea."

Devil Chelsea: "Dumb Angel, what do you know? You said to spare a thought for Chelsea? But you're not, dumb angel. Chelsea should just leave the Vaughn guy and get on with it, rather than being sad right now."

Angel Chelsea: "Chelsea Dear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Chelsea could hear the 'sobbing' of her poor imaginary Angel and the Devil laughing devilishly and using her trident to poke the Angel's backside as she whimpered in Chelsea's neck.

"Can you all stop it! You're all messing up my mind!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs, using her hands as she pushed the two midgets away from her shoulders and they 'poofed' away. Her forehead still locked onto the tree's trunk.

"What should I do?" Chelsea whined as a figure approached her from behind and tapped on her shoulders, giving her a shock.

"Hello, Chelsea! Why are you placing your forehead on the tree? Is that a new technique to shake fruits out of it?" Pierre asked, his eyes in curiousity.

"You scared me. It's not a new technique and it's not even a technique to shake fruits." Chelsea replied and sighed. She wondered if Pierre is always this dumb or to put it in a nicer term, dense.

Pierre looked at her, her forehead finally separated from the tree's trunk but her eyes with fixed on observing the sand underneath her.

"Here. I found this little thing, he was eating away all my ingredients!" Pierre carried the kitten in front of Chelsea as it was dangling in the air and a mew was heard, she tilted her head to the source of the sound and her sapphire eyes were in contact with emerald ones.

"Vaughnie!" Chelsea immediately took back the kitten and carried it dangling in the air. More rebelled mews were heard as the kitten struggled to get free. Chelsea continued reprimanding it and the more it struggled.

Pierre could only observe the two and do nothing to help the poor kitten. Even though the kitten ate all his food away.

"What are you two doing here?" Julia walked up to the two and the kitten took the chance to escape from Chelsea. The kitten quickly sprinted away, leaving paw prints embedded in the sand while Chelsea tried to catch it but Julia stopped her. Leaving Chelsea nagging at Julia for stopping her.

"I almost made Vaughnie under my command." Chelsea puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Julia apologised again and again for stopping her.

"Come on, Chelsea. I said I was sorry, you have bigger things to worry about." Julia's eyes widened and stared at Chelsea, making Chelsea inferior.

"Fine fine. Pierre, I will talk to you some other time. See ya!" Chelsea replied Julia and turn towards Pierre and removed the purple hat he was wearing on his head. She patted on his soft hair and smiled motherly at him. The smile made him blush and he tried to pry his eyes off Chelsea by staring at the soft earth beneath him.

Pierre mumbled silently his goodbyes to Chelsea as she was dragged off by Julia. He looked up to where Chelsea was dragged off to and shouted.

"Chelsea! Let's bake a cake together for your wedding! We can also invite Natalie for a mushroom treasure hunt!" Pierre's voice sounded out loud and Chelsea's voice couldn't be heart but instead she did an 'okay' sign with both of her hands. Meanwhile at Natalie's, she could feel a cool chill down her spine, goosebumps forming on her body even though it's summer.

Meanwhile, at Mirabelle's shop.

"Mom, I'm going to get Chelsea's place." Julia told Mirabelle. She left the shop abruptly, leaving all the chores that was yet to be done.

The loud slam of the door made by Julia distracted her from her knitting and her eyes staring at the door. She sighed and shook her head.

"That girl can be really rough sometimes." She mumbled to herself and continued what she was doing earlier.

The sound of the door knob wad heard and the door swung open again, heavy footsteps were heard dragging on the floor.

"Julia. Did you forget something again?" Mirabelle asked, still immersed in her knitting.

"It's me." Vaughn replied and Mirabelle's head shot up, she welcomed him back and another person appeared beside Vaughn. She stared at Vaughn and the guest, she could not believe her eyes and went completely speechless.

She stood up, her knitting kit dropping to the floor and walked towards Vaughn and the guest.

"V-Vaughn... You and y-yo-your dad! You've finally come around! I'm so touched." Mirabelle's eyes watered and tears began to discharge, she hugged Vaughn around his waist and Vaughn was surprised.

"Yeah." Vaughn had nothing else to say, he couldn't move an inch. He placed his hands onto Mirabelle's shoulders and gave a soft smile. She released her grasp and wiped away her tears, welcoming Vincent next by giving him a hug.

"Welcome, please have a seat while I make some tea." Mirabelle released the hug on Vincent.

"Thank you very much, Mirabelle. Thank you for taking such a good care for my son." Vincent's voice was very deep and appreciative, she smiled motherly and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

The father and son moved to where the couch was and sat opposite each other. His father's face filled with seriousness.

"Vaughn. I know you're getting married and all, but I have something important to tell you." Vincent rested his hands on his lap, his body and hands trembled slightly.

Vaughn observed his father, he was shivering slightly. What was the important news that his father was going to tell him. His heart throbbed faster than usual.

"What is it? We don't have all day." Vaughn replied cooly, trying not to sound nervous or flustered by his father.

"Your-" Before Vicent could even start, Mirabelle exited the kitchen and served tea to Vincent, hot milk for Vaughn and herself. She sat beside Vaughn and didn't know that they were in a serious conversation earlier.

"Please make yourself at home, Vincent." Mirabelle started to fidget in her seat, nervous because Vaughn and his father finally reconciled, so she thought.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mirabelle." Vincent adjusted his glasses and took the cup of tea. The tea went down his throat, soothing his throat and his nervousness slowly ebbed away.

"You were saying?" Vaughn rolled his eyes, hating the fact the his father is going in circles. Wanting to say something but in the end, nothing was said.

"Oh right. I forgot. I'm getting old, I tend to forget things faster now. Hahaha." Vincent laughed heartily, trying to avert the question because Mirabelle was around.

"Ah, right. Vincent, why don't you stay for dinner?" Mirabelle asked, clamping her hands together. Her eyelashes beating fast, hoping that Vaughn's father would stay for dinner. Since it's like a family reunion.

"Why not. I'm going to look around the place awhile." Vincent smiled, he got up from the couch and explored the place a little when he stumbled upon a photo frame where Mirabelle, Julia and Vaughn were in the photo. Mirabelle stood beside Vaughn, his expression was a surprised one due to Julia's arms clinging onto his neck. She must be heavy, Vincent thought.

The shop on it's own gives any guests a warm feeling of home due to photo frames were hung everywhere around the shop.

He noticed another one that was hung near the staircase, it was Vaughn and Chelsea's photo. Chelsea was hugging Vaughn like a bear, her arms around Vaughn's waist and her head resting onto his chest. Vaughn had his hand on Chelsea's head trying to look away since his face was blushing. He smiled at the thought of Vaughn being forced to take this picture.

"Vaughn, does Chelsea know your father is coming? Does your father know you and Chelsea are getting married?" Mirabelle whispered all her questions, afraid that Vincent might be furious to know that Vaughn is going to get married.

"Yeah, she knows and he knows. The both of them are very close. I mean very very close." Vaughn replied and sighed, his head hung low. He couldn't believe that the both could click so well.

"That's good to know. I thought your father would object to your marriage." Mirabelle sighed in relief. In that case, she could help them prepare the wedding with no objections.

"Say Vaughn, why don't you show me around the island?" Vincent asked as he approached the door. Knowing that Vaughn wouldn't object to him.

Vaughn sigh in defeat and inform Mirabelle that he would be back before dinner, he opened the door for his father and strode off bringing him to see the island's view.

"This is the island's diner. That house with the purple roof is an idiot's headquarters..." Vaughn explained everything around the area that their in, pointing his fingers at the roofs indicating which one he was explaining.

"Vaughn, why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" Vincent took notice that he wasn't wearing any ring. He also remembered that Chelsea didn't have a ring when they first met.

"..." Vaughn was rendered speechless, his mind in a blank. He was going to marry Chelsea but he didn't even bothered to get an engagment ring for her. What would he do if they step into the church without even exchanging rings, he havent's even gotten those yet.

Vincent flicked his fingers onto Vaughn's forehead making him wince in pain as he used his palm to soothe away the pain, leaving a small patch of red onto his forehead.

"What was that for?" Vaughn shouted, still wincing in pain.

"You're a man, a man should not complain about a bit of pain." Vincent retorted while Vaughn gave him a smug look, his amethyst eyes filled with annoyance.

"And why didn't you get her a ring, do I have to help you get everything done?" Vincent sighed, reaching into his pockets and he took out a small red ring box. Also from inside his coat pocket, he took out an envelope. He passed the both items to Vaughn.

"What are these?" Vaughn asked, taking the box and envelope in both hands.

"Why don't you open the box first." Vincent suggested.

Vaughn did what his father told him, he opened to ring box to find two different size of rings sitting nicely in the black cushions of the box. The gold rings shone brightly under the sun rays and a very small diamond could be seen on both of the rings.

"Isn't this..."

"Yes, it belongs to me and your mother. It's our engagement rings." Vincent nodded, smiling at the memories that the rings hold.

Vaughn notice his father staring at the box, knowing that it was something that is precious to his father. He was really touched, his father actually did this for him. He remebered when Mirabelle gave the photo album to him, it was all the pictures of him. His childhood, no. His memories of his doting family.

"... Thanks, dad." He mumbled shyly, his cheeks were slightly pink and of course, he didn't want to admit it's been a long time since he called his father, dad.

"No problem, my son. Remember to give it to Chelsea." Vincent grinned as he ruffled Vaughn's hair.

Vaughn was surprised by the sudden attack made by his father, he tried moving away from him but to no avail he couldn't stop him from ruffling his hair.

"Dad, you're so childish. If mother sees you doing this in public, I guess she would definitely whack you." Vaughn stated and rolled his eyes. He imagined that if his mother was here, it would definitely cause a commotion.

Vincent suddenly stopped by Vaughn's statement and went pallid, his whole body petrified. Vaughn turned to his father, wondering why did he stopped all of a sudden. He waved his hands in front of him and he snapped out of his trance.

"Vaughn, remember I have something important to tell you? Let's have a seat at somewhere peaceful and quiet." He said, signalling to the diner where Vaughn showed him previously.

Vincent walked ahead of Vaughn, he wondered what was the important news he wanted to tell him and what was in the envelope that he is carrying in his hands.

Since it was the afternoon and not many people Vaughn knew was in the diner, he took a spot by the windows where he could see the leaves of the trees starting to turn brown and orange. And some were starting to drop.

"Vaughn, you're here. The usual?" Luke the Diner owner appeared, he looked at Vaughn then at Vincent in curiousity.

"Not this time. Bring me two cups of chamomile tea. That will be all." Vaughn replied without looking at him, his gaze was fixed onto Vincent while Luke took his orders. Luke was fast, within less than a minute he brought out the order and he quickly went back into his kitchen not wanting to interrupt them since they looked quite serious.

"Vaughn, you should open the letter. The important news I wanted to tell you, it's all in there." Vincent explained as his gaze was fixed onto Vaughn, his eyes was stern, eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles could be seen at the end of his eyes.

Vaughn looked at the envelope and opened it, he took out the contents and it was a letter and a golden key. He began reading the contents of the letter, his fingers starting to twitch and shiver, the sides of the paper starting to wrinkle. His amethyst eyes widen and tears were threatening to fall but he tried holding it in.

"..." Vaughn was rendered speechless, he didn't knew. He really didn't knew. He placed the letter on the table, his fingers intertwined and he rested his forehead on it. The pain and emotions flowing out of his heart, people said he was cold, anti-social and all sorts of crap. But this was the second time he felt this, debilitated.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn. I should have told you this sooner but-" Vincent apologised but was interrupted.

"No... It's not your fault. She already knew that she couldn't make it that's why she wrote this letter earlier, didn't she?" Vaughn raised his head, the tears were gone from his eyes. He didn't cry, he didn't want to cry in front of his father. If he was like this, how would his father felt when he knew that he wife... His own beloved wife had died without telling him what she was suffering through.

"She had been through this crap for a long time. That's why she..." Vaughn cussed at himself in his mind, he should have understood his mother. Why his mother wants to give the best to him, telling him not to marry Sabrina and even begging him to listen to his father. Everything was written in the letter, all was hand written by his only mother.

"Vaughn... Your mother wanted to see you get married and have kids, but she didn't have the chance to now. That's why I'm here to witness everything, that is why I gave you the rings." Vincent's face softens up, he didn't want his son to see him in his devastating state. He must stay positive.

"I'm your father and you'll always be my son. Which father doesn't want to see their son get married to their loved ones and also have their own happiness?" Vincent's hands was placed on Vaughn's head, ruffling his hair softly with his smile never leaving his face.

Vaughn looked at his father, he regretted disowning him. Deep down he knew that his father always cared for him. He blamed it on himself for not listening to what he had said, what his parents had said to him. It wasn't too late to give love to his father even though his mother is gone.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Vaughn mumbled, trying to hide his eyes behind his fringe to hide his emotions but his father helped him to flip it out of the way.

"There you look better like this." Vaughn's cheeks turned pink slightly, his father was trying to treat him like a kid again. Frantically, he put the letter and the key back in the envelope. Totally forgetting to ask what the key was for and he stood up.

"Let's get back. If we stay here too long, Mirabelle is going to get worried." Vaughn approached the counter to pay for the tea.

"Come on, son." Vincent latched his arms onto Vaughn's shoulders and they walked out of the diner with Vincent talking non-stop even though Vaughn wasn't replying him.

The sun was about to set, giving off an harsh orangey glow. The father and son arrived at the door, hearing loud voices inside. They entered the shop hearing lots of noises made by Chelsea and Julia.

"You're back!" Chelsea beamed, approaching Vaughn as Vincent retracted his arms away from Vaughn's shoulders. She hugged him around the neck, snuggling into Vaughn's neck.

"What are you doing? It's embarrassing!" Vaughn eyes widen and tried to pry Chelsea off him but to no avail he couldn't. Vincent observe the two in awe while Vaughn tried to hide his embarrassment.

Chelsea was pried off Vaughn and she pouted, feeling sad at the lost of Vaughn's warmth and scent. Julia stepped in and greeted Vaughn's father and was being polite to him, Vaughn thought he saw a different side of Julia.

"She's normally not like this." Vaughn insulted Julia in front of his father and he earned a light punch from Julia in his stomach. He winced in pain even though the damage wasn't as bad.

"Having that all said, let's have dinner. Mom and Chelsea cooked a feast!" Julia boasted even though she didn't help. Vaughn insulted Julia once again and earned lots of smacks from Julia.

The night went well, there was laughter and noise in the shop. In the end, Vaughn's father had to leave and stay at the inn because there wasn't enough room or beds for him. Everyone bid a goodnight to him and Chelsea gave Vincent a peck on his cheeks, saying that he is the best father and he blushed a little, making Vaughn jealous. He quickly pulled Chelsea back by his side.

"Chelsea, are you staying here for the night?" Julia asked tiredly, she yawned and stretched her arms approaching her room.

"Nope. I'm going back home later." Chelsea replied and Julia gave her a back hug because she was helping Mirabelle by doing the dishes. She said her goodnights to Chelsea and went back to her room to sleep the night away.

After being done with the dishes, Chelsea approached Vaughn's room and peeked through the small opening. He was sitting at the side of his bed, reading the letter that was held tightly in his hands. Chelsea observed him for a little while, his eyebrows furrowed and his amethyst eyes watered but tears were not falling. She opened the door but Vaughn's didn'ts notice her presence.

"Vaughn, what's wrong?" Chelsea stood in front of Vaughn then sat beside him, earning a shock from him. He quickly rubbed away his almost fallen tears using his sleeves.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you suppose to be going home now?" Vaughn questioned, trying to avoid her for now.

"You've been acting weird today and you're not telling me anything." Chelsea's sapphire eyes were fixed onto Vaughn's amethyst eyes, she could see that Vaughn's eyes were a bit watery and that made her quite worried.

"It's nothing. I'm just not feeling well." Vaughn tried to sound convincing but Chelsea could see that he was lying to her and not telling her the truth.

"You're lying. Can't you just tell me the truth?" Chelsea look at him, her innocent eyes wanted to know the truth. She just wanted to know about Vaughn because he doesn't tell her anything.

"I just want to know, I'm going to be your wife. Couples should share their troubles right, Vaughn?" Chelsea kneeled beside Vaughn on his bed, trying to get his attention as she tugged onto his arm.

Vaughn stared at Chelsea, he placed his hands onto Chelsea's head, slowly caressing from her bandana down to her soft brunette hair. Vaughn told Chelsea everything that happened earlier in the afternoon about the letter.

"My mother passed away." Vaughn said, his voice deep and husky.

Chelsea observed Vaughn, his eyes averting away from Chelsea's as he stared at his own lap. Chelsea latched her arms around Vaughn's neck and bring her head towards her own chest. Vaughn was apalled by her actions and tried to pry free but Chelsea kept her arms around his neck and head.

"It's alright to cry, Vaughn." Chelsea spoke, his fingers caressing through Vaughn's soft hair. She placed her head onto Vaughn's and continued to stroke his hair and telling him that it was alright.

"What do you know?" Vaughn tried to sound annoyed but he was still in Chelsea's warmth, he could hear her heartbeat sounding in his ears. It was peaceful and assuring that made him close his eyes and listen intently.

"I know... When I was young, my mother passed away in a car accident." Chelsea said, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"It's alright to cry, Vaughn." Chelsea tightened her grip onto Vaughn. Her voice soft and assuring that made him cry softly into Chelsea's chest.

* * *

End of Chapter 15

I know the ending is suckish, I stayed up until 5am to complete this plus editting. D: Please continue reading the omake that I did. It's the letter that Vaughn's mother wrote. I know is a bit suckish but I hope you all will like it .

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**Dear Vaughn,**_

_**It's been so long since I've seen you or even talked to you. Maybe I should have told you earlier than writing this, but I don't think I have much time to tell you in person. I guess by the time you read this letter I'm already in the heavens. **_

_**Remember when you were young, I knew that you were listening to me and your father's quarrels. Mother is really sorry, I shouldn't have let you listen to such things. But what mother had did was for our family. But in the end, mother did get her retribution and got lung cancer.**_

_**Your father always thought that I was the one who killed my sister by making her my scapegoat but it was all an act to let your father hate me, because I thought that I didn't have much time left. Undergoing treatment was a pain but in the end it was of no use, the cancer was already in the 4th stage when you left home. Mother should have forced you to stay at home with us. **_

_**Even if I am not in this world anymore. Vaughn, please always remember that mother loves you. Father also loves you. I really hope to see you get married and have children on your own but I don't think mother gets the chance to see that happening. But just remember that mother will always be watching you from above.**_

_**Take the engagement rings from me and give it to the one you love. You must remember your mother and father always love you.**_

_**Love,  
Valentina**_


End file.
